New Life
by garganta
Summary: Ichigo becomes a captain of gotei 13.How did that happen and what happens after that? Read and you'll know. Chapter 14 is up. Enjoy and most importantly:don't you dare forget to review. I'll get mad if you do. Complete.   The sequel is up!Changed my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's garganta and this is my first fanfic ever and the first time I ever wrote something in English. So, I chose a more or less common topic for it just to get used to it. I hope you'll enjoy it though. Reviews are highly appreciated, so don't hold bac****k. If it's shit, say it's shit. If it's awesome, say it's awesome. Have fun.**

**I own this story and Aiko. But Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

2 Years ago the winter war was won. Aizen was defeated. Peace embraced Soul Society and Karakura Town since then. Everything was fine, some would think. But Kurosaki Ichigo didn't think so. Sure, he was happy that everyone was fine and could live happily ever after but somewhere, deep inside his sick unconscious mind he was bored. Terribly bored. School was a piece of cake, he was steadily in the upper top 30 of every single student in Karakura High School, he still followed his duties as a substitute shinigami, he still got his "good morning fights" with his lunatic father, who somehow happened to be a captain of the gotei 13 (who knows how _that _happened). But he was bored. School was boring, because it was every week the same procedure. Killing some low level hollows was nowhere as exciting as it used to be, it was always something like dodge-dodge-slash-cutting mask-win. Fighting his father in the wee hours of the morning was just annoying as hell.

But the most important thing, above all these, was, that he missed _her_. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed her kicks and punches and yells and sucky drawings. But he wouldn't admit it. Never. He would prefer fighting Kenpachi to death than admit that he missed a certain violet eyed, annoying and crazy midget.

As he was strolling through Karakura in the late evening all these thoughts kept coming and going in his mind. He walked the same route he began using the last half year, enjoying the solitude and silence he found there. It was comforting. He walked past the playground, where he accepted his substitute shinigame duties after he first declined them. But Rukia wouldn't have it so she kept pressing on. Later he should learn, that she was always like that.

He kept walking until he reached his goal. The small creek, just at the beginning of the woods behind them except for one small girl, lonesome playground. He sat down and watched the creek, as it kept whispering silently soothing sounds at him and he left his thoughts wandering.

_I wonder what Rukia's up to right now,_ he thought. _Did she manage bankai by now? I mean it's been nearly two year. Since the war I didn't hear anything from her. Bet she's been busy. After all what we've been through together she wouldn't just forget about me. In the end I've been busy, too. School and stuff..._

He let out a long, drawn sigh and decided to go back home. It was dark already. As he walked back the direction towards the playground he saw the girl still sitting on the swing.

"Oi, shouldn't you be at home, by now?" he asked her, when she was close enough to hear.

"Uh, hi, uh, Mister...I don't like being at home, so I stay as much outside as I can..." she mumbled silently.

Ichigo sat down on the other swing and watched her intendly. She couldn't be older than 9 or 10 years old, had straight, shoulder-lenght brown hair that was neatly combed and framed her face nicely. She had very dark eyes and big eyes that looked nearly black. Her light brows where knitted together in a sorrowful frown and she chewed nervously on her bottomlip. She looked down.

Ichigo sighed and held his hand out.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

She looked up with a start and took his hand shakily.

"Uh, Urugawa Aiko..." came barely out of her lips.

"Well, Aiko. Would you like to tell me why you don't like being at home?"

"Um, ok. Uh, it's because my parents...they're, uh...they're always fighting and yelling. I don't like that. So, I come...uh, I go often out when it's getting dark. They never notice."

Ichigos permanent scowl deepened.

"But you do realize that it's dangerous for a girl your age to be outside that late?"

"Hey, I'll be 11 in a week!"

"Yeah, you are getting really old..." he mumbled annoyed.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, lingering in their own thoughts.

"Hey, you said you are here often. How come I never noticed you until just now?" Ichigo wondered.

"I don't know. You always looked so concentrated. What are you thinking of, when you are here, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo smiled sadly. What was he thinking of, really? He was thinking of many, _many_ things but one certain person was always lingering and surfacing in his mind. Aiko was looking at him curiously and expectantly.

"About an old friend I haven't seen in a long time." he answered finally.

"Do you miss him?"

Ichigo had to chuckle at that. "Actually, she's a girl. But the way she acted I sometimes wondered if that's true..." he said with a half grin and dodged the question successfully.

"Tell me about her!" she said eagerly.

"Fine." was Ichigos reply, and he told her some things about Rukia. He of course didn't tell anything about that she was a Shinigami and that she was about to get executed but about her crappy drawings, her punches and kicks when he was mocking her about her height. Aiko had to laugh nearly the whole time and telling someone about Rukia made him actually feel good. He felt close to her again.

"She sounds like fun. I'd like to meet her someday" she smiled.

"When she comes back here to visit I'll let you meet her. I promise."

"I'm looking forward already! Oh, it's getting really dark. I better get going home..."

Ichigo sighed and stretched as he got up from his swing. "I walk you home, Aiko."

"Uh, you don't need to Kurosaki-san. It's really not far away, not even 5 Minutes."

She looked uncomfortable, so he didn't press. "Fine, but be careful, alright?"

"I will. Uh...", she began to stammer. "Uh..w-will you, uh...will you b-be here t-tomo...uh, tomorrow, too?"

Ichigo was suprised, but still kind of glad to know, that she'll be there tomorrow. "Yeah, I will." he smiled.

With that she smiled at him and waved him goodbye as she skipped her way to home. Not even a minute later Ichigo heard a high-pitched scream and a second later a gunshot. His blood freezed the instant he heard it and he whispered one name before he raced to the direction he heard it from: "Aiko."

Ichigo ran and was seconds later there, to see a scenery which made him sick. He had a hard time fighting off his urge to puke. There she was, little, innocent Aiko, having a whole lifetime to live yet with a hole oozing blood out right between her eyes. Right next to her dead body was the shivering, deadly frightened soul of Aiko, the broken end of a chain hanging out of her chest.

She was dead.

Ichigo looked around to see two middle aged men standing there, one holding a young woman tightly, the other holding a gun in violently shaking hand. There in this dark, deserted alleyway all Aiko wanted to do was walking home and ran into what seemed to become a raping scene and those two low lifes panicked and shot her.

_"Unforgivable." _was all Ichigo could think. He was furious. He couldn't think clearly. He ran towards the two men, forgetting about everything but one word.

_Unforgivable._

He never in his life felt such rage and hatred towards anything or anyone. Not even Byakuya, as he wanted to kill Rukia with his own hands, if the execution wouldn't work out. Not even Ulquiorra as he kidnapped Orihime. Not even against Grand Fisher, the murderer of his mother. He forgot about everything but this unforgivable crime of shooting an 11 year old girl.

And that was his fault.

The Moment he moved he heard another shot and everything went black. Seconds later he opened his eyes and saw his body, with a hole oozing blood in his forehead. He looked down and saw his black kimono and felt Zangetsu on his back. He looked up and saw the young woman standing there, looking at their dead bodies and fumbling for her phone, but she head a hard time, with her shivering hands. The two men already ran away.

_I'm not dead...am I? _He thought.

He looked over and saw Aiko staring at him with panicked eyes and shivering like crazy.

"Aiko!" he shouted and ran over to her.

"Am I dead?" she asked with a low but surprisingly even and clear voice.

Ichigo could just look at her sadly. Her eyes clouded with tears and she began to sob.

"I don't- I don't w-want to die!" she cried and clutched his kimono tightly. Ichigo could just hug her, he didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry...", he said finally. "If I hadn't let you go alone, you still would live..." He felt sick with his guilt. It was his fault in the end. He shouldn't let her have her way so easily.

"Hey." She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes after all her crying. "I gotta send you to soul society."

She just looked at him questioningly. "That's where Rukia lives. You know, she's dead, too. But she's a shinigami. I am half. But thats pretty much to explain right now."

He let out a sigh. Look, I'll send you now over there. I promise, I'll come over and look for you. I'll let Rukia look for you, too, alright? Right now, I have still some things to do here, but I'll come for you."

He gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise." he answered. With that, he tapped the hilt of zangetsu against her forehead and hoped that he could keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, garganta is it again. This is Chapter 2 of "New Life" and yeah. I was kinda disappointed to have received just one single Review. ONE! I mean, I didn't expect a quadrillion reviews but at least three or four, so I could have a few different opinions about what's good or bad. I mean, come on. Please. Gimme more. **

**But still, thanks ****LeftHRyder, thanks a bunch for the kind words, I'll do my best to keep it up!**

**Enjoy this chapter and ****REVIEW****!**

After Aiko was sent to Soul Society Ichigo looked back at their dead bodies. He stood up and began walking. He didn't know where to go first, Urahara Shop or home? He had to talk to Urahara, what where his options from here on? But he also had to talk to his father and inform him that he was actually dead. Really dead.

"Holy fucking cow, what the hell did I think?" he shouted furiously into the night. "I nearly got cut in half by Aizen and survived but some low life rapist loser just shot once and I fall dead! What the hell?"

He fumed at his carelessness but couldn't change it anymore. He was dead now. It was official. Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami, victor over Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer and Aizen Sosuke got killed. By a mere human criminal.

Unconsciously he walked home first. He opened the door and walked inside, just to be greeted by his father.

"YOU ARE LATE ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs as he launched his son with his feet just to be swung against a wall.

"DAMMIT OLD MAN! IS THIS THE WAY YOU GREET YOUR SON AFTER HE WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD?"

Silence.

"You…what?" Isshin stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"I got shot. My body is dead." He said, as he let himself fall onto the couch of the living room. He sighed and swept a hand through his hair. "We have to tell Yuzu and Karin about everything, dad. They must know that I'm fine and that it was just my body that died. I've got to go to hat-and-clocks."

"OOHHHH MASAKIIIIII!" Isshin yelled as he threw himself onto the huge poster of his passed away wife. "OUR DELINQUENT DEAD SON WON'T GIVE US GRANDCHILDREN IN HIS LIFETIME ANYMOREEEE! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE A SON LIKE-" He was cut off as Ichigo punched him hard on his head.

"DAMMIT OLD MAN! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" Ichigo stood there, his fist still held in the air, threatening for another punch.

"What is this noise?" came the question from the stairs as Karin came downstairs with Yuzu. Karin stood still, as she saw Ichigo in his black kimono. She saw him before in his shinigami attire but that was the first time he stood before her like this, no hiding or anything.

"Uh, Karin? I think there is something in the living room…I can see just a shadow or something like this, but it is there, definitely…" Yuzu said silently as she hid behind her sister.

"Ichi-nii? What…?" Karin was at a loss for words. Why was he standing there like this? It had to be something serious. She was sure of that.

Ichigo could see in Karin's face that she knew it had to be something serious. He didn't know how to tell them but he had to. And for once his father looked serious and was not just stupidly grinning. He was thankful for that.

"Yuzu can't see me, can she?" Ichigo asked. But Yuzu perked her head up at that. Her brows knitted together and she lowered her head sideways in thought.

"I just thought I heard onii-chan. " She mumbled confused. Ichigo was glad that she at least could hear him.

"It is him, Yuzu. He's the shadow you see. " Isshin replied. Yuzu's eyes clouded with tears at that. That could only mean one thing…

"Is he dead?" She asked with a broken voice. She couldn't bear losing her brother. The loss of her mother hit her hard, but losing her brother would break her down completely.

Ichigo spoke up to Yuzu. "It's ok, Yuzu. I'm fine", he tried to reassure her. She looked up and listened and that was a good sign, so he went on. "There's a place I want to go now…Soul Society. I'll be fine there. And I will visit you and Karin every time I can. I won't leave you alone and you know that. Be strong for me Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded shakily, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He was fine…at least he said so. But she believed him. And Karin hugged her comfortingly. It soothed her broken heart.

"Karin, take care of Yuzu and don't get into trouble, will you? And punch dad every once in a while for me to teach him some manners." He grinned at his dark haired sister. She just grinned back. "Dad will explain everything to you. I've got to go now." He said, as he turned to leave but was hugged tightly by Karin while Yuzu just stood there, unsure of what to do. It was an extremely odd scenery, since the roles where usually the other way around.

"Promise that you'll visit, Ichi-nii. Promise." Karin whispered in his Kimono, sobs wrecking her body.

"I will, I promise." Ichigo said as he hugged her back. She then let go of him and hastily and wiped her tears away with her hands. Ichigo walked over to Yuzu, who still stood there, unsure of everything. Ichigo knelt down in front of her and hugged her. He didn't know if she could feel it and if it was comforting at all for her but he did it nonetheless.

"Yuzu", he whispered, so that just she could hear it. "I know that you don't understand what's happening right now and that you are afraid. But you can hear me, don't you? That means that I am fine, don't you think? And if I get to Soul Society I will visit every chance I get. Maybe the next time I'll visit you'll be finally able to see me, too. Then you'll be able to visit me, too. Just don't be sad and don't cry over me. I love you, both you and Karin and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, onii-chan," she said, as he let her go. She smiled a little smile, but it was enough for now. She would be fine, knowing that he'll be fine and that he had every intend of visiting as often as possible.

"Dad, take care of Yuzu and Karin and don't do stupid things." Ichigo said as he turned to leave.

"You are on to speak about doing stupid things, son." He said with his trademark grin and patting his sons back with all his force.

Ichigo just grinned back and left. He left with a heavy heart but he wouldn't show it.

He didn't know that Yuzu collapsed crying heavily into Karin's shoulder the moment he closed the door.

As he arrived at Urahara Shop he was surprised at the sight that was presented for him. Orihime, Chad and Ishida stood there waiting for him, next to them Urahara with his fan hiding his face and his green and white striped hat shadowing his eyes. And next to him, there she was. He couldn't but ignoring everyone else as he saw that petite shinigami that changed his entire world, smirking at him with arms crossed above her chest and violet eyes twinkling with amusement. She walked towards him and as she stood before him she chuckled.

"It's been quite a while, wasn't it Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it's been…" he said, looking down at her softly.

The reaction he got wasn't quite what he expected as he doubled over after he got a forceful punch in his stomach and a crazy midget yelling over him.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU TO BE SHOT LIKE THAT? THAT IS A SHAME FOR EVERY SHINIGAMI! WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING I TEACHED YOU? DID YOU FORGET EVERYTHING SO EASILY? DO I HAVE TO ALWAYS BE AROUND YOU SO YOU WON'T BE SO RECKLESS?" She took a deep breath to cool herself down nut still looked angrily at Ichigo. How could he be so reckless? She was really worried after she heard that he died. "Stand up; we've got some things to talk about." She finally said and helped him up.

"Whatever, bitch…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath but still had to grin slightly.

Yeah, he missed her.

As they all sat at the small table in the Urahara shop and Ichigo had explained what exactly happened and how he died, they all had a look of pity on their faces.

Rukia spoke up first.

"Ichigo, immediately after Yamamoto-sotaicho heard of your death he asked for you to come to Soul Society. There are still some divisions without captains and with you being one of the most powerful shinigamis he asked me to talk to you about that."

Ichigo gave her a look full of doubt. "Rukia, I think you know as much as I know that I have absolutely no idea of anything about being a taicho of gotei 13."

Ichigo still doubted that he'll fit into a position as formal as the position of a taicho in gotei 13. But being able to see Rukia that often again he would do anything at the moment. He knew that a taicho had many responsibilities and had to work often until the very night evening but if that was the only position that was free, he would do it. Just for Rukia.

"No problem, there are people who will help you getting used to it. Me included." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll be able to become a really good taicho, Kurosaki-kun! _Kurosaki-taicho_, that sounds so exciting!" giggled Orihime.

Ichigo looked at her. Then he looked at Ishida who just pushed up his glassed and shrugged.

"It won't be that hard if all your subordinates run off after just one week, Kurosaki," he smirked at Ichigo.

Chad just grumbled and held a thumb up.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, now that that's cleared I guess we should bid our farewells, shouldn't we?" Urahara drawled. Ichigo sat up and stretched his limps.

"Alright", he said. "Let's go, Rukia."

He looked over his shoulder at his three friends. "I leave Karakura to you guys. And Chad…keep an eye on my sisters." They all nodded and Chad grumbled in response.

With Ichigo and Rukia were off to Soul Society.

Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side to the meeting of the divisions' taichos and fukutaichos, lost in their own thoughts.

_Why do they want me to become a captain? _Ichigo wondered. _I don't know anything about the duties of a taicho and I don't know anything about kido or the history of soul society. All I ever did was using my physical strength and duration…_

"You know, you worry too much, Ichigo." Rukia looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Yamamoto-sotaicho had his reasons to consider you as a taicho. And I do not think that you would be a really bad captain."

Ichigo glanced sideways at her in surprise and nodded in response. It always amazed him how she would know what he was thinking about.

"We are there." Rukia said. She knocked two times and opened the door. There were all taichos and fukutaichos of all divisions. Rukia and Ichigo walked inside and stopped right in front of Yamamoto Genryuusai, the sotaicho of gotei 13 and taicho of the 1st division of gotei 13.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, I escorted Kurosaki Ichigo to soul society, as you ordered." Rukia said while bowing.

"You are dismissed, Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto Genryuusai responded with his deep voice.

Rukia bowed again and was about to leave when she was suddenly stopped by Ichigos question. "Uh, could Rukia stay? If you don't mind, it is…"

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia looked at him wide eyed. Why would he want her to be here? It was his moment in the end, he was surely going to become a taicho, what reason would he have to want her to stay with him?

The taichos and fukutaichos looked with curiosity from Ichigo to Rukia and back.

Ichigo looked with all his concentration away from Rukias stare to hide his blush. He didn't know why he asked that and wished he didn't but then again could barely hide how glad he was about Yamamoto-sotaichos answer.

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo, I shall grand you this wish. But now, do you know why this meeting is held and why you were asked to be present?"

"Yes, Rukia told me already. I am offered a position as a taicho of the gotei 13, but really, I don't know if I would be the right one to be a captain and- "

"Kurosaki, stop pissin' 'round and say yes already! You act like a sissy man…you are more than that…and by the way, with you being present as a taicho we can fight to death whenever we want…" Kenpachi interrupted him and grinned at him menacingly. Ichigo could just look at him and wonder why Kenpachi always wanted to fight him. It's not like the other captains were weaklings or something.

"Yeah Ichigo, it's not like you are weak or something…as long as you won't scare your underlings away you would someday get used to it. I didn't know you'd shit your pants over something like that." Renji added.

Some other taichos and fukutaichos added their two cents to Ichigos doubts when finally Yamamotos deep and loud voice silenced them.

"Silence! Kurosaki Ichigo, if you have doubt about your capabilities to become a captain there is still one alternative for you. You still may become fukutaicho of 13th division under Ukitake Juushiro. 13th Division has been without a real fukutaicho for far too long."

Ichigo just stood there, eyes and moth wide open. He heard the other taichos and fukutaichos whispers in the background but didn't really care. But he saw Rukias reaction out of the corner of his eyes. She stared intently at her feet and he heard her gasp at Yamamotos suggestion.

"No." Ichigo said firmly. "I know the story of the former fukutaicho Shiba Kaien and because of that I decline. There are way more suitable persons for that position. They should be asked, not me."

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. Did you than change your opinion about you becoming a taicho?"

"Yeah, I did. May I ask which division is still without a taicho?"

"5th division, currently headed by Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"Alright." Ichigo said, then turned to look directly at Hinamori. "Would you have a problem with me being your taicho, Hinamori? I don't want to you to be forced into being my fukutaicho because I heard about how hard Aizens betrayal of you got to you. So I'll only do this if you have no problem with it."

Hinamori looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes. She didn't expect him to be so understanding and that he wanted her consent at all. So she was slightly taken a back.

Ichigo looked expectantly at her and after what seemed like hours passing by she collected herself and waved her hands in a dismissive way and smiled at him.

"No, no problem at all Kurosaki-san, I would be honored to have a taicho who is that strong! I could learn so much and about Aizen…," her voice got lower and darker as she began to mention him."Yes, he betrayed me and the whole soul society but I got to move on and I got to get stronger that something like that happens never again!" She said firmly.

The taichos and fukutaichos looked at her slightly surprised, it wasn't every day to see Hinamori Momo this serious about something after all.

Hitsugaya had the faintest smile on his serious face as he heard how serious Hinamori was about her wanting to become stronger. That meant that she finally began to move on.

_It was about time, Momo. But better now than never. I'm glad and I'll help you every possible way to become stronger."_

Ichigo now looked directly into Yamamotos eyes.

"I'll do it. I'll become taicho of the 5th division."

"Very well Kurosaki Ichigo, herewith I avow you to be taicho of the 5th division of gotei 13. If there is someone who does not accept this decision should speak now."

As everyone stayed silent Yamamoto handed him his white haori.

"Your fukutaicho will explain the further proceeding of your duties as a taicho to you." Yamamoto looked across the room at the rest of the present. "The meeting is finished."

As everyone was about to leave a sudden thought occurred to Ichigo.

"Wait please, I wanted to ask something." He said hastily. Rukia looked at him and the taichos and their fukutaichos rolled their eyes. They just wanted to go already.

"What is it, Kurosaki-taicho?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia head to swallow a chuckle down.

_Kurosaki-taicho…I'll need quite some time to get used to _that, she thought.

"Uh, you said that 13th Division had for quite some time no fukutaicho and well, I just thought…uh…", he trailed of and became suddenly extremely nervous. He wasn't sure anymore if it was such a good idea but since he began he had to finish now. He looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eyes and she stared at him, her brows raised and her eyes asking what the hell he was up to. He cleared his throat and went on. "Well, I just thought, why not Rukia?" Now Rukia looked at him as if he was insane and the other representatives of the 13 divisions now paid close attention. Ichigo stole a quick look at Byakuya, who had still that stoic look on his face but had one eyebrow raised ever so slightly, meaning him to go on. And that he did. "I mean, she knows 13th division really good already, has an huge amount of combat experience against strong enemies knows the world of the living as good as no one of the 13 divisions. And no one but her should be fukutaicho of division 13. If she wants to and if Byakuya allows it, that is." Ichigo finished. He looked away again, and wondered what had gotten into him today. Rukia would kill him, that was for sure. She never was someone to accept something she didn't deserve by herself.

_What kind of moron am I? _He thought.

Yamamoto looked at Ukitake. "Ukitake-taicho, you wanted to promote Kuchiki to your fukutaicho since long, but couldn't because Kuchiki-taicho vetoed."

"Yes, Yamamoto-sotaicho. That is correct."

Yamamoto turned to look at Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taicho, will you allow Kuchiki Rukias promotion?"

"If that is what she wants, I will not interfere this time." Byakuya answered in his monotone voice.

This time Yamamotos eyes landed on Rukia. She just stood there, looking shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Kuchiki Rukia, will you accept your promotion to fukutaicho of division 13?" He asked her.

Rukia felt slightly fatigued. What the hell was just happening? She couldn't explain.

"Y-yes, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I-I a-accept." She stammered.

"Very well, Ukitake-taicho will explain the further proceedings of your duties as fukutaicho to you, your armband will be given to you at the 13th division headquarter. Is there something else?"

He looked at the taichos and fukutaichos and as there was no more response he said: "This meeting is finished."

**Alright, that chapter is finished. I dunno what to think about it. Ichigo seems kinda OOC to me? Does he? Tell me. And I kinda messed his becoming a taicho up, didn't I? And I used "very well" and "taicho" and "fukutaicho" quite often, didn't I? I hope you still had fun. What happened to Aiko by the way? Dunno. Let's see in the next chapter. And how will Rukia react to Ichigo pushing her promotion? And is that chapter to long? How do you like it? That long? Or longer? Or shorter? Or as short as the first? **

**And what's most important: REVIEW DAMMIT! Don't make me mad at ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, wasup guys? It's garganta again. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for chapter 3 ;)**

**I was really happy to see, that there are now more reviews but there's still room for improvement ;)**

**I really enjoyed reading your reviews though, thanks a bunch! Now have fun with part 3! **

The meeting was finished and the representatives of the 13 divisions where finally released. Ichigo, the new taicho of division 5, just got outside the 1st division headquarters where the meeting was held, when he was suddenly stopped by someone calling his name.

"Ichigo, wait!" Rukia caught up with him. She pondered for a moment then said "Actually I should call you _Kurosaki-taicho_ from now on, shouldn't I?" She said with a smirk.

"What do you want, _Kuchiki-fukutaicho_?" Ichigo looked down at her with a not so bad imitation of the infamous and emotionless Kuchiki glaze, but this playful banter came to a sudden halt as Ichigo saw how serious Rukia suddenly got as she looked at him. He backed away a step, the fury in her eyes visible.

"Why did you do that, Ichigo? Why did you push me becoming a fukutaicho so suddenly? Why did you _care?_ It was _nothing_ of your business if or when I become a fukutaicho or not! You should've just left it alone!" She said in a low but threatening voice.

"What the hell is your problem? I mean, I know you are not one to appreciate something like what I did there, but you deserved it. And even Byakuya didn't interfere this time. No taicho or fukutaicho vetoed this decision. Get this inside your stubborn little head. You-deserved-this." He punctuated the words with a knock of his knuckles against her head. And earned a punch in his stomach.

Rukia sighed. He should've just let it alone but she couldn't be too angry with him. He was right, she hated it when people from outside of the division tried to push something for her sake, it felt like pity to her, yet she couldn't deny that she was proud how no one seemed to question her promotion. But then again, Yamamoto-sotaicho said that Ukitake-taicho tried earlier to promote her to become his fukutaicho. It was her brother who always vetoed and that hurt. What reasons had Byakuya nii-sama to do that? Did he think she wasn't qualified enough for a ambitious position like fukutaicho of a division of gotei 13? Why didn't he veto it this time?

She was startled out of her line of thought when Ichigo cupped her chin and raised her head to look directly in his eyes. She stared at him wide eyed, her face turning crimson as he touched her like that.

"Hey," he said softly. "You better not think too much about today and your brother, alright? Go, get some sleep, and whatever it is think about it tomorrow. Let's get going, it's late and we've got a hell load of business to do tomorrow, don't we, _Kuchiki-fukutaicho?_" He smirked at her and was glad that it was dark already or she could see how red his face suddenly became.

_What the hell is wrong with me today__? I act like a moron around her today…_

"Ugh!" was all he could get out after he earned another punch in his stomach.

"Don't call me fukutaicho like it is some serious disease you fool! And I still prefer you calling me by my first name, Ichigo." She added with a sly smile.

"I'll remember that," Ichigo said as he shakily got up.

Their conversation was suddenly over as Hinamori come over to them.

"Kurosaki-taicho, we need to go now. I'll show you your room and we need to discuss when and how to introduce you to the division."

"Yeah, you are right, Hinamori. Rukia, we've got to go. See you around midget," He said as he looked down at Rukia who swung another fist at his stomach but he dodged it successfully. He smirked at her and was off with Hinamori.

"I'll show you who is a midget, Ichigo…" She growled into the night with a raised fist threateningly in front of her.

"Rukia, we need to go too, when you are ready." Ukitake startled her, smiling kindly at her.

"Uh, yes, Ukitake-taicho. I'm ready to go."

Ichigo and Hinamori were walking unhurried, both lost in their own thoughts when Hinamori suddenly spoke up.

"Kurosaki-taicho, I just wanted to thank you that you asked for my consent of you becoming my taicho. I didn't expect it at all to be honest." She said as she smiled up at him.

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "No big deal, I just didn't want to force you into a new taicho without knowing that you are ok with that is all." He said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hinamori, how is the atmosphere in the division, by the way? I mean after Aizen and all."

Hinamori was a bit surprised by that question but she gave it serious thought nonetheless. She looked up at Ichigo with a serious look.

"Everyone of the division, who was already a member at the time of Aizens betrayal, is mistrusting of outside interferences of the division. We grew closer inside the division, but outsiders with a high rank who join the squad, high seated officers for example, are mistrusted. You will have a hard time, even though everyone knows of you."

"That was to be expected, but I'll do my best to win their trust." Ichigo said seriously.

Hinamori could just smile at that. She hoped with all she had, that this time her taicho would be really trustworthy and wouldn't betray her like Aizen did. But she wouldn't open up to him. Not that early. She would help him to get settled and to get used to his new responsibilities but that would be all. For now.

"Here we are." Hinamori said. "In which floor do you want to have you room, Kurosaki-taicho?"

"I can choose?" Ichigo asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, it's not like every taicho has to use the same room over and over again. Aizens room was in the second floor and I heard that the taicho before him, Hirako Shinji, had his room in the first floor."

"Shinji was taicho of the 5th division? I never knew. Uh, Hinamori, are there any rooms which are not used? If it's second or first floor doesn't really matter."

Hinamori thought for a second and tapped her finger on her chin and suddenly her face lightened up and she asked him to follow him.

"There." She said finally. "But it's pretty small, so I could look for bigger ones."

Ichigo just shook his head. "Not necessary, this is just fine. I don't need that much space."

Ichigo looked around the room. There was a small table with a candle for light, a few pillows to sit on and a folded futon with a blanket. Other than that, there was nothing. He had to add a few things, like pictures or something, to give the room some kind of personality. He went inside and took one of the pillows to sit and motioned for Hinamori to do the same.

"You said something about greeting the division members?" He asked Hinamori.

They discussed the best way to approach the sensitive topic of a new taicho to the division members until deep into the night.

Rukia walked home to the Kuchiki manor and wondered if she should confront her brother with what Yamamoto-sotaicho and Ukitake-taicho said about him interfering and preventing her promotion to fukutaicho of 13th division. She didn't know what to think about it. She didn't even know since when Ukitake-taicho wanted her to become his new fukutaicho. Since the death of her mentor Shiba Kaien? Or just before she met Ichigo? Or before she was sent back to the living world with Renji, Hitsugaya and the rest? She didn't know. Over all these years she just heard _today_, that her own brother didn't want her to become a fukutaicho. To say, that she was disappointed and hurt was an understatement.

She reached the gate, which led into the manor and passed it, still deep in thought. Every one of the staff was asleep already but she could see in the distance the candle light flicker in the room of her brother. She didn't want to talk to him right now and made her way through the different rooms to her own. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow she would begin her new job in division 13, thanks to a certain permanently scowling carrot-top who just couldn't stop himself from pushing her promotion. She hated him for that and was still angry, even if not that angry anymore but then again she couldn't thank him more speaking out what he had in his mind. Without him suggesting her for that vacant position she would have never known about her brother preventing her position. And even if that knowledge broke her heart she couldn't thank Ichigo enough for what he did, even if he did unconsciously. She still wondered though, why her brother would now not prevent her promotion and would just say that if the promotion was what she wanted, he would not interfere _this time._ It was all just too confusing. After she changed into her sleeping garment and laid down on her futon, she pulled her blanket up to her chin. Her chin still tingled after Ichigos soft touch and she wondered since when he became so…the way he acted today. She couldn't find a word for the way he acted; it was so different from what she remembered. Two years ago he would yell at her and insult her drawings and he fondness of Chappy the rabbit. And now he would help her to her promotion and touch her chin like a person would touch his beloved one. It was just plain weird. She even had for a split second thought he would…no, she was just confused after the events in the meeting, that was all there was to it.

As she turned to her side, she touched her chin unconsciously and had the faintest smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

The training hall of division 5 was full and it was loud. The members wondered what could be so urgent, that their admired fukutaicho would call them in the wee hours of the morning into the training hall for a meeting. Some would think she would announce to them that she was finally promoted to become taicho of 5th squad, others thought that she would finally admit to them that she and Hitsugaya-taicho were a couple, it was an open secret after all. There were also some members, who guessed that she achieved bankai and wanted to show them.

But no one expected the orange haired and permanently scowling boy walking next to their fukutaicho. Wearing a taicho's haori. With the emblem of the 5th division on its back. As they both walked past the now silent crowd of 5th division members Ichigo felt suddenly uneasy. He felt every single eye on him and wouldn't complain if the ground below him would suddenly open up and swallow him down. At least he wouldn't feel those piercing gazes on him anymore. As they reached the platform, where the taicho and fukutaicho could hold their speeches, Hinamori spoke up.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad you could make it, because this is a very important moment for our 5th division. Yesterday, at late evening, the taichos and fukutaichos of gotei 13 were called to a meeting by Yamamoto Genryuusai-sotaicho. The reason for this meeting was, that Kurosaki Ichigo," she looked at him, "died yesterday in the real world. You all know that the divisions, which were also for some amount of time without a taicho, had their vacant positions since a few weeks seated again. The only divisions with vacant positions were now our and the 13th division, which, by the way is no more vacant- Kuchiki Rukia is since yesterday fukutaicho of division 13. But now, back to why you all were called here. Kurosaki Ichigo was escorted by Kuchiki Rukia to Soul Society and to the headquarters of division 1, where the meeting was held. In that meeting, Kurosaki Ichigo was appointed to the position of 5th division taicho."

With that Hinamori ended her introduction speech. One would expect that the audience would now applaud or something, but there was no such thing. Ichigo could hear a grumble there and mumble here but not really something that sounded kind at all. Ichigo looked at Hinamori, who nodded reassuringly.

Ichigo took a step forward and the division members fell silent again. He looked around and saw faces who all seemed to have the same look on them: distrust. He didn't know how to begin and decided to do the easiest thing, to just talk.

Taking one last deep breath he began.

"Good Morning, division 5 members. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, as Hinamori-fukutaicho already said. I was appointed to become your new taicho." He looked around again and saw some faces darken some more. It seemed like they took it _really_ hard that they were betrayed by the taicho, whom they all trusted so blindly.

_This won't be an easy job._ Ichigo thought. _No, this won't be easy at all._

"I know," he went on, "that you all were disappointed and betrayed by someone whom you all looked up to. I can't say that I understand your feelings right now and I would lie if I said I do. All I can say is, that I'll do my best to let you see, that I won't ever betray you and I won't ever let you down. And all I can ask of you is just to give me that chance to prove myself to you. Thank you."

He was relieved, that his little speech at least earned a few stray clapping hands.

"Alright everyone, you can get back to your training and to your work. I will introduce Kurosaki-taicho to his new assignment and to the barracks of 5th division. If you have any questions you are free to ask _both of us._" Ichigo didn't miss how she stressed the last three words.

With that the black crowd of division members cleared up and Hinamori and Ichigo were left alone. Ichigo let out a deep sigh.

"Man, they really took it hard, didn't they?" Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, his scowl deep.

"Can you blame them, Kurosaki-taicho? How would you react, if the person you admired most and idolized suddenly turns out to be the leader of the enemy?" Hinamori asked with a very serious look on her face.

"I know, I know, don't take it the wrong way. It's just, it wasn't like I didn't expect it to be hard to win their trust but I didn't expect it to be _that_ hard…"

Ichigo looked back down at her and so her eyes just soften a little bit.

"Give them time, Kurosaki-taicho. I needed it too, probably more than anyone. But finally I managed to move on. But it will not only take you time to gain their trust, it will take you time to gain my trust too. Don't take that personally, I just grew more…_careful…_with these kinds of things. If you would now follow me, we've got work to do."

_Great_,_ she doesn't trust me either. This sucks, but well. It was to be expected._ Ichigo thought as he followed her.

After a long day of introductions and paperwork Ichigo stood at the cliff of Sokyoku Hill and stared at the horizon. He thought about today's events and how his life took a total turnaround. He wanted to become a doctor, but was now dead and was taicho of a division whose members were told, that they were free to ask both their taicho and fukutaicho but every single one of those who actually had questions ignored him. Hinamori wanted to pass one of those questions to him, but he just shook his head and told her later, that he didn't want them to be forced to ask him or at least to speak with him. He wanted them to come to him on their own free will. He laid down on his back and folded his hands under his head. A few minutes after he closed his eyes he felt an all too familiar reiatsu approaching him.

"I knew you would be here." Rukia stated.

"You are so smart. How was your day, Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Quite stressful, Kurosaki-taicho. What about yours, Kurosaki-taicho? Did everything went well, Kurosaki-taicho? I surely hope so, Kurosaki-taicho!" She answered with a voice so sweet, Ichigo thought he was about to get cavities.

"Alright, I got it, Rukia. Did you talk to your brother already?"

"No," she sighed, as she laid down next to him. "I didn't get the chance yet."

Ichigo knew instantly, that she lied. She was bad at that. At least to him.

"You know that I question about everything of Byakuya, but not- or at least _no more_ that he cares about you. I don't know what reasons he had, to do what he did, but if you should _get_ the chance to _finally_ speak to him, you should. Even if you don't want to."

She glanced sideways at him and could just smile. He still had his eyes closed. She often saw him asleep back I the world of the living and recognized that his scowl softened quite a bit when he slept. It gave him a more peaceful look. But right now his scowl was in full force and it looked a bit funny with closed eyes.

"If you say so, strawberry." She answered finally.

Ichigos frown deepened at that but he didn't say anything. They laid like that for quite some time, comfortably, enjoying the silence and the simple knowledge that they were next to each other. They both missed each other's company way more than they would let on, so they enjoyed this time of silence and peace.

After what seemed like hours of just laying at the cliff of Sokyoku Hill Ichigo suddenly spoke up again.

"Rukia, how did Byakuya find you?"

Rukia got up and looked at him, wonder clearly on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, back when you lived in Rukongai, how did he find you there?"

Rukia grew now seriously curious about his questions. "Why would you ask?"

Ichigo sat up and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I need to find Aiko as fast as possible."

**Well yeah, what to think about it? ****It's shorter than chapter 2 but not much shorter and it's kinda slow, isn't it? But I liked it, more than the first both parts. What about you? Did the story improve in your eyes? Or the opposite? And what about the serious cliffhanger? You can't wait for the next part, can you? I miss Aiko actually, I want her back in the story but I do my best to make it as realistic as possible. And one more question? Did you ever laugh about something in the story? I never laughed once as I wrote it, not in one single part in one single chapter :D But I chose the genres to be romance AND humor :D**

**Ah, and before I forget: !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. It's garganta. I can't believe how many of you have my story in their favorite- and alert-list! It really makes me proud! Thank you all so much! And thank you all for your really nice reviews, especially LeftHRyder- you reviewed "New Life" from the very first chapter up until now after all. Thanks for that! I really hope you'll enjoy it till the end :) **

_O Aiko, where art thou?_

Aiko opened her eyes after the insanely bright light disappeared and she looked around. She was in the middle of a completely deserted path, to her left and right shabby shacks. She stood up shakily and looked for a tall guy with bright orange hair but only saw a few heads peeking through dirty and/or broken windows.

An old, bald man with a fuzzy white beard and a slightly crooked stance approached her slowly, looking gently at her, trying not to scare her off.

"Hello, little girl, what's your name? I am Akaze Takashi. It seems like you just died and were sent here by a shinigami? What a shame, in such a young age…" He trailed off.

Aiko backed off a little; she was beginning to get slightly panicked. The old man recognized that and stopped walking to her, giving her space but kept on talking to her.

"Do you know where you are, little girl?"

Aiko tried to stay calm, but had a hard time doing so. She was scared.

"S-s-soul S-s…" she started but trailed off. She couldn't remember the correct name anymore.

_What was it again? Something with soul, I am sure._

"It's Soul Society, little girl. This is West Rukongai District 43 to be exact. You are lucky to have landed here…you could have get it much worse. We are not exactly wealthy around here and there are some struggling every day for food and clean water but the crime rate is not that high. You were sent here by a shinigami, weren't you? Someone with a black kimono and a sword?" He explained.

_Y__es, Kurosaki-san suddenly had these things on and tapped the bottom of his sword against my forehead…why had he all those weird things on anyways? He looked like a samurai-hero or something like that, but didn't this old man-san say something about shinigamis?_

Aiko unconsciously touched her forehead as she thought about all that. She suddenly realized that that old man-san always referred to her as 'little girl' and she couldn't have that.

"Uh, my name i-is Urugawa Aiko an- and you are r-right, K-Kurosaki-san sent me here and h-he said h-he a-and Kuchiki Rukia-san w-would l-look for me…" she stammered.

_What am I thinking? I __only talked to him a few hours maybe…he wouldn't care for me and waste his time on searching for me…but he promised me…didn't he?_

She was startled as she heard several gasps as more and more of the inhabitants walked out of their shabby homes.

"Did you say Kurosaki- san? Like Kurosaki Ichigo? And Kuchiki Rukia? You have some really famous friends, you know that?"

"Huh? What d-do you mean, old man- san? Are you f-friends with Kurosaki-san?" She asked, getting more confident as she began to think that those people wouldn't hurt her.

The old man dropped a sweat at how Aiko referred to him but ignored it for now.

"No, we never saw Kurosaki Ichigo nor Kuchiki Rukia, but we surely heard of them. Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Aizen Sosuke, a very evil man. And Kuchiki Rukia first lived in South Rukongai District 78, a very bad place to grow up. But she was adopted a long time ago by Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of one of the four noble houses in Soul Society and was about to be executed a little more than 2 years ago. But Kurosaki Ichigo rescued her. You know, things like these spread very fast around the districts, even though there are so many."

Aiko could just listen in awe, her eyes wide and her moth slightly open. It was quite a lot to take in. Kurosaki- san a famous hero and Kuchiki Rukia-san an adopted member of a noble house. And a criminal? She was about to be executed after all.

_I have to ask Kurosaki-san about that. If he'__ll come at all,…but he will come and get me, he promised!_

After Takashi assumed, that Aiko didn't have to say something to what he just told her, he decided to offer her a place to stay.

"You could stay with me and my wife, Yoshiko, here," he said and pointed at a gentle looking, small woman with loosely braided white hair. "You said that Kurosaki Ichigo would come to look for you didn't you? While you wait you can stay with us."

"Yes, we would love to have you with us, Aiko-chan." Yoshiko smiled kindly at her. "But be warned, Aiko-chan. Don't get your hopes too high, that Kurosaki-sama will find you so soon. Rukongai is big, and once a Shinigami sends you to Soul Society it is random where you will land. And Rukongai has 320 districts. You could have landed anywhere. It may take many months until they find you."

Aiko was shocked after she heard that.

_320 places where I could have landed? That's like a- a… million! It could take month until he finds me she said…he'll forget me. That's for sure now…I better get used to living here…_

Aiko stood up, her eyes firmly on the ground, and walked towards those two nice old persons, who offered her so kindly a place to live, a roof over her head. She bowed politely.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you". She mumbled, her eyes were on the ground. They couldn't see her face and she was glad about that. She struggled to keep herself from crying, trying to stop her lower lip from quivering so violently and her eyes from tearing up. She was glad that she could at least control her voice perfectly. As long as they didn't see her face, there was nothing that would give away the tiny flame of hope, she had kept burning in the depth of her heart, that now vanished into nothingness.

Ichigo and Rukia were in front of Byakuya's office in 6th division. They were at the Kuchiki manor at first but were told, that Byakuya had a lot of work to do and was still to be expected in his office.

"You sure you want to come with me?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

Rukia just shrugged. "I have to see him sometime again anyways, so it doesn't matter if it's now or later. And I want to know too, how he found me. It's not that easy after all. He didn't know how I looked and many years passed since my sister abandoned me. I could have been anywhere by the time he came searching for me."

"Alright then…" Ichigo said and knocked on the door.

They waited a few seconds for a response. "Come in," came finally Byakuya's monotone voice and Ichigo opened the door.

"I need to talk to you, Byakuya." Ichigo approached him directly.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, non-visible for the mere eye.

"What could you have to talk about with me, Kurosaki?"

"I need to know how you found Rukia back when she lived in Rukongai."

Byakuya now raised both his eyebrows in a visible manor, if you looked close enough.

"Why do you ask?"

Ichigo grew slightly impatient. Why wouldn't he just answer his questions but ask him questions in return? But he kept himself from saying something stupid. This was important.

"Because I need to find someone myself."

"I see. I shall tell you then, but you will be disappointed. Hisana told me that she and Rukia were sent to District 78 in South Rukongai, so it was most likely the place I would begin to search for Rukia. And the moment I saw Rukia, I knew she had to be Hisana's sister. Rukia looks too much like Hisana to not notice. In the end I was just lucky that Rukia happened to be still living in said District. Of course it took me a year to find her; the district was chaotic and big after all. And I guess that you do not know in which district whoever you want to find was sent to. So you have 320 districts in a total to search. Your situation is unlikely more difficult than mine was, Kurosaki."

Ichigo could barely hide his disappointment. He had hoped for a great searching squad which Byakuya could possibly have been offering him for help (if he found somewhere the kindness in that black hole in his chest which swallowed every kind of emotion and what also happened to be his heart).

Ichigo sighed and resigned himself for a long time of searching for Aiko. He hoped that she was fine and that she would have faith in him. Sure, he had just talked to her one time for maybe a couple of hours, but she was dead because of him, he left her walk home alone. He couldn't and wouldn't leave her alone this time. He promised to take care of her in Soul Society and he wouldn't break that promise. He just hoped that she wouldn't lose faith in him.

Byakuya eyed Ichigo's expression carefully. He knew that boy well by now. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't stay still until he found whoever he wanted to find. And that attitude reminded him of Hisana. He remembered painfully how guilt ridden his beloved wife was because she abandoned her little sister, who now happened to be his pride, and how she would spend every free second of her life trying to find Rukia. Of course the circumstances were as different as they could be- Hisana's reason was guilt, Ichigo's was most likely something like a promise. It would be just too typical for him to have a reason like that. He didn't know who this person Ichigo wanted to find was and he didn't know what this person was like. He actually didn't even care. But he would help him, this one time, because he knew that Hisana would also help him and because he wanted to make up to Rukia for interfering on her promotion over the last years. He didn't miss how she avoided him since that meeting but he would wait until she would approach him and he knew that she would. He glanced at Rukia and caught her eyes with his but she looked down the moment their eyes met. He sighed inwardly at that and spoke up.

"I will help you find whoever it is you want to find, Kurosaki. But don't you think it is because of you, that I help you. I have my own reasons to help you." He stole a glance at Rukia. "You should speak with the gatekeepers. And I had some workers of my manor help me search. I will talk to them to help you as well. Now I would like to continue with my work, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Byakuya!" Ichigo grabbed Rukias wrist and was off in the direction of Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya allowed his mind to drift off for the shortest moment to Hisana and had a sad smile on his face, which was gone as quickly as it came and he went on with his paperwork.

It was now a week since Ichigo talked to Byakuya. He talked to the four gatekeepers and even had a little success. They all had heard of several thousands of 'newcomers' to Soul Society on the day he died but Jidanbo, whom he talked last to and whom he knew since he was the first one he fought in Soul Society, told him something that caught his attention. Someone, probably a young girl, said, that she was friends with him and that she was sent to soul society by him. He thanked Jidanbo for this magnificent news and was about to head westwards when Rukia took halt of him.

"Ichigo, wait!" She struggled keeping him in place because he wouldn't listen.

"I can't Rukia, I need to find her! She's waiting! It's been a week now!"

"Would you just listen to me for a second?" She said and grew annoyed at his impatient attitude, so she kicked him hard on the back of his head and caused him to land face first on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH?" Ichigo screamed at her and clutched his now throbbing head in his hands, staring at the petite shinigami in disbelief.

"Stop whining, I didn't even use my full force because I didn't want you to die yet," She said nonchalantly. "Also I wouldn't have needed to do this if you would have listened to me in the first place. But anyways, what I wanted to say is-," she took a deep breath- "YOU NEED A PLAN YOU IMBECILE!"- and punched him hard in his face. Ichigo was about to yell again but Rukia was not finished yet.

"How did you want to find her? Just walk through every district and scream for her, in the hope that she would somehow hear you and just walk out? Don't be foolish, Ichigo! Without a plan you would be lost in there! You would need an entire lifetime just to find a hint of her! Nii-sama needed a year to finally find me and he even _knew_ in which _district_ he needed to begin his search! And he was right as he said that he was lucky that I still was in that district! It's not like you need to stay your entire lifetime in one district, how would Hisana-sama would have ever met him if it would be like that? If you would finally get to the district where she originally was sent to, she could be in an entirely different district!"

Ichigo looked down to the ground as Rukia still huffed over his impatience. She was right and he hated that fact. He hated it when she was right, because than she would always act like that. She would punch him and she would hold emotional speeches like this one and they always would have the desired effect and he just hated it. But he couldn't help to always be grateful for her being by his side at times like these. He wouldn't admit it though. He would never admit things like these. He finally stood up and looked at her.

"You are right Rukia. It will help to have a plan. Do you have one?"

"Actually, yes." She answered and turned to look at Jidanbo who had watched the whole scene with great interest and amusement. "Ikkanzaka-san, who told you about that girl? From whom did you hear that she was friends with Ichigo?"

In an old shack in West Rukongai, district 43, Aiko sat on the floor in her new room with her arms around her legs, he chin on her knees. It was a small room, with a small window with a grille. Her bed was a thin futon on the floor which had also dirty sheets to keep her from cold. She now wore an old yellow kimono, which was a tad too long for her but she didn't complain.

It was a week now that she lived with old man-san and his really nice wife. They were so kind to her but she just couldn't get used to this. It wasn't like she liked those two, but she didn't feel comfortable. She couldn't talk to them in the easy way she could with Ichigo. In this short amount of time he had felt more like a friend to her than anybody else ever did. She couldn't stop thinking about the passionate way he used to talk as he told her about Rukia. She seemed like a funny person with a fondness for some rabbit called Chappy and a very physical way to express her aggravation over something. And she gets quickly annoyed when someone mocks her about her height or her drawings. At least that's what Ichigo told her and it also sounded like he kept mocking on her about her height and drawings. She wondered if he liked to be hit or if he just liked to be hit by _her_. But both possibilities were just plain _weird._

She sighed and drew her legs closer to her chest. She wondered if Ichigo was looking for her at all. If she recalled what old man-san and his wife said Rukongai was a really huge place with hundreds of districts and it would be really hard to find anyone here.

She also wondered why Ichigo promised to look and care for her when they were here at all. Was it because she was so afraid and shocked as she realized that she was dead? Was it out of pity for her? Did he really mean it as he said that he'd look out for her? She didn't know. She was just so confused.

She couldn't wait anymore. She looked outside.

_It's beginning to get dark…they should be sleeping soon._

She remembered how she talked to old man's wife-san a couple of days ago. If she remembered correctly, she said, that Rukongai was separated in North-, East-, West- and South-Rukongai, which had all 80 Districts, which made 320 Districts in a total. Each had a number, which got bigger when the district was further away from the center and the center was where Ichigo most likely was. And if she was in District 43 it meant, that she was somewhere in the middle. Not too far away from the center. And she also asked in which direction the center was. She knew where to go, to find Ichigo. She decided to take a short nap, before she started her journey to the center.

As Akaze Yoshiko knocked at Aiko's door to wake her up and got no response she opened it and was greeted by an empty room. She immediately knew, what Aiko was up to, and for that she mumbled exasperatedly: "Stupid little girl."

She walked back to her and her husband's bedroom and told him.

"What should we do about it? And what should we tell that Kurosaki-boy when he finds here?"

"We will do nothing…what can we do in our age? And we can't sent someone off to search for her, they would have no chance to survive…and about that boy, well, we tell him what happened and we show him the direction she went too…you showed her the right direction didn't you?" He asked concerned. He knew how his wife sometimes confused directions and showed the complete opposite direction of which she originally intended to.

"Why yes, of course I did. I told her that the center is there," she said as she pointed further to the west.

Takashi swallowed hard. All he could do was now pray for her.

_Please survive, little girl, please do the right thing and come back…_

**So, Chapter 4 is done. What do you think? What about the Aiko-parts? Annoying? Or more like '**_**legen… wait for it… dary**_**? I liked them, because I like Aiko. There I really have to pat myself on the back for creating her :P**

**And something I'd really liked to know: What did you really enjoy about my story so far AND what could I still do better? I'm looking forward to your reviews because I am sooo sure you'll give me plenty ;)**

**I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Just be patient. **

**Garganta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys and girls, men and women. This is chapter 5. I can't believe I even managed to get that much finished. Well whate****ver. I hope you enjoy it though. What I dislike though is that it is always the same ones reviewing my story. 2 or 3 others maybe once, but come on. Other than that it is always the same two. If you review my story I can make things better. It is only for the best. So please, do me just this favor ;)**

**And for bcsaturdai asking me for action scenes: they will come, I don't know when but they surely will come. But I couldn't see where I could fit it in this chapter so I left it. But still thanks for you reviewing my story so regularly! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at his desk in the office of division 6 and signed paper after paper. It seemed like there was no end to all the documents and files and what else there was to sign for him. It was really a boring job. And in addition to the job being boring as hell came, that he was totally distracted. He kept thinking about Aiko. He had to find her and yet it was already 3 weeks since he was in Soul Society. 3 weeks and she could be anywhere. Any free second he had, and it really wasn't much, he spent following the hints he got from those people living in West Rukongai. But it was tiresome. He had to go from District 20 to 35 to 18 to 26 and so on. It didn't seem like any progress at all. He also wondered how those people walked over 15 districts and back, the distance wasn't short after all. How else could they get the information they had? It was just weird.<p>

He glanced at Hinamori, who sat on her desk and was also busy reading papers over and signing them. He and his fukutaicho had made some small progress in their relationship as taicho and fukutaicho and Ichigo was glad about that. It wasn't like Hinamori had by now opened her whole heart to him, even though she was one who was quite open about her thoughts and emotions. She didn't talk much with Ichigo the first couple of weeks and if she did, it was usually about business matters. By now she still didn't talk about all her private life with him but she allowed some small talk about nothing at all and yet it was so much for Ichigo. It was a little crack in the ice and that meant progress. He was glad about that. Ichigo looked outside and saw how the sun began to set already. Ichigo stretched his limbs on his chair and let out a huge yawn.

"Hinamori, you can go home already, I'll finish this; it isn't that much more."

Hinamori looked at him quite surprised. In the three weeks he was now her taicho he never let her go home early, so she was slightly startled at that.

"Uh, I can finish this Kurosaki-taicho, there are just a few more documents left; it won't even take 2 hours!" She replied hastily.

"I really mean it Hinamori, you can go home. You've done enough over the last three weeks for me, helping me getting used to all this and even before that you had more than enough to do as a substitute taicho, you must be dead tired by now. You really can go home. You could use the rest." He allowed his face to soften slightly and put the smallest of smiles on. "Please." He added.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-taicho." She said with a sweet smile and cleaned her desk a little. She took what was left of her work in her hands and put them down on Ichigos desk. "This is what is left; it really isn't that much anymore. Thank you again, Kurosaki-taicho." She said, bowing slightly and left.

Ichigo sighed and went on with his work. He couldn't concentrate though. His mind drifted away again, this time not to Aiko, who of course still lingered in the sorrowful back of his mind, but to that certain violet eyed midget shinigami. He recalled the past 2 weeks, how she spent every spare second she had, just to help him search for Aiko. Of course he didn't expect any different from Rukia, but still he couldn't think of any way to show her how grateful he was, if he wanted to that is. He was sure that she could see through his façade, but he wouldn't let anything of his true emotions and feelings show, not matter how obvious it was that he just put on a façade.

He looked at his desk. There was a picture of his family, him, Yuzu, Karin, his father and one lone picture with just his mother on it. He went to the living world to their house past week in the middle of the night, of course with permission from Yamamoto-sotaicho after he asked him to get some personal things from the living world. He didn't want to anyone notice that he was there, he wanted to give them some time to adjust into living without him, especially his sisters. But what he saw when he went into his room nearly broke his resolve. In his bed, there were Yuzu and Karin, sleeping together, cuddled up and nothing in his room was changed. It all looked the way it was at the day he left. He needed to collect himself and took the Shakespeare drama he wanted to finish and the two pictures he now looked at on his desk. He left through the window with a last "see you soon" to his sleeping sisters and left with a heavy heart.

He was startled out of his thoughts as someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" Ichigo answered annoyed. Who would want to see him for whatever reason at _this_ time of a day? It was nearly night.

"You still seem busy." Rukia said as she walked inside.

"Yeah kinda. What's up? It's pretty late."

"I just thought you could use some company since I figured you were alone after I saw Momo walk to 10th division…" Rukia mumbled as she looked everywhere but at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at that but mumbled a "thanks" nonetheless at her direction.

Ichigo continued his work in silence, but peeked every now and then at Rukia as she was sitting on the couch at the wall opposite of Ichigos desk. She looked around and took in everything that was in his office.

"Ichigo," she looked him deep in the eye. "I know in which district Aiko was sent to."

Ichigo looked up with a start, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a silent "O".

Rukia looked seriously at him and continued. "I had not much work to do and was finished pretty soon so I went to Rukongai and kept on asking. There was this one man who said that he had an old friend in district 43 who told him about that girl who was sent there and that she said something about me and you and that you told her you would look for her. I thought that that has to be her. We go there tomorrow, as it is our day off."

"NO! We can't wait! We've got to go now!" Ichigo said firmly and was about to stand up when Rukia pierced him with her eyes onto his chair.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, don't you forget that you are now a taicho of gotei 13! You have duties to fulfill! You cannot forget about that fact because of one girl whom you only knew for a couple of hours!" She raised her voice as Ichigo was about to protest. "And you have tomorrow a whole day off! We can go early, so you have a whole day for your reunion." _If she is still there._

Ichigo was about to protest again but closed his mouth in the end. He sighed in defeat, since she was right yet _again_. Being a taicho of gotei 13 meant having a position with highest responsibilities and he couldn't ignore them. It sucked.

"I hate you being always right, you know that?" He muttered darkly at her and continued to sign documents. He was glad that there wasn't much more left.

"I know, but someone has to use his brain once in a while and since you don't even have one…" She smirked at him.

"Midget."

"Strawberry."

"I hate you."

"Hate you, too." She answered sweetly.

With that they returned to their usual silence, the kind of silence that was just possible between them, the comfortable silence that hung peaceful in the air that surrounded them, that relaxed their racing minds and hearts. Ichigo continued with his work and was about to be finished when Rukia spoke up again.

"Ichigo, how does Aiko know about me anyway? I mean, all those people we asked about her said that she also mentioned me. I never gave it a thought up until now but…how does she know?" She was sure, that Ichigo told Aiko about her but she was curious just what he did tell her. Probably nothing about her being about 150 years old and that she was actually dead but there were other things to tell and she wondered what he did tell. She didn't _really_ care but was curious nonetheless. She was allowed to be curious about things like that, wasn't she?

Ichigo didn't respond ant continued with his work. The seconds passed and Rukia tapped with one foot repeatedly on the floor, getting impatient. He _ignored_ her. "Well?" She pressed.

Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh and looked up finally. "I told her that you are an annoying midget who draws crappy bunnies." With that he continued to finish up what was left of his work.

Rukia could just look at him with a not so amused expression and she could see, from what was left of Ichigos face in her sight, how he tried to suppress a smirk. Her face became a dangerous shade of red and she was about to explode when Ichigo looked up again with his facial features softened a bit.

"I told her nothing more than a few stories of us, when we were not hunting hollows down or fighting espadas. Funny stories." Her face softened rapidly and she had a small smile on her face. The only one who ever could make a smile genuinely like that was that carrot top, she would never admit it though.

"But", he continued, "I really told her that your drawings are shitty and that you are a midget." He grinned.

That was it.

She flew over to his deck, punched him down from his chair, towered above him and screamed at the top of her lungs right in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD?"

* * *

><p>Since two weeks Aiko was wandering from district to district now but she couldn't tell if she was in the right direction or if she was in the wrong direction. She had the feeling that the shacks became shabbier by the second, that the streets became more chaotic and the people more suspicious. She was afraid. She just wanted to hide somewhere and wait for Ichigo to find her, but that was now even more unlikely. The moment she decided to take matters in her own hands the chance that Ichigo would finally find her was even more unlikely. So she kept on going, if she kept going she would find him one day. Or so she thought. There have been many people who offered her help, like something to drink or eat but she was too afraid to trust them. She preferred to steal. Yes, Aiko stole. She had to. She couldn't trust anyone here but herself. She hated it, but couldn't help it. Usually she was kind of naïve with these kind of things and because of that she was often the victim of jokes and pranks by her classmates but she never learned out of that. She always wanted to treat people like she wanted to be treated by them but she began to learn over the years, that the other people never thought the same way like her. Still she never changed her attitude. Up until now. Now she had to steal her water and food and had to run away if she got caught, hide in dark narrow streets and hope that there wasn't someone. She never thought that life after death would be like that. She always thought that if you were good, and she was good, you would live in the clouds with everything you liked. But it was nothing like that. For her it was running and hoping. All she could do was to run and to hope.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia arrived at West Rukongai District 43 early the next morning. They walked through the district and looked around. It was a deserted street, dusty, and the houses on the left and right were slightly run down. Not that they threatened to collapse at any moment, but run down nonetheless.<p>

"Oi, anybody there?" Ichigo yelled into the street.

Rukia punched him hard on his arm and shouted at him. "Don't you have any manners? You can't call for people like that! You are just so rude sometimes."

Rukia turned back to the street and also yelled. "Hello, is there anybody? Come out please, we need to talk to you damn it!"

Ichigo looked away with an annoyed expression.

_She just __did the same. The only difference was that she said 'hello' and 'please' but she called for them the same way I did…_

Finally a short man with tousled black hair and a tired expression on his face came out.

"What do you want, shinigami?"

"We look for a girl, Urugawa Aiko, and we would appreciate if you could help us find her. We were said, that she was sent here after her death in the living world." Rukia told him.

"Then you must be Kuchiki Rukia, I guess? That you are Kurosaki Ichigo is pretty clear, with that dyed hair of yours…" he said to Ichigo disapprovingly. Ichigo was about to raise his fist, but Rukia sensed that and took hold of his arm keeping him from raising it further. "About that Aiko girl," the man went on, "I heard that she lived with that old Takashi-san, a bald, old guy with a fuzzy beard, down in the center of District 43. You just follow the street down, should take you about an hour to get there if you take on a lazy pace. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you very much, you really helped us." Rukia said and left the man standing there, Ichigo's arm still tightly in her grip.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia saw the man immediately. An old man bald, with a fuzzy white beard. He was outside taking a walk with his wife as they approached him.<p>

"Takashi-san!" Ichigo called to him.

Akaze Takashi was surprised to hear his name called out from such an unfamiliar voice and looked up to see who would talk to him. His heart sank, as he saw the ridiculous hair color and knew immediately who it was and what he would want from him. He sighed.

"Kurosaki-san, "he began and recognized than the white haori, "or should I say Kurosaki-taicho now? Well, I guess you are here for little Aiko, aren't you?"

"Yes", Ichigo nodded. "She is with you isn't she? That's what I heard after all."

Takashi's face saddened. He hated to say what he had to say, but there was no other choice. "I'm afraid she ran off two weeks ago. I guess she wanted to come to you on her own, Kurosaki-taicho but she took the wrong direction…"

"Oh man…why didn't you stop her?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Because she ran off in the middle of the night and what could we have done? We are two old people, Kurosaki-taicho. If we could have stopped her we would have, but we couldn't. We are really sorry."

Ichigo still fumed. He thought he was so close, but now he was further away than before.

"Ichigo, come on. We still have more than a half day to search, we can make progress if we keep on searching now. Thank you for your help, Takashi-san" Rukia said politely and bowed slightly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia spent the next 2 hours racing from district to district, asking people if they saw a little girl with dark eyes and straight brown shoulder length hair wearing a yellow kimono, but no one saw her. Ichigo now became slowly impatient; they were now coming closer to the really bad districts and still didn't have any idea where she could be. They were tired, racing from district to district in full speed and needed a great amount of time to get back to the West Gate.<p>

"You can go back already Rukia. I can keep searching on my own; you must be tired by now." Ichigo said, letting out a huge yawn.

Rukia just shook her head. "You keep on yawning for the last half hour in a minute's interval and worry about me being tired. Ichigo, we should go both back already, by the time we get back to west gate it will begin to dusk."

Ichigo nodded tiredly in agreement. He didn't like it here. They were in District 52 already and it was beginning to get chaotic and really dirty. He couldn't imagine how District 78 would be, where he knew Rukia grew up on her own.

He was about to leave when a high pitched scream caught his ears. Turning to the direction of the scream he saw a yellow flash and immediately ran after it.

"Ichigo, wait!" Rukia yelled and followed him. _You are so hopeless, Ichigo, _she grumbled in her mind.

* * *

><p>Aiko fled into the alleyway, but to no avail. This didn't work on that man. He sold water and for her having no money she had no other choice but to steal a little bit, as she was so thirsty. But the man followed her, abandoning his stand. He seemed not to care about that but more in teaching her a lesson.<p>

"Where do you want to go now, you little brat? Stealing my water like that. Do you now, how hard I work to get it? I shall teach you a lesson…" He said, raising his hand, threatening to slap her senseless. She was afraid, tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to find Ichigo and that was what was happening to her. It just wasn't fair.

She waited for the pain but nothing came. She looked up but could make nothing out for her eyes being clouded with tears. She just could see colors. And there was a bright orange. She closed her eyes, letting the tears clouding her eyes fall and opened them again. She could see him. Ichigo. There.

He held the arm of the man tightly, mumbling something darkly to him and the man ran off. He then came over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, letting the sobs wrecking her body and the sorrows where flying off, freeing her mind and heart. He found her. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yeah, it's finished. What do you think? It was kinda slow I guess and I don't know if Ichigo finding Aiko was just <strong>_**too **_**suddenly. Hm. Tell me. In reviews. Please. But not just the same people. Many different people. Thanks ;)**

**And I got to tell you: real life finally caught up with me. School and stuff you know. Can't write that regularly anymore. It may happen that you've got to wait a week or even more for an update. Sorry, but can't help it. Just be patient. Thanks for understanding, though.**

**Garganta. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo guys, garganta here, it's chapter 6 finally. I was so happy to see the way you guys responded to chapter 5 and I was just like "whoooaaa". It was awesome. So you know what to do. Read and review and tell your friends about this supercool new author who wrote this supercool new fanfic and tell them to tell **_**their**_** friends :P Just kidding. Not. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Rukia stood there, watching the reunion of Aiko and Ichigo. She didn't know if you could really call it a reunion, since Aiko and Ichigo, so she heard, barely knew each other. Ichigo told her, that they had talked only one time and that maybe for a couple of hours. But she had to admit, that this 'reunion' was quite touching, even if it was just for the continuous crying of Aiko. Rukia could tell that this girl really was scared and confused. It was close to a miracle that she survived that long without someone looking after her. But then again, she survived District 78 of West Rukongai. Of course, Aiko was alone and didn't knew anything of Soul Society, so she did surprisingly well, but even if Rukia had friends with whom she worked together and which increased the chance of her survival dramatically, surviving District 78 was a completely different matter, especially with being a mere child. Of course Rukia was impressed with the way Aiko did manager herself.<p>

After a few more minutes of crying Aiko finally calmed down. Ichigo looked Aiko in the face and smiled gently at her. "Hey, are you ok now?"

Aiko nodded shakily. "I-I thought y-you wouldn't c-come f-f-for me, I-I thought you would j-just forget m-me" She said, still sobbing.

Ichigo frowned at that. She must've been scared as hell, thinking things like that in a place she was completely foreign to. "How could you let yourself think that? I promised you, didn't I? I never brake promises, remember that for the future."

Rukia had to smile at that. She knew way too well, that Kurosaki Ichigo was no one for breaking a promise. He'd sacrifice himself, if it helped him to keep a promise. Ichigo was a man like that and that was some of the many things she learned to admire him for.

Ichigo, it's getting dark already. We should head back now." Rukia reminded him.

Ichigo was startled a bit. He nearly forgot that Rukia was with him. He looked over his shoulder at the petite shinigami as she smiled at him and he could do nothing but smile back. "Yeah…you are right. Let's go back."

_I like her smile._

* * *

><p>They jumped from rooftop to rooftop to be faster, since it began to dusk. Ichigo carried Aiko on his back and Rukia was next to them. Rukia looked from the corner of her eyes how Aiko snuggled herself into Ichigos back and tightened her grip on him with her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but remember how he used to carry her around on his back as she lost nearly all her powers to him. She frowned the tiniest bit and wondered what it was she felt right now. She couldn't tell.<p>

"Uh, sorry, but are you Rukia-san?" Rukia was startled out of her thoughts as Aiko spoke for the first time directly to her.

"Um, excuse me? Did you say something?" She asked her, as her cheeks turned slightly red. How embarrassing. There this girl spoke for the first time to her and she didn't even listen.

"I asked if you are Rukia-san. I mean, I think that you are Rukia-san, I'm pretty sure, but I just thought that I should at least ask, you know…"

Rukia had to smile. She was a sweet little girl.

"Yes, I am Kuchiki Rukia. How come you thought it was me? How did you know how I would look?" She of course was pretty sure she knew the answer, Ichigo most likely described her looks to Aiko and she just needed to know how he described her to Aiko. She stole a glance to the orange haired boy. He tried to look relaxed and like nothing was wrong, but she could make out a strange blush that crept across his face, even though he tried his best to hide it, and that made her even more curious.

"Kurosaki-san told me how you looked." She said.

Rukia was of course everything but satisfied after this answer, unlike Ichigo, so she pressed on.

"Really?" She said, with a sweet voice."Can you tell me how he described me to you?"

"Of course I can!" Aiko answered, obviously delighted."He said that you were really small!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, a creepy grin on her face. Ichigo glanced at her and nearly fainted, just from her look. If looks could kill, he would have died the most painful of deaths, he was sure of that.

Aiko wasn't aware of anything of that, she just wanted to tell Rukia all the nice things Ichigo told her about Rukia. So she went on.

"Ichigo-san also said that-"

She was interrupted as Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked at Rukia. They arrived at Seireitei. "Thank you Rukia for helping me find her. I really mean it. Without you I don't know if-"

Rukia raised her hand, meaning Ichigo to stop. "You would have done the same Ichigo. So there is nothing for you to thank me. I just am glad that you finally found her, but…what now? What will you do, now that you found her?"

Ichigo looked at her, slightly puzzled. He hadn't thought about that, if he was honest. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I let her live with me in my room at the barracks. If it's too small I just take a bigger one. We'll take it from there."

Rukia allowed a small genuine smile to lighten up her face. "That's just like you, strawberry. Never thinking more than one step ahead." She said, shaking her head at his attitude.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. "What's that supposed to mean, midget?"

They both looked surprised at Aiko, who let out a shocked gasp. "Kurosaki-san! How can you call her that! That's mean; you are making fun of her height!" Aiko looked up at him with scolding eyes.

Ichigo just looked at her, shocked. He looked at Rukia, who had an amused look in her eyes. He looked back at Aiko, who still had that little frown on her face.

"Bu-bu-…I-…just…SHE CALLED ME A STRAWBERRY DAMMIT!" He finally got out, yelling, his face beet red.

"But that what you name means!" Aiko pointed out.

Rukia couldn't hold it anymore, she let it go and laughed. She laughed like she never laughed before, she couldn't even remember when she laughed the last time a genuine laugh, or when she laughed the last time _at all._ But she did it now. And it felt good.

Ichigo on the other hand just fumed, his face a burning red.

Rukia finally calmed down, her face red and her eyes teary from all the laughing. "Come on strawberry, don't be mad at us." She grinned at him but he just mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. She reduced her grin to a soft smile. She took a step towards him and touched with her hand his. She didn't take his hand in hers, it was just the lightest of touches, barely there, but enough to shoot a bolt of electricity from her fingertips through the rest of her body, making her body tingle all over, turning her mind into a soup of intermingled thoughts who didn't make sense anymore…but it was all over the moment she withdrew her hand. "Goodnight strawberry." And with that she was off to Kuchiki Manor.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrived at the Kuchiki Manor and let herself in. The servants were all asleep already and she didn't see any light from her brother's room. She let out a little sigh. She was glad, that he was asleep already, since she still didn't talk to him. She didn't know how to approach the subject and she was a little bit ashamed of her gutlessness. She walked over to her room and changed. Letting out another sigh she slipped into her bed and covered herself with the blankets.<p>

_I don't know what these feelings are…and I don't know what to think of them. On the one hand I feel happier and lighter than ever…like there is no sorrow left in this world…and on the other hand these feelings cloud my senses. I can't concentrate anymore on the task at hand, I space out every so often…it is confusing. _

She touched the fingertips of the hand, with which she touched Ichigo's hand, with the other. She begin to tingle all over.

She rolled onto her side and sighed one last time, before falling into a fitful sleep.

_What did you do to me, you stupid strawberry?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Aiko arrived at his room. He opened the door to let them in.<p>

"That's where I live." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "I'll get you a futon and some clothes to sleep in. Do you want to take a bath before sleeping?"

"Yes, please." She said, smiling widely. Aiko was happy, so unbelievably happy that Ichigo found her. She felt safe, she felt like someone actually _wanted_ to take care of her, like she wasn't a burden or something anymore. It was nice.

She followed Ichigo, as he showed her the bath that his room was connected to and everything else she needed to know since she would live here. He also showed her the spare room of the barracks of Division 5 for every kind of clothing, so she could take there some if needed. As Ichigo walked back to the bathroom to run her a hot bath she took some clothes she needed from the spare room. She walked back to Ichigo as he waited for her.

"The bath is ready. You can take your time and if you need anything don't hesitate to call for me. I'll go get your bed ready." He said as he wanted to go but was stopped by a tiny body tightly hugged to his. He awkwardly hugged her back, not sure of how to actually react.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-san! Thank you so much!" She mumbled into his kimono as she clutched it tightly, afraid to let go.

He dropped to a knee and looked her in the eyes. "I promised that I will take care of you and I will keep that promise. I'll protect you with my life, if needed to be. And by the way, stop that Kurosaki-san nonsense and just call me Ichigo, alright?" He said, a small smile visible on his face.

Aiko nodded, hugged him again and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Kurosaki-…uh, Ichigo. You are…you are…" she looked down shyly. "You are like a big brother to me…and…thank you."

Ichigo let out a little laugh at that. "You are like another little sister to me." He said, smiling to her. "Wait until you meet Yuzu and Karin. You'll be good friends, I'm sure. Now go and take your bath, before the water get's cold. A towel is already ready for you." He said and with that she skipped to the bathroom.

Ichigo smiled a little as he went back to his room to get her bed ready. She was a lot like Yuzu, he thought. They'd get along well together. As he thought about that he realized once again how much he actually missed his sisters. He had to visit them sometime soon.

He fixed her a futon and a blanket and laid down on his own. Still feeling a little tingle in his hand, he recalled Rukias touch. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt in his life. If he thought about it, the way their relationship went now was not exactly totally different from 2 years ago, but still different. In a good way. He couldn't exactly say what the difference was, but he liked it. And the way he felt towards Rukia had changed a tad too. He always felt comfortable about the petite shinigami and never tried to hide that fact more than he would hide any other emotions, thoughts and feelings he had but it felt different to be in her presence than before. When she smiled, he had to smile too. When she frowned, he had to frown too. When she entered a room he was in, it felt to him like a million suns were up. Of course he wouldn't show he felt that way. To be comfortable around someone was one thing, but to feel that way about _her_ was something entirely different. He also remembered what Aiko was about to say and that was the reason he decided to part that early. He would've Rukia let accompany him and Aiko to the 5th Division barracks but then she would've heard the way he described her. That he could not have let happened. And he didn't. Ichigo didn't know when he began to feel that way about her and he didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing. But he wouldn't tell anything to her. He didn't know the way she felt about him but he wouldn't take any chances. Their friendship was something too precious to him. Risking it because of something as trivial as that was just plain stupid. He would definitely not talk to her about that. Not until he witnessed firsthand that hell froze over. She was the only person ever in his life being emotionally that close to him. He would not consider her a 'best friend', that wouldn't even come the tiniest bit close to what she was to him. But of course, Kurosaki Ichigo was not one to tell these things to anyone. His permanent scowl and his attitude altogether would never be taken seriously again if he did. And that he could not have.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Aiko walked back into his room. Her hair clung wetly and unruly to her face and the color of her pajama made her look like a marshmallow. She sat down on her futon Indian style and looked at him with a slightly confused look. He looked back with a slight frown.

"What's up?"

"Ichigo-chan"- he dropped a sweat at how she referred to him- "I wondered what we are going to do tomorrow?"

Ichigo looked a bit surprised. He didn't think about what to do tomorrow since he found her. He had to be at the office early at the morning again and it always took nearly the whole day to sign the papers after his day off.

"Hmm…I'll have to work tomorrow the whole day I guess. I think you'd just have to stick with me in the office for now. I'll send a message early tomorrow to Rukia and ask when she'd be finished so she can show you around if she can finish early."

"Ok…Ichigo-chan?" She spoke up again.

"Yeah?"

"Back then, when I died…you said something about shinigamis, didn't you? What are shinigamis?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow when we are at the office, alright? It's really a lot to explain. I'll show you around the training halls and Hinamori can explain things to you too. She's my fukutaicho. A really nice girl." He said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun!" Aiko replied with a grin.

"You have quite the twisted opinion about fun if you think watching me through hours signing documents is fun." Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow. "But seriously now, we should sleep now, it's already late and I'm dead tired."

Letting out a hearty yawn Aiko finally laid down on her futon and peeked through her tousled hair at Ichigo. "Good night, Ichigo-chan and…thank you."

"Ichigo opened one eye to look at her and smirked. "Don't overdo it with your thanks. You hardly now me, maybe you won't like me anymore when tomorrow is over." He grinned. "Good night, Aiko." Ichigo added softly.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-taicho, you are late again! You have to go to sleep earlier if you have such a hard time waking up in time to get ready…and who are you?"<p>

Hinamori Momo was in ranting-mode about her taicho being late (again) as she saw the small, shy looking girl standing timidly behind Ichigo. She looked curiously from Ichigo to the girl and back.

"I'm sorry Hinamori; I was yesterday searching all day and well yeah, I think I was really tired and slept a little longer again. And this is Aiko." He said, smiling down at her. "Aiko, this is my fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo."

Aiko's eyes lit up as she recognized the name. "Oh, you are the very nice girl Ichigo-chan told me about! Nice to meet you!" She said, holding out a hand to Hinamori.

Hinamori raised both eyebrows in surprise and looked at Ichigo, who was now blushing furiously. She smiled a little. " 'Very nice girl'? "

"Well, you see, I told her that you are quite nice, you know, with you helping me getting used and stuff…you know, so that Aiko wouldn't get uncomfortable and stuff…" Ichigo mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-taicho…" Hinamori replied silently, glad that her taicho thought that way about her. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally start open up a bit more; maybe they could finally get their taicho- fukutaicho- relationship now beyond small talk. "So you are Aiko-chan? You are very lucky that I was nice enough to allow my taicho some spare time to look for you." Hinamori said with a wink.

Ichigo smiled and was glad that Hinamori took it easy with Aiko being here. He still had to send Rukia a message with a hellbutterfly. He had a hard time at first with sending messages that way but figured it out a few weeks ago and didn't struggle with it anymore. He watched the butterfly flying into the sky and turned into the office to start with a torturous day full of paperwork.

* * *

><p>Rukia was busy signing papers as she recognized the black butterfly on its way to her. She held out her index finger as the butterfly landed on it.<p>

"Oi midget, it's Ichigo. Do you have time later to show Aiko around? I'll be busy all day, so I thought you'd do me the favor. Just come over when you are done."

Rukia wouldn't mind it at all showing Aiko around the Seireitei. Just she and Aiko. And the things that Ichigo told Aiko about her. She smirked devilishly and went back to her work with even more motivation, now that she had more than some extra free time if she finished early.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's done. Finally. I'm so sorry about the delay, but time wasn't my best friend. I couldn't even keep my promise to finish it in the weekend. You can "slap me, punch me, kick me, stab me…" (From Autumn to Ashes- Reflections - awesome song :P) I would understand you. I really feel bad about updating that late and keeping you all waiting, but well, can't change it anymore. I hope this chapter makes it at least a bit up to you. I don't know what to think about it. It feels to me like the story isn't progressing at all in this chapter, do you think that way too? What about Ichigo-Rukia interaction? What about Aiko's role in the story? Do you think it's good the way it is right now? Do you want more romance? It's the 1<strong>**st**** genre after all. Or should I take my time in progressing everything slowly, step by step? Answer me- with reviews. So review, review. Review, review. **

**Oh, and before I forget: I have already the basic frame for my second story. It will be a dark atmospheric AU-Story, more adventure/action, romance will not play a main part. I don't know how long my current story will go, though. Maybe 5, maybe 10 or 15 more chapters, I can't tell you.**

**Next chapter will be up faster though, I really, really promise. If not, you can insult me as much as you want ;) **

**garganta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I am garganta. Wuzup? I really was glad of how you think about my story so far. Not one single negative review so far. I could kiss you all right now, even though some of you could be guys. I wouldn't care. Later I'd regret it but first I wouldn't care! :D**

**Enjoy chapter 7 and don't forget to review. And those thousands who forgot up until now, you can make it up to me by reviewing. I'd forgive you :)**

* * *

><p>"This is so booooring!" Ichigo suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. It was now 3pm and he barely had half of his work done. It felt like he would have to sit another eternity to finally be done with work for the day. He wouldn't mind it <em>that<em> much, if signing papers wouldn't be boring as hell. But it was.

"Ichigo-chan, be quiet and get back to work! The more you avoid work with yelling around the longer it will take to finish!" Aiko scolded him.

Hinamori just nodded in agreement. "She's right, Kurosaki-taicho. Yelling around doesn't help anything."

Ichigo just mumbled something darkly under his breath and returned to his work.

After about 5 minutes of 'work' Ichigo held his head in his hand and tapped one end of his pencil repeatedly on the table.

"Could you please stop that, Kurosaki-taicho?" Hinamori asked with a smile, but the annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. He let out a sigh and returned to his documents.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to their office.

"Come in."Ichigo said close to being enthusiastic about the very much welcomed distraction from the still huge pile of documents on his desk.

Rukia opened the door and took her steps inside gracefully. "Hi Aiko-chan, Momo-san, strawberry." She greeted them, smiling gently.

Ichigo frowned at her referring to him again as strawberry. "I see you are finished early, midget?"

Rukia of course remembered how Aiko reacted the night before to Ichigo calling her a midget and took the chance. She turned her face away from them, took out a napkin from what looked like thin air and patted the corner of her eyes as she let heart breaking sobs wreck her body. Aiko of course immediately got teary-eyed as she saw Rukias 'reaction'. "Rukia-san, please don't cry. Don't listen to Ichigo-chan, he is a meany…"She tried to console Rukia and hugged her as she shot Ichigo a death glare. Hinamori also stood up and walked hurriedly over to Rukia and hugged her, making soothing sounds as she rubbed her back. "That was really rude, Kurosaki-taicho. I never thought you would be capable of hurting Rukias feelings like that, with you being so close after all." She said as she looked at him with very serious eyes.

Rukia looked over Hinamoris shoulder to Ichigo and smirked triumphantly at him. She looked down again and got immediately back into her acting-mode. "It's al-alright you two…I'm sure I-Ichigo d-didn't mean to…to call me what he just called me. I forgive him."

"Ohhh, you are so kind-hearted Rukia-san." Hinamori said, smiling widely. She looked at Ichigo with her serious look again. "You should be grateful Kurosaki-taicho for having a friend like her."

Ichigo felt his blood boiling and his face turning beet-red. How blind were they? It wasn't like she was a good actress. But then again, back when she lived in his closet she tricked many of his friends and teachers and also his stupid father (which wasn't that big of a surprise) with this acting.

"But Ichigo-chan should at least say sorry to you!" Aiko offered. "Come on Ichigo-chan, you have to say that you are really sorry and that you really like her. Oh, you better hug her too, to show how sorry you are!"

At the last sentence Ichigo's eyes grew wide as saucers. "I don't think that would be necessary Aiko, now you and Rukia go and I'll be able to finish my work because there is still so much of it and I want to be home before midnight and now go, ok?" Ichigo began to babble while a blush crept across his face.

"Awwww, but at least say sorry to her!" Aiko pleaded, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

Ichigo could just roll his eyes, but nonetheless looked at Rukia who tried her best to hide a grin. "I'm really sorry, Rukia. I never meant to hurt your feelings." He mumbled with boredom evidence in his voice. Rukia eyes blinked with evident amusement. She really seemed to enjoy that.

_She will pay._

"Now go. Rukia also has not all time in the world, even though she has no more work to be done." Ichigo said with a little smile on his face.

As Aiko and Rukia turned to leave Ichigo had a sudden thought.

"Aiko, can I need to speak to you a moment."

"Huh? Oh…ok."

Ichigo went down on one knee to be on eyelevel with her. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her close to her. She looked nervous so he put on a little smile, trying to ease her nervousness. He spoke to her in a low voice, so just she could hear what she was told.

"Aiko, you remember what you were about to say to Rukia yesterday night when we headed home?" She nodded her head a little shakily. "If she asks you again what I told you about her…don't tell her. I know she'll ask you again but I don't want her to know, alright?"

"But why?" She asked, her face full of confusion.

Ichigo had to chuckle.

"Just…don't tell her anything. Please."

"Fine, I don't tell her anything…" She finally said with disappointment evident in her voice.

Ichigo watched as she and Rukia left, not missing as Rukia glanced at him over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Ichigo sat back down on his chair and let out a big sigh.

"You know, Kurosaki-taicho…you and Rukia-san, I always wondered what your relationship really is…all I can say is, that it is…unique." Hinamori suddenly spoke up hesitantly. It was the first time ever that she referred to something personal and private when she spoke to him. Even if it was not about her life, it was still a big step.

He still didn't like it though. He never liked being asked about his and Rukias relationship. He never knew how to answer.

"If…if you don't want to answer, I understand, really." Hinamori added hastily.

"It's ok Hinamori…I understand your curiosity about that. You are not the first one to ask. It's just…I don't know how to answer. I never knew."

With that he returned to his work and didn't even feel that bored about it anymore. It felt like the sun decided to rise a few hours later than usual. The day began just now.

* * *

><p>Aiko and Rukia walked side by side through Seireitei as Rukia pointed out this and that and a few other things.<p>

"Rukia-san…" Aiko glanced from the corner of her eyes at Rukia and looked quite a bit uncomfortable about something.

"Is something the matter, Aiko-chan?"

"Um, actually…I wondered…back at old man-sans, he said that you were going to be executed…"

Rukias expression hardened at the memories. She would never forget how broken she was at that time. How she had given up on everything. How she felt alone and abandoned from everyone…everyone except for…

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?"

"I…I just wanted to know…why? I mean to be executed means to be killed, doesn't it? But by good people, like police and stuff. But why? What did you do?" Aiko knew it was rude to ask her something like that, but curiosity was killing her.

Rukia sighed. She motioned for Aiko to sit down on a bench nearby them and bought them snacks from a little store across the bench. Rukia gave one of the snacks to Aiko and sat next to her.

"Did Ichigo tell you about Shinigamis, Hollows and everything?"

"Yes, Ichigo-chan and Hinamori-san told me everything. It's a bit much, but I think I got everything."

Rukia nodded and looked up at the sky. "Do you want me to tell you the whole story?"

"If you don't mind?" Aiko asked, unsure if she should really pry like that.

"I guess I don't mind…" She took a deep breath to steady her thoughts and began. "You know Aiko-chan…everything that happened back then…it was significant…for my and Ichigos relationship. Ichigos family got attacked by a hollow…and that fool tried to attack the hollow and sacrifice himself to save his family. It wouldn't have done any good, but he is just like that…rash, not thinking about consequences…he didn't have any powers. He was just a normal human teenager." She had to shake her head at the memories. A small sad smile formed on her lips as she went on. "The hollow went to kill him but I threw myself between them and got injured, bad enough not to be able to fight anymore. So I did the only thing I could think of to save that idiot and his family." She looked at Aiko who hung on every single word that came out of her mouth.

"I gave my powers to him."

Aiko's eyes widened slightly. She didn't know that something like that would be even possible and that Rukia would give her powers to someone she didn't even know…

"I just wanted to give the half of it, but he didn't have any control of himself so he nearly drained me completely out of any powers I had. And that was it. I gave my shinigami powers to a human. And to Soul Society that is a very, very bad crime. There was of course more to it, but that you don't need to know right now. You still are too young to know all the circumstances."

Aiko didn't press there any further, Rukias dark voice told her more than clearly, that there was something more serious about the whole execution thing, but she left it to that. She wanted to know other things more badly anyways.

"What happened then? After you gave Ichigo-chan your powers. "

Rukia smirked. "I trained him. I trained him how to perform kidos, how to fight hollows. I always accompanied him. And watched him while he fought…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. It all seemed so long ago, like so many lifetimes had passed since then. She remembered fondly how she taught him, how she cheered him up and how she healed him when he was wounded…from the very beginning, barely knowing each other, they understood the smallest of facial expressions, the smallest of gestures the other made or showed- they understood everything immediately. Where one would lack the other would fill in. She remembered how she was feared to death that Ichigo would die after his fight with grand fisher; how he collapsed on her.

"You know, Aiko-chan…Ichigo and I…we just were together like that for two months…but it felt to me like a whole eternity. I had to live in the human world, because without powers I couldn't go back to soul society. I lived secretly in Ichigo's closet, I went to Ichigo's school as a transfer student…I was with Ichigo what seemed like day in and day out. And I never got sick of him." She said the last sentence with a little blush she felt rising in her cheeks and was quite shocked about that statement herself but didn't show it of course.

_But I always think he is annoying…don't I? How could I not get sick of him…of him and his scowl and his rude attitude and his ridiculously orange hair? …It is annoying…but…in a nice way._

"But you are always calling each other names!" Aiko said confused.

Rukia chuckled at that. That was to be expected. Not even a whole 24 hours passed and Aiko already noticed their mocking each other.

"It is the way our relationship works, Aiko-chan. It may seem odd to other people but…I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aiko looked just more confused than before but didn't ponder further why they were acting the way they did.

"But…like I said, I lived like a human for 2 month waiting for my powers to return but I grew attached to…to…" Rukia fiddled with her fingers and cast her eyes down to her lap…she bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and continued, clearing her thoughts. "I grew attached to the human world. And that was a bad thing for me being a shinigami. My nii-sama and his fukutaicho…an old friend of mine…they came one day to look for me and to take me back to Soul Society so I could receive my punishment. I knew they would come so I ran away, leaving a letter in hope Ichigo wouldn't come for me. He didn't know where I would go and that I ran away. But he found me. And nii-sama. And Renji." She struggled going on, as the memories of Ichigos fatal injuries flooded her mind. She remembered how she hoped she could somehow switch with him, so he could live and she would be the one injured so badly. That she would die in his place.

"Ichigo got hurt. Really bad. I thought he would die. I was so sure he would die…" She tried to keep her composure and had a really hard time with that. It took all her willpower to not break down right now and cry for all it was worth as she relived the memories. But it was good…it was good to talk about everything with someone…even if it was 'just' Aiko. She wasn't sure if it was alright to talk about how Ichigo nearly got killed with that innocent little girl, but she just kept talking. She had to. "Nii-sama had every intention to…kill Ichigo…but he survived. I didn't know of course, so I just felt guilty…and alone. Do you see that large building with those many white towers?" Rukia asked as she pointed to the Shrine of Penitence. Aiko nodded and continued to listen, completely engrossed in every word that escaped Rukias lips. "I was kept there until the day of my execution. I had no idea but later I heard that several outsiders, 'ryoka', had invaded Seireitei. It was Ichigo and several other friends…Orihime…Sado…Ishida…Ganju…and Yoruichi-san. They all helped to rescue me. But the only one that really mattered all the time, the only one that just helped to keep the tiniest bit of hope alive…"

"It was Ichigo-chan, wasn't it?" Aiko guessed with a bright smile on her face.

Rukia couldn't help but reply with a brilliant smile herself. "Yes. Only Ichigo. He was so reckless…he is always reckless and hot-headed and rash and stupid and loud and rude and annoying and has a dirty mouth…but he saved my life. He put his own life in danger…he fought high ranked officers and fukutaichos and taichos- and beat them all. Just to save me." Rukias smile fell slightly. "I was so worried every day since I knew that he invaded Seireitei. I was afraid he would get hurt or even…die. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything happened to him. But he saved me. And I wonder every day why."

Aiko took it all in and frowned lightly in thought. It would be the perfect timing to tell Rukia everything Ichigo told her about her. But she promised to not say anything. It just wasn't fair.

Rukia on the other hand had a small, barely visible smile on her face. She couldn't remember a time when she smiled that often in such a short period of time. She couldn't remember smiling or feeling in any way content with anything for the past 2 years.

_Ever since this fool was by my side again…everything seems so much…brighter._

"Aiko-chan, may I ask you something?" She waited all day to ask Aiko what she was about to ask and felt anticipation take over every fiber of her body. Either it would make her disappoint her or it would make her day.

_I don't even know what I am expecting to hear…or why I want to know it that badly. What am I expecting?_

"Yes, of course!" Aiko replied with a bright grin.

If it was that easy to ask the night before it was now really hard since it felt like the words just got stuck in her throat and refused to come out.

"I…I…" It didn't work. The words wouldn't come out. "I…"

"What is it, Rukia-san?" Aiko asked her curiously.

Rukia bit her bottom lip nervously clutched the material of her kimono in her lap.

_What am I expecting to hear? I…don't know what I am expecting to hear? I don't know if I could even handle what I might hear. But…wouldn't it be just what he always says? I am a friend. I am a midget. I have a fondness for Chappy the rabbit. I can't draw. He probably just said the things he says to me…every day. Nothing special. So…what was I expecting to hear?__ …I just don't know._

"I…never mind, Aiko-chan!" She made up her mind. She didn't want to know. She didn't know why she suddenly changed her mind like that…but she just did. It was for the better.

Aiko was just confused. "Is everything alright, Rukia-san? What did you want to ask me?"

"It's nothing, really. Let's go back to Ichigo, he's probably still working but I don't think he has very much left." Rukia responded with a forced smile. She held her hand out for Aiko to take, which she did, and headed back to the taichos office of Division 5.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at the wall clock of the office and recognized how late it already got. 8 pm! He was glad that the mountain of documents from the morning shrunk to a mere 10 to 20 documents left for signing. The young taicho was tired as hell and longed for his bed.<p>

Ichigo had already sent his fukutaicho home, as she was done with her work and helped him for a couple of hours with his. They had a way better relationship then before and a few of other division members also began to loosen up to him. It began to make fun to be a taicho if it just wasn't for this damned paper work that needed to be done day in and day out. It really sucked. As he was halfway through the little pile of papers that was left on his desk he was startled by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." He responded and his face lit up as he saw Aiko running towards him and giving him a shy hug. Yet he felt a smile building on his face as he saw the petite shinigami smiling at him.

_I really like her smile. _

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing special. Just showing her around."

"Ah."

That was it, their conversation. And yet, it was complete. It didn't lack anything. At least to them. They went on staring each other in the eyes, smiling. Both felt comfortable warmth spread through their bodies, not daring to break eye contact.

"Ichigo-chan!"

"Huh?" Ichigo was startled as he heard Aiko calling him.

"I was asking you something!"

"Sorry, I was in thought."

Aiko wouldn't buy that of course. "You were staring at Rukia-san, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo felt his face turning red. "I wasn't!"

"You were!" She wouldn't understand what would be so bad with staring at Rukia-chan. She looked nice after all.

"I wasn't!"

"Uh, I guess I get going…" Rukia said, trying to say her good byes and see you tomorrows, but had a hard time grasping their attention. She turned to leave and was about to close the door as she felt Ichigos presence next to her.

_He is…so…close…_

"Rukia."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Aiko for the day."

"My pleasure."

They stood there, again staring right in each other's eyes. Ichigo felt his eyes travelling down slowly and sopping as they caught sight of her lips. He wondered what they would feel like. They looked soft.

"I…" He began, but didn't exactly know why tried to say anything to begin with. His brain was void of any logical thought after all. It registered just the pictures of Rukias lips sent by his eyes to his brain, the only thing that was of any importance right now. He stared but dared to make any move.

Rukia was first to gain her composure back and saw how Ichigo blinked several times, trying to clear his mind of any thought he had just now.

"Uh…yeah."

"Yeah…"

Rukia shuffled her feet on the floor not sure what to say and Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

_That was weird…I felt like…like…what? _Ichigo couldn't tell. He just felt so _drawn _those cute and sweet looking lips of hers.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Uhm, I guess I should get back inside to finish my work…uh, thanks again midget- ooff!"

He doubled over gasping for air as he earned himself the hardest of punches from the tiniest of fists.

"You always keep calling me a midget but every time I punch you, you look like a midget yourself you fool!" Rukia grinned at him menacingly. "Good night, you strawberry." She said but stood there for a couple of seconds, looking like she wasn't sure of something and turned then she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Rukia was on her way to the Kuchiki Manor as countless thoughts invaded her mind.<p>

_What is it I feel around him? I never did feel anything like this around anyone. I always have the urge to touch him…in a different way. Like he touched me as he became a taicho…_

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop as she thought about that moment, the moment as Kurosaki Ichigo touched her chin to lift her head to look at him as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. It was so soft. She could still feel it and it was weeks ago.

_And what the hell was it with me staring at him like that…two times! In not even 10 minutes! I thought I was going to actually…no. I wasn't and I won't. It's just Ichigo after all. Just…Ichi…go._

Rukia stopped suddenly as she realized that she reached her destination. She didn't even bother to look if someone was up as she walked straight to her room. Not recognizing that the light in her room was on she just slid the door open and walked in just to see her brother sitting their patiently, waiting for her to arrive.

Her eyes wide in shock she could just stutter. "N-n-nii-sama? W-w-what are you d-doing here?"

She really didn't want to discuss things with him now, as she had enough other confusing thoughts in her mind driving her insane but avoiding her brother _now_ was impossible.

"That is the first thing you ever said to me in the past weeks, Rukia."

"I-…" She looked to the floor, ashamed of herself. She at least should have tried to discuss and clear things with her brother, that much he deserved, but all she did was, well, nothing.

"I want to apologize to you Rukia."

Her eyes widened as the words registered in her mind. "Huh?"

Byakuya, in his usual composure, yet a little softer since he was with Rukia and no one else, just kept on explaining.

"Rukia, I promised your sister to protect you from any danger that might come upon you…and that is why I did not want you become a fukutaicho, let alone a taicho. We usually get the most dangerous missions and I was afraid that one day you would be wounded badly in one such mission. I thought I could put you out from the greatest danger if I would veto your promotion. I am sorry, Rukia."

The look he had remembered her of the look he had when he told her the truth about her sister back on Sokyoku Hill. She now felt even worse. It was such a trivial reason, no bad intentions at all. He was just protective over her. Maybe more than necessary, but he promised her sister to protect her in every way possible after all. He wanted to keep his promise. A promise he gave the only woman he ever fell in love with.

"I-I…I understand, nii-sama. I am not angry with you and I am sorry, I should have handled it better and…" She trailed off.

Byakuya just nodded. He was glad that he decided to talk to her because she seemed too afraid to approach him about that topic, so he decided that he had to. And he was right.

He was about to sit up and leave when Rukia suddenly asked him something unexpected.

"Nii-sama…what…what did you feel, when you were around Hisana-oneesama?" She looked down shyly, avoiding his eyes with everything she had and trying to hide the bright crimson blush that spread across her face.

_What the hell am I thinking? Asking nii-sama a question like that?_

Byakuya was startled at first, though he of course never showed, but decided to answer the question honestly. "I felt many things around her, Rukia…but the strongest feeling was completeness." With that said he left her room, still taking his time for a short "good night, Rukia".

Rukia made herself ready for bed and after laying down still pondered over what her brother answered her.

_Completeness. I wonder what nii-sama meant with that. Is that what I feel towards you? I wonder…_

She turned to her side, her eyes heavy. As sleep slowly reached for her she wouldn't miss the feeling that she lacked of something right now. She could not put her finger on it and she was too close to sleeping to really think about it, so she just fell to sleep with that feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaaaaay. t<strong>**o be honest, I don't like this chapter so much. It's like…I dunno. :/ It's the longest so far but also the one I like least. What do you think? I could've made it a whole lot better, I'm sure. Argh, it sucks. **

**Let me know what you think with reviews. Many MANY reviews. More than I ever had for a single chapter. Come on. Please. I try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. ;)**

**Thanks.**

**garganta.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello buddies. I was quite surprised, to say the least, how much you actually liked the chapter I disliked most! Really, you are awesome, guys! I couldn't be more grateful! Well, I hope you will like this chapter as much as the ones before! Enjoy chapter 8 of "New Life"!**

* * *

><p>„Ichigo…" Rukia sighed. Their lips were mere inches apart and he felt her sweet breath caress his skin. Ichigo held her face in his hands. It was incredible how soft her skin was, softer as silk. Passion was so plainly visible in those big, violet-blue eyes he adored so much. He was so close to fulfill his deepest desire, he was about to kiss the woman of his dreams. Her eyelids fluttered from the sheer intensity of the moment as Ichigo inched closer…and closer…and…closer…<p>

"Iiiiichigo-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

The moment was officially ruined. He looked around.

"Iiiiiiichigoooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Wake up!"

"What the hell 'wake up'? I'm not sleeping at all you brat!" What was she thinking?

"Yes you are Ichigo." He looked surprised at Rukia. "Now wake up already!" She yelled and he could see her fist move with an incredible speed towards his stomach, he waited for the impact-

"OW!" Aiko clutched her head with her hands after it collided with Ichigos as he shot up from sleep.

"Oh Aiko, I'm sorry!" Ichigo rubbed the sore spot of his head with one hand as he inspected Aiko's with the other. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, I don't think so…I guess. What were you dreaming Ichigo-chan? You made weird noises and your lips looked funny and you mumbled Rukia-sans name and-"

"I didn't dream anything at all; it must've been your imagination!" Ichigo replied hastily. What the hell was he dreaming now, really? Kissing Rukia? Seriously?

"It sure didn't look like you were dreaming nothing at all, Ichigo." Rukia smirked, although she was beet red.

Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked to were that all too familiar voice came from. There. Rukia. Right in front of his eyes. Standing with as much grace as ever, the sheer elegance of her being overpowering everything within its grasp, her skin looking softer as the softest rose petals, softer as the softest silk-

"What the hell are you doing here, Rukia?" Ichigo interrupted his way-out-of-line-thoughts.

_Creepy…_

"Ichigo-chan, how can you greet her like that?" Aiko scolded him. Again. "I let her in before I woke you, because she said she had to see you."

"I see…" Ichigo looked at Rukia, waiting for her to speak up.

"Yamamoto sotaicho assigned us on a mission, Ichigo."

"Just us?" He asked, wondering why his room suddenly became so hot.

"Yes, it's a quite dangerous investigation mission for two, at least on fukutaicho-level. Since he thought that we both knew each other so well and that we work with each other so well he assigned us both for this mission, hoping to prevent any personal complications between the assigned taicho and fukutaicho so they could concentrate on the task at hand." Secretly she felt proud that outsiders, including _Yamamoto-sotaicho,_ thought like that about hers and Ichigos relationship.

"I see…what is this mission about and when do we start?"

"Yamamoto-sotaicho said that there were Arrancar appearing sporadically in Karakura Town but that the intervals between the appearances were decreasing. We have to see if we can find out why. Also there were no fights or dead human reported, if possible we have to investigate that too, to find out what their intentions are. Today at 8pm we leave for the human world and have 72 hours to find out what is going on."

"Alright, then I'll have to start the preparations." He looked down at the sitting Aiko. "I have to find someplace for you to stay too…" Ichigo thought about reliable persons and came to just one conclusion. "I guess I ask Hinamori first if she could look for you while I am away."

"But I don't wanna!" Aiko whined and looked at him with shiny puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me Aiko and you have to."

"But can't-"

"No, you can't come with us. This is way too dangerous for you!" Ichigo said firmly and with any intention to show that this discussion was over.

"Fine." Aiko pouted with arms crossed over her chest.

Ichigo just sighed with annoyance. "Aiko, pouting like that won't help you either. It's just three days. I and Rukia will be back all healthy. Now be good and keep smiling like you always do. That way I like you much more." He smiled at her.

"There really is something wrong with you. You make it sound like watching me doing paperwork day after day is the most exciting thing you ever."

After Aiko responded to that just with grumbling and mumbling under her breath, Ichigo rolled his eyes and was about to stand up from his bed when he realized that he had not that much clothing on as it would be proper in front of Rukia, even if he had sleeping pants on. It still did feel wrong though, walking around Rukia with a bare torso.

"Uh, Rukia…uh…would you mind…?" He stammered, blushing, his eyes looking everywhere but at Rukia.

"What do you me- … oohh! I-I…uh, I'm sorry, sure, I j-just turn around…I won't peek, I promise!" She stammered, her face turning beet red.

"Thanks…" Ichigo mumbled as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Rukia stood there in Ichigos room and heard the gurgling sound of Ichigo cleaning his mouth of the toothpaste. She smirked evilly.

"But Ichigo, now honestly, what kind of dreams of me did you have _really_?"

After she heard Ichigos coughing and a loud bang from the bathroom she grinned.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I DIDN'T DREAM ANYTHING AT ALL DAMMIT!"

"Oh, sorry, I _forgot_." Her grin widened.

_But just what _did _you dream about me now…really?_

* * *

><p>After his preparations were finished and Aiko was dropped off at Hinamori's (<em>"you are so mean, wait until you come back, you have to buy loads of candies for me to make this up to me!"<em>) they met at the Senkai Gate of Division 5.

"You all set, midget?" Ichigo smirked at Rukia.

"Yes strawberry, and you?"

"Yeah…"

He had a strange feeling in his stomach. After so much time he would see Karakura again, but not under the kind of circumstances he would have preferred. Yet, he couldn't change it. He wouldn't have any time for some kind of reunion anyway, but he also couldn't help having this feeling in stomach.

"You know, that we don't have any time for seeing Sado, Orihime or Ishida, do you?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his scowl in full force. "I know."

With that they took off to the real world.

* * *

><p>They sat on the rooftop of a building, waiting. They waited now for hours for anything to happen. It was well past midnight already, but nothing happened so far. Ichigo became rather bored and pulled out from his sleeves another book from his sacred Shakespeare collection. As he was about to begin reading he noticed Rukia looking curiously at him.<p>

"What is it?" Ichigo asked rather annoyed.

"What is that?" She pointed at the drama in his hands.

"This is a book. You never saw one?" He asked sarcastically.

Rukia punched him in the arm as a vein pulsed on her forehead. "You know what I mean you imbecile!" She forced through her gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. He held the book in front of her. "This is a drama-"

He was cut off as Rukias soul phone went off. She looked at it and got on her feet immediately.

"Arrancar." Was the only thing she said to Ichigo. He put the book back inside his kimono and got on his feet too.

"Remember me to explain you what a drama is." Ichigo said, causing Rukia to smile just a little. She nodded and they headed into the Arrancar's direction.

"What exactly will we do?" Ichigo asked as they made their way to the Arrancar.

"We will confront the Arrancar. If no other choice, we will confront them with force. Usually they are way too arrogant to _not_ tell a taicho or fukutaicho their intentions. If they won't tell us anything by free will though, we have to force them. If we don't get anything out of them that way too, we have to kill them. But we have strict order to stay in Karakura. Following them to Hueco Mundo is absolutely prohibited by Yamamoto-sotaicho."

"Alright, let's do this."

They soon arrived at the Arrancar's location, a construction yard in the border of the city, but there was nothing. Ichigo could feel the reiatsu, clearly the reiatsu of an Arrancar, but he couldn't see anything.

He looked questioningly at Rukia, who just shrugged and pushed random buttons on her phone.

"This must be broken…" She mumbled, frowning slightly.

"Just because you have no idea how some random technical device is working doesn't mean it has to be broken. Let me take a look at it, midget." Ichigo reached for the phone but Rukia tried to hold it out of reach, pushing Ichigos face away and trying to step on his feet at the same time.

"Stop that already you moron, I will not give you the phone!"

"Just let me take a look at it, maybe you- OOWWWW! WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH?" He yelled as he tried to pry his hand from her teeth, as she bit him- firmly.

"I told you to stop it; this is what you get when you don't listen to me." She stated nonchalantly, not at all affected by the nearly maniacal glare Ichigo shot at her, holding his throbbing hand.

"I don't get it…" Rukia mumbled, still pushing random buttons on her phone. "Soul Society sent us this location and I can clearly feel its reiatsu coming from _here_…"

"OI! ARRANCAR! COME OUT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, now every Arrancar will come out, you must be a genius. You'd put Hitsugaya-taicho into shame with that brain of yours."

"Shut up…"

"We have to split and search around the area I guess. You go that way, I the other."

As Rukia was about to turn, Ichigo grabbed her arm firmly and stared her in the eyes. "If you find that Arrancar let out a pulse of your reiatsu. If you realize you are not strong enough to beat it try to."

Rukia was a little taken aback by Ichigos action but relaxed immediately. After all, he was always like that.

"Stupid strawberry. I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry. And I won't try doing something stupid." Ichigo kept his firm hold on her arm and still held his firm look in her eyes, causing her to sigh. "Alright, I will let out a reiatsu pulse if I find him. But since when can you locate reiatsu and separate any reiatsu from another anyways?"

Ichigo let go of her arm and looked away, blushing furiously. "Icanidentifyyours." He muttered very fast, causing Rukia to blink in confusion.

"What?"

Ichigo sighed. "I said, I can identify yours." He repeated slowly, blushing even more.

"O-oh…oh, ok…just mine?" Rukia blushed too, a little surprised. Why would he be able to locate and identify her reiatsu but not the reiatsu of someone else?

"Yeah, just yours. But now let's get going or that Arrancar will be gone." Ichigo said and glanced at her over his shoulder as he headed off to search for the Arrancar.

Rukia looked after him and turned finally to search for the Arrancar in her half of the construction yard.

_He can only trace, identify and locate _my_ reiatsu, only _mine_! At least without trying so hard to finally get it! He told me that he has a hard time to identify one reiatsu from another, that it wasn't like he couldn't do that at all but that he had to concentrate really hard to finally be able to, like with faces and names! But he has no problem with mine!_

Rukia couldn't help that stupid grin on her face as she wandered somewhat aimlessly around the construction yard, throwing quite the party in her head as she contemplated what Ichigo admitted to her. She was so out of her mind with happiness that the sudden burst of heavy reiatsu caught her totally of guard and forced her on her knees. She looked up and saw the Arrancar sitting on one of the iron bars, watching her with his expressionless face. He had the usual white clothing that all Arrancar had. His hair was white, straight and parted in the middle and the remainders of his broken mask were what appeared to be 4 small horns, 2 on each side of his forehead. Rukia took a deep breath to focus herself on the task at hand- the Arrancar. As she stood up she remembered what Ichigo told her to do, so she let out a great pulse of reiatsu, one that Ichigo would never miss, not even if he couldn't identify hers that easily. She drew her sword, just to be on the safe side.

"You warned the other shinigami?"

Rukia didn't say anything.

"I see."

With that he suddenly disappeared and reappeared directly in front of her. Just by reflex Rukia moved her sword to block his sword but had a really hard time to keep her stance.

_Damn, he is strong!_

He drew his sword back, one hand always in his pocket, the sword dangled lazily in his hand to the ground.

"What are your intentions, Arrancar? You come here, attack no one and go back to Hueco Mundo? And why did we feel your reiatsu in a different location then you were?" Rukia asked firmly, keeping her stance.

"You said it already. We are experimenting with our reiatsu. Like you saw, the distance between my reiatsu and me is rather short, what means _engaño_ is still at the very beginning of its development."

"And then what?"

"You will see."

With that he disappeared again but this time he didn't reappear. Rukia tried to search for his reiatsu and immediately ran towards its location, all the while letting out small pulses of reiatsu for Ichigo to know her location. As she arrived at the new location she stopped, looking around. He probably used that engaño again, misleading her. She cursed herself for falling for that again and looked around frantically.

_He has to be somewhere close, damn it!_

"This is why we try to achieve perfection in engaño."

Rukias immediately swung around towards the voice, her zanpakuto immediately in a defensive posture, which was her luck. She flew through the construction yard and hit an iron bar roughly with her back as the Sode no Shirayuki blocked at least a little amount of the attack. Gasping for air, which the collision drained her lungs of, she struggled to stand up.

She knew that the Arrancar just played with her and that that was the only reason she was still alive. She didn't stand a chance against him. And the chance she never had decreased with the addition of that new technique. As she was on her feet, she didn't was time to release her zanpakuto.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." The zanpakuto turned completely white and a white ribbon appeared on the pommel of her sword.

Rukia looked around. It was infuriating for her. The Arrancar disappeared again but she didn't know where. She could feel his reiatsu but wouldn't fall for it again.

"Rukia!" Allowing her heart to jump a little bit, she turned towards Ichigo. "Rukia, are you alright?"

His face was full of concern. "Yes, I am alright. About time you are here." Rukia still had a hard time breathing, she was sure she would have a hell of a bruise on her back. Her wrists began hurting too, as the force of the barra bent her wrists back.

"Ichigo, you have to listen carefully now." She began explaining him what the Arrancar told her and Ichigos frown deepened.

"We can't separate from now on, Rukia!"

"I know, it would be too dangerous." She couldn't deny it, since she was lucky that the Arrancar took her just half seriously. Even if it was insulting.

"Come on."

They walked again towards the reiatsu, having no clue what else they could do at the moment. It surprised them though, that the Arrancar sat there, waiting for them.

"I see, your shinigami friend finally arrived."

"What's it to you? And what do you want?" Ichigo growled.

The Arrancar just got on his feet and held his sword towards Ichigo. "Ensarta, cuerno diabólico."

A wave of reiatsu streamed from the Arrancar, after he released his sword. Dust was everywhere, forcing them to shield their eyes. They waited for dust to clear and both backed away a step, holding their zanpakutos in fighting pose. The whole body of the Arrancar seemed to be covered with horns, but they were way bigger than the ones of his broken mask. His fingers were now more like huge claws and the horns on his head also grew bigger. He looked at them, expressionless as ever.

"What I want, you ask. I shall tell you, Kurosaki Ichigo. The Arrancars are rebuilding what was left over after the war. We are preparing. Did you ever wonder…were Ichimaru Gin was gone?"

Rukia gasped and Ichigos eyes grew wide. But they had no time to be surprised as the Arrancar shot a huge amount of his horns towards them. They barely had time to dodge and Rukia got hit by a few on her leg.

"Argh!" She yelped as she clutched her hurt leg, not able to move it anymore. "Damn it!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed and wanted to run to her, but was blocked by another rain of horns.

"Don't worry about me, you fool!" Rukia glared at him.

_Shit, shit, shit! I have to end this fast!_

Ichigo lost no more time, holding his sword straight in front of him.

"Bankai!" He shouted. Black energy twisted around him, as his clothing changed into his usual bankai attire and the huge shikai of zangetsu turned to the elegant, thin and pure black bankai of tensa zangetsu.

Ichigo immediately sped towards the Arrancar, swinging his zanpakuto with great force but the Arrancar dodged and shot his horns with great speed. Ichigo dodged them to but the Arrancar disappeared.

"SHIT!" Ichigo yelled but run towards Rukia. "Rukia, are you alright?" He looked at her calf, which was pierced by 4 big horns and frowned.

"I am fine you moron, look for that Arrancar!" She yelled at him, trying to push him away.

"I can't leave you here alone like that!"

"Ichigo…" She growled at him. "We have an important mission and your duty as a taicho is to fulfill that mission!"

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Fine, but as soon as you catch even the slightest glimpse of that son of a bitch, you-"

Rukia held his mouth with a hand, hindering him from speaking on. "I know, I will sent reiatsu pulses, now stop worrying and go after him." Rukia said softly. Ichigo's face softened too.

Ichigo looked at the direction were the Arrancars strong reiatsu came from and frowned again. "I have to do this…" He muttered. Rukia looked at Ichigo and knew immediately what he talked about and she also knew that he was right. He held his hand in front of his face and moved it slowly down as if he would claw himself. His visored mask appeared out of thin air and he looked sideways at Rukia. She stared him in his now yellow and black eyes, his face hidden by the red striped white mask in form of a skull. "That way I am faster."

"I know."

With that Ichigo disappeared towards the location of the reiatsu, hoping to find the Arrancar waiting there but no such luck. Ichigo decided to search throughout the whole construction yard and used shunpo to be faster.

Rukia tried to pull the horns out of her leg but they stuck to firmly and it hurt her way to much to do anything about it. Her hands were already bloody and under her leg the blood also collected itself in a little pool. She sighed and pulled herself towards a close by wall and into a sitting position, smearing a bloody line behind her. Trying to keep track on Ichigos reiatsu, she nearly missed the Arrancar as he walked towards her in a lazy way. She immediately let out several pulses of reiatsu out, hoping Ichigo would make it in time.

"Your reiatsu feels kind of panicked. I hope it's not because of me, Shinigami."

Rukia glared at him. He made her feel pathetic. "I try to make him feel alert, so he makes it here fast. If he would take his time you'd be gone again, using your sissy hide and seek ability."

The Arrancar stood there, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. "I see."

Rukia shot him an icy glare, praying silently that Ichigo would make it in time. Outwardly she would never show it…but she wanted to live. She didn't want to die. A certain orange-haired fool wouldn't be with her, if she'd die. She couldn't have that.

The Arrancar got onto his attack pose, preparing to pierce a thousand holes in her with his horns. Rukia never closed her eyes. She wouldn't be weak in front of her enemy. She wouldn't.

He shot.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Rukias eyes widened as she saw black fluttering in front of her, heard a cry of agony from the Arrancar and a grunt from Ichigo. He jumped into the attack to save her and fell right before her eyes with a thud and landed with his face towards the ground. She looked and saw the Arrancar motionless as he slowly disappeared. He was dead.

"Ichigo."

Nothing.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Still nothing.

She pulled herself across the ground towards Ichigo. She shook him. Still nothing.

"Ichigo! Say something already!" He didn't budge. She saw how he struggled to keep his breathing steady. It looked like just breathing steady was nearly taking all his energy.

She reached over to roll him onto her lap and as she felt something wet and warm on her fingertips under his arm. She dreaded what was to come but rolled him over nonetheless, using all her strength. She grunted with pain as his weight was also on her hurt leg but it didn't matter because what was right before her eyes made her whole body go numb. Ichigo's torso was pierced by several of the Arrancars horns. She tried pulling but to no avail. Ichigo didn't react, didn't do anything. He just kept trying to breath. Her hands soon became bloody. She panicked.

"Ichigo, say something, please!" She pleaded. She didn't know what to do. Her healing kidos wouldn't be enough for injuries of that level, no matter how good she was at it. And she had not much time. Ichigos breathing became shallower by the minute.

_Think Rukia, think!_

There was only one ability that she could think of to heal Ichigo. And she had only one idea, how this person could find them.

* * *

><p>A man with a green and white striped hat perked up as he felt this familiar reiatsu pulsing. He felt it before several times but he knew that this time it wasn't directed to her partner. He took out his fan and hid his face. "Phew, Kuchiki-san…that feels quite desperate, doesn't it? Tessai!"<p>

A tall, muscular man immediately appeared and bowed in respect. "Yes, Urahara-sama?"

"Would you please wake Ururu and Jinta? We have to collect some old friends rather fast. It looks like there will be a reunion." Urahara Kisuke smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, what do you think? How about the action scenes? Did I ok? Or could I have done it better? Don't hold back. If you say what was good or what was bad I will be able to do better next time, so it helps me and if it helps me I will be able to make more enjoyable action scenes for you. <strong>

**Well…other than that I don't have much to say this time so…well yeah…stay tuned…and stuff. :D**

**Oh right, I nearly forgot! I wrote in chapter 7 that Rukia would have taught Ichigo kido. But you know what? I actually confused that with konso- soul burial. Did you even notice? :D Because I'm sure you guys know that she never taught him kido :D**

**Well, that was that.**

**See ya! And don't forget to review. I'm glad that the amount of reviews rises per chapter but there still is even more possible! So don't hesitate, give me what I need so desperately! REVIEEEEEWWWWWW!**

**Garganta.**


	9. Chapter 9

'**Sup, guys. Garganta here. I am really sorry for updating that late, but my internet-connection really sucks right now. It's a horrendous amount of work just updating a simple chapter and even more so keeping a stable connection for more than 5 minutes. It simply annoyed me so I occupied myself with school for the last few days but worked always a bit on this chapter too. I hope it turned out alright, so enjoy chapter 9 of "New Life."**

* * *

><p>Rukia was tired. Her body ached. Her leg was pierced by several horns of the Arrancar. But nothing of that mattered. Right there on her lap was a shinigami. A taicho to be precise. A taicho with ridiculously orange hair. A very young taicho. Just eighteen years old. He became a taicho not even half a year ago. He was loud, rude and rash. He was always insulting her height and her fondness for Chappy the rabbit. He was overprotective. He had a problem to open himself up to anyone, although she could proudly say that he opened up to her a bit. But not much. More than to anyone else but she knew that she didn't even know half of what there is to know about him. Everyone thought there was more to him and her than just being friends. Everyone expected them to become a romantic couple someday soon. She knew that. She always was hearing at least one comment about her and that taichos relationship during a day. She wasn't sure about the extent of their relationship though. It wasn't like she didn't think about that kind of relationship with that taicho. Who wouldn't think about the <em>next step<em> of a friendship when it was as special and unique as hers with that orange haired taicho?

But right now that very taicho was on the brink to death. Because of her. Because she was too slow to dodge the horns being shot at them properly. Because he took the final attack that was meant to kill her. Because his torso was pierced by several horns instead of her. Since she was _Kuchiki _Rukia one would think she would be able to maintain her straight posture and swallow all her desperate emotions and thoughts down. But she couldn't. Not when it was _him_ lying on her lap. Her face was wet from tears falling freely, her breathing ragged, her posture crumbled over him, her eyes desperate.

"Please don't die, Ichigo, please! I beg you, don't die!" She whispered, clutching his kimono tightly, hoping he could hear her.

She was now for close an hour sending pulses of her reiatsu out hoping to reach Orihime Inoue, since she could heal him but more so for Urahara Kisuke. She hoped he would know a way to get rid of those horns. As long as they remained Orihime's presence was pointless. The waiting was killing her. She felt how Ichigos reiatsu became weaker by the minute. She heard how his breathing became shallower. She saw how that very person who saved her life countless times, the person who turned her life upside down, dying right there on her lap. Her kimono, her hands, even her face- everything was stained with his blood. She didn't care. She didn't care how pathetic she looked or felt. There was only one thing that mattered. And she repeated it in her head the entire time she was waiting.

_Ichigo can't die. Ichigo doesn't die. __Ichigo can't die. Ichigo doesn't die._

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke was walking leisurely towards his destination as the sun was rising in the horizon of Karakura Town. He felt the frantic reiatsu pulses of Kuchiki Rukia, one of his dearest customers, being shot out in hope to be noticed by someone. But it grew weaker, so much you could tell by now. He also recognized another more than familiar reiatsu, but it was weak. Barely there. He knew he would make it in time, so he kept his usual pace. Maybe a tad faster, but not so fast that it would ruin his entrance.<p>

When he finally arrived his destination he wasn't that surprised at what he found there. Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy who faced death more often than someone his age should, laid there on Kuchiki Rukias lap, his skin paler than ever before, blood all over his body. Rukia, usually a proper Kuchiki even though she's an adopted Rukongai-kid, looked at him with the tiniest flicker of hope in her otherwise desperate looking eyes. Her eyes were rimmed red from her crying and her hands and face were bloody and dirty.

"Please Urahara…" Was everything she got out. Ichigo was barely breathing by now. If she wouldn't know better she would think that he is already dead.

"Oh my…I expected something like this but still…it is quite unexpected." Urahara looked back to where he came from and saw the rest of the group running towards them.

Orihime, Ishida and Chad let all out shocked gasps as they saw the state their friends were in.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime put a hand to her mouth and tried her best to hold her tears back. "What happened to him?" She whispered, her sorrow evident in her voice.

Rukia looked down, she couldn't answer. She couldn't tell that it was her fault that Ichigo was wounded so seriously. She couldn't tell that he took the attack that was meant to kill her. She couldn't tell that Ichigo threw his life away so recklessly just to save _her_…again.

"Kuchiki-san…what happened to Kurosaki-kun? What happened?" Orihime demanded with tears evident in her eyes.

Rukia felt her throat tightening as she clutched Ichigos kimono more tightly until her knuckles turned white. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and lowered her head more until her hair covered her face completely. Rukia couldn't bare looking in their eyes, in those sorrowful eyes of the friends of the man she held in her heart so dearly, of the man who always put his own life in risk because of her.

"Kuchi-" Orihime looked with a surprised expression at the hand on her shoulder and then at its owner. "Ishida-kun?"

"It's enough, Orihime." Ishida said looking at her sternly. He immediately saw how distressed Rukia was and knew how much a harder time Orihime gave her with her questions.

Urahara watched the scene with slight interest until he turned back to the task at hand.

"Tessai, I guess we need you to remove these horns from Kurosaki-sans body."

Tessai looked at Urahara questioningly. "With physical force or kido, Urahara-sama?"

"Whatever you think the quickest solution is." Urahara answered as he hid his serious face with his fan.

Tessai nodded and looked at Chad. "Yasutora-sama."

Chad looked at him and immediately understood. "Yes." He nodded with a serious expression on his usually neutral face.

Rukia looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Urahara motioned her to leave Ichigos side for the moment until he realized that she couldn't. He and Ishida helped her up and carried her to the wall where she was before and let her lean against it. Orihime was at Ichigos side on her knees with her hands folded in front of her face and tears streaming down. Rukia watched her from under her bangs and felt her chest tightening until it reached the most painful degree.

_I wish__ I could be by your side right now…Ichigo. Every time you save me and fight for me you get injured so badly. And every time you get injured so badly…in one way or the other…I am not right by your side. _

She felt tears welling up in her eyes again and she didn't even try to stop them.

Rukia heard a binding kido incarnation and knew what they were about to do. She looked again towards Ichigo and saw how his body was completely immobile and how the binding kido held his body securely in place so Tessai and Chad could remove the horns with their brute force from it. It was too much for Rukia, she couldn't stand the morbid sound as they ripped with everything they had the horns from Ichigos body and she couldn't stand all the blood that gushed of his wounds. It was gruesome. What made it all the more gruesome was that Ichigo didn't make a sound during the ordeal. No grunt, no scream, no gasp- not the tiniest sound. It was almost like he was already dead. But she knew he wasn't. There still was this tiny flicker of his reiatsu that she could sense.

After what seemed like hours the horns were all removed from his body and Orihime began to heal Ichigo with her Shun Shun Rikka. Rukia knew she could finally calm down. Ichigo would live. He would survive. Everything else didn't matter to her but the mere fact that he would live. Her heart slowed down to a normal pace, her body stopped trembling and everything else went black.

* * *

><p>With a long groan Ichigo woke up, his eyes fluttering as they tried to adjust to the light. He tried to sit up but the pain in his torso wouldn't allow him to move at all. He looked around and recognized this place immediately.<p>

_Hat-and-Clocks. Figures._

Ichigo resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't do more at the moment then lying around so he closed his eyes just to have them shot open after a few seconds. Without thinking he tried to sit up again.

"Rukia!" He managed to get out before groaning again in pain as he fell back to the futon he laid on.

"I'm here behind you. You shouldn't try to sit up as you obviously still are in pain."

After the pain calmed down again Ichigo tried to move his head that he could at least make out were Rukia was exactly but she moved to sit at his side.

"Rukia, are you alright? Are you hurt? How's your leg?"

Rukia hid her feelings behind a mask of annoyance, since she didn't want to appear all emotional in Ichigos presence. She had to appear strong, she needed to be strong.

"I'm fine you fool, I had to endure injuries much worse than a few scratches on my leg! You should be more concerned about yourself! You nearly died! Why…why did you take the attack, Ichigo?" The last part was asked in a very soft whisper. Rukia didn't look at Ichigo, her eyes were shut tightly and her face was hidden by her hair as she held it low. Ichigo looked at her hands and saw how her hands were on her lap, clutching her kimono tightly.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Was his response.

Rukia looked up, curiosity but also annoyance visible in her eyes. "What do you mean with stupid question? I am serious here! Why would you take the attack that was supposed to kill me, Ichigo? You nearly died! Can you imagine what it would have done to me, if you died because you tried to save me?" She asked, her walls, behind which she always felt so secure and invulnerable, crumbling down bit by bit. She couldn't hold it up anymore.

"I don't care midget. I'd rather die saving you than living on without even trying. And by the way, it didn't do anything to you since I'm still very much alive so would you please stop bothering me with all the 'what if's'?" Ichigo responded, looking away annoyed.

"You are so reckless, Ichigo." Rukia said softly with a small smile.

"I could swear you called me reckless a couple of times before." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia shocked them both when she took hold of Ichigos hand with both of her hands and held it to her chest. She looked down again, avoiding Ichigos eyes again.

"Thank you for not dying…Ichigo." She said softly.

Ichigos eyes softened. "Stupid midget." He answered with a low voice as he ran his thumb over one of her hands.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo fell asleep again Rukia sent everything she knew from the Arrancar and Ichimaru Gin to the Soul Society via her Soul Phone. She got very soon a message which said that every taicho and fukutaicho and every available third seated officer plus hand chosen officers from the taichos were sent to Hueco Mundo for a big offensive attack. Even Yamamoto-sotaicho would go with them. She and Ichigo got another few days to rest in the living world at Urahara's and she would get informed about every new development. She was glad that she and Ichigo wouldn't have to go there again so she wouldn't have to worry about them. She was worried though about her brother and Renji, but she knew they were strong and could take care of themselves. She knew there weren't so many Arrancars left and the strongest, the Espada were already dead. According to the taicho of division 12, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, most of the remaining Arrancar were at third seat level or lower. Just a handful or less was at a higher level. The goal of the offensive attack to Hueco Mundo was to capture Ichimaru Gin and take him back to Soul Society to punish him for his crimes and for the betrayal of Soul Society. Rukia was confident that everything would go smoothly and that peace would finally engulf the living world and Soul Society.<p>

She would be right.

* * *

><p>"How is Kurosaki-kun doing, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked after Rukia leaved Ichigo alone so that he could rest.<p>

"He is fine right now, but still in pain though. He still needs a few hours to rest." Rukia answered.

"Kurosaki really never thinks when he is in any kind of fight. It never ceases to amaze me that he survived every fight with his…fighting attitude." Ishida sighed as he pushed his glasses up.

Chad just stood there and grunted in response.

"I think that you all finally can see him tomorrow. Urahara told you that you all can say as long as you want, didn't he?"

They all nodded in response.

"Fine, than I will see you tomorrow."

Rukia excused herself and went to her own room to rest some more, even though her leg was healed thoroughly by Orihime. She didn't feel any pain anymore and scars weren't likely to be proof of her failure in that fight. She needed to rest, although 3 days already passed since their fight with that Arrancar, but she was still emotionally tired, wondering when and if Ichigo would finally wake up from being unconsciuous, her rollercoaster-feelings of Ichigo dying in her arms and finally being safe, her guilt and shame about being nothing but a obstacle in Ichigos fight.

Never in her life had she felt such fear and despair for someone who was on the brink to death. Not even for Shiba Kaien. He was her mentor, her teacher. He was the first one to treat her like her would treat any other student. He was with her as she achieved her Shikai. He had the most wonderful woman as a wife, a woman she idolized. And yet, the pain in her heart she felt as he died was not as much as the pain in her heart she felt as Ichigo was so close to death she never wants him to be again. Rukia laid down on the futon in her room and closed her eyes. She held the hand Ichigo has rubbed with his thumb so lightly close to her chest and allowed a smile to appear on her face. It brought the most beautiful feeling she ever felt to her and it was the most intimate interaction she ever allowed anyone to have with her, although it wasn't really intimate at all.

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep and didn't really know why.

_I guess I need some fresh air._

She left her temporary room and was on her way outside but her feet dragged her towards another room. She saw how in that room the light was on, although it was weak. She looked around and realized she was in front of Ichigos room. The door was slightly ajar.

_Should I…? _

Rukia couldn't but peek inside and so she did. The curiosity got the better of her.

What she saw inside made her eyes grow wide in surprise.

_What does she do with my Ichi- with Ichigo?_

She opened the door completely to reveal a startled Orihime still with Ichigos hands tightly in her hands and pressed to her face.

"Ku-…Kuchiki-san, what a-are you doing here?" Orihime asked while laughing nervously.

"I was about to go outside when I saw that the light in Ichigos room is on and wanted to check…what are you doing? I told you that Ichigo needs to rest." Rukia replied seriously.

"I know…I just…I…sorry." Sighing in defeat Orihime left the room without looking back.

Rukia still couldn't believe how Orihime took advantage of Ichigo just for some superficial physical contact. It made her angry. She sat down next to Ichigo and looked down at his face. Through all his tough attitude and rude behavior his true self was the most exposed when he slept. At these times his face always looked so relaxed, carefree and peaceful, his scowl nonexistent. It made her smile.

_I can't believe…I actually feel that way towards this fool._

She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall to relax. Even though her position was extremely uncomfortable sleep actually took her over this time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as the sunrays got more and more persistent in brightening up the sky. He let out a huge yawn and tried to sit up, which he was able to do since the pain wasn't that bad anymore.<p>

_Finally I can move again. Lying there 3 days straight just sucked._

He turned around in his room after he heard very tiny and soft snoring sounds which you could immediately identify as feminine and as Ichigo realized who it was he couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face.

_She's gonna kill me if I ever me__ntion how cute she snores… but it isn't really cute at all. And I wonder why she actually slept here…_

He blushed slightly and shook his head at his thoughts. As Ichigo tried to get up he grunted in pain but managed it finally and stretched his arms over his head while he shook his legs to get some feeling back in them after the lack of use.

Rukia woke up to the noise he made and watched him. She frowned as his torso was yet again covered by a thick layer of bandages.

_I wish I could at least make a small amount of his injuries be__come mine._

Ichigo felt like someone was looking at him so he looked around and found Rukia wide awake, frowning.

"Yo. Why were you sleeping here? And what's with that frown?" He asked her curiously.

Rukia felt how a blush crept across her face. "Wha-What's it to you? I don't frown!" She got on her feet and glared at him.

"You did frown, don't deny it. And it matters to me that you were here while I was asleep…I mean…"He looked at her from the corner of his eyes."…you could have done things and I wouldn't even be aware of them." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia felt how her face turned the darkest shade of red she could imagine. "YOU PERVERT!" She punched him hard in the face and he flew to the next wall. "How dare you even think that I-I…you pervert!"

Ichigo groaned as he held his bruised cheek but smirked towards her. "I was just kidding you know…"

"I don't care!"

Ichigo became scared as he saw how 4'8½" of pure midget closed the distance to him and suddenly he felt way smaller than she was. "Hey, you don't want to really kill me do you?" He asked with fear evident in his voice.

Rukia just smirked evilly at him. "That would be too easy…"

"Kurosaki-san, are you awake…" Urahara opened the door to see how Rukia stood before Ichigo, who was huddled against a wall of his room, as Rukia with an unhealthy looking red face had her fist raised threateningly. "How heartwarming, a lovers' quarrel. I just wanted to say that if you are wake up and feel good enough to move again that breakfast is ready." He grinned slyly as he pulled his the corner of his hat over his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Urahara!" Ichigo shouted with annoyance as he blushed.

"You didn't even deny it, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said before he ran away while giggling madly.

"That guy annoys me already so early in the morning." Ichigo muttered.

"Don't think that this is over, Ichigo." Rukia grinned at Ichigo devilishly.

"I'll keep that in mind, midget." Ichigo said nonchalantly, as he raised to his feet.

_He really didn't deny it._

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia made both their way to the room were breakfast was held together and to Ichigos surprise all his all comrades were there.<p>

"Uryuu…Chad…Inoue…Yoruichi-san…what are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure that you are alright, Kurosaki-kun! I am so glad that you feel better now!" Orihime chirped happily.

"We are glad that you are fine, Ichigo." Chad says with his deep voice.

"I wasted about 3 days for you to finally be able to stand on your own feet since Yasutora-san and Inoue-san were so worried about you and I just decided it would be weird if I weren't here with them, Kurosaki…" Ishida muttered as he pushed his glasses up. Never would he admit that he too was the tiniest bit worried about the wellbeing of his rival.

Ichigo could just smirk at that and decided to mess a bit with the Quincy. "It's actually Kurosaki-_taicho_ to you, Uryuu."

Ishida looked flabbergasted. "Wha- why am I the only one who has to call you a _taicho_?" He shouted.

Ichigo sat down on the table with Rukia beside him and leaned forward on one arm towards the Quincy. "Because I say so."

"You little…" Ishida grumbled under his breath with a nerve popping on his forehead.

"Anyways…thanks guys for coming." Ichigo mumbled uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

They all smiled at him or nodded or just grumbled in response, only Ishida still grumbled unintelligible curses under his breath to Ichigo.

Breakfast went on with easy chatter were Ichigo didn't really participate actively but still couldn't help but smile at this all too familiar scene with all of them together. He nearly choked on his tea as a sudden thought came to his mind.

As they all looked at him weirdly and after he stopped Rukia who clapped him way harder than necessary on his back he looked around the table.

"I wondered how they all took the news of my death. Did you hear something or saw something? What about school and all of our friends?"

"Well…" Ishida began but Orihime beat him to the full explanation.

"We told Tatsuki-chan and Asano-kun and Kojima-kun the truth about Soul Society and they took it really well and the rest was really sad that you died but thought of you that you were so brave because you wanted to stand up for that little girl and they held a minute's silence at school and your family became many flowers and stuff to help to get through their loss and stuff and-"

"Uh, I guess that's enough, I can actually picture it now. That must be really weird for my family…how took my sisters all of this attention, Chad? Did you keep your eyes on them?"

"Of course, Ichigo. I kept my promise. Your black haired sister, Karin, took it well but your other sister, Yuzu had a hard time, especially at school. But she begins to get used to it. Since a few weeks she seems happier."

"That's good to know." Ichigo says with a little relief.

"You know, Kurosaki-san, I actually have some really interesting news for you." Urahara begin with his typical smirk. Ichigo just looked at him curiously. "Your father visits here a few times as you can guess, to have a cup or two of sake with friends you know, my dear Yoruichi also accompanies us sometimes-" He got hit at the back of his head as Yoruichi growled at him.

"Get to the point already!"

"I was about to do that just now."

"Stop whining and say what you wanted to say!"

"Alright, alright…as I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted-" Yoruichi shot him a glare at that."-your father visits a few times and the last time he was here, he told me that Yuzu-chan actually saw a real soul. Her reiatsu finally reached the point to see an actual soul."

"Is that true? That means she can see me now?"

"It's pretty likely that she can see you now, Kurosaki-san. You still have tomorrow left to rest here, you can visit your family today sometime or tomorrow."

Rukia put her hand on Ichigos leg, surprising them both again with another bold move of hers but she didn't take a hand away. "I would prefer you stay here today and rest some more and tomorrow you can visit your family."

Ichigo put his own hand on hers and enclosed it in a firm yet tender grip. "My sisters and the old man would be really mad at me if I wouldn't show up with you, so _we_ will visit my family."

Rukia blushed furiously as she heard Urahara clear his throat in such an obvious way that it was clear he just wanted to embarrass them but she didn't pull her hand away from Ichigo until he released the grip himself. They both didn't look at each other nor did they speak unless they were talked to.

Still they enjoyed the company of their friends and the possibility to catch up on each other. They told them how Aiko was doing and they were all glad to hear that Ichigo and Rukia found her so quickly. Rukia also told them finally how big a part a certain strawberry played in her promotion since she waited for Ichigo being conscious to put him into an uncomfortable position. She knew how he hated to be the center of just…anything, so she waited for him to be awake to tell that fact.

Ishida, Chad and Uryuu left early in the evening, since they couldn't take chances on missing more classes than they already had and gave Ichigo an excuse go to bed that early. He was actually dead tired but wouldn't admit it. Rukia walked him to his room and stopped in front of the door. Ichigo turned around and spared a tender smile for her.

Rukia felt her heart beating faster the longer she stared into his eyes so she broke the eye contact as fast as she could, though it wasn't fast enough in her opinion. She looked down at the floor, her heart beating way to fast as she couldn't manage to form just one simple sentence in her mind that she could actually say at a moment like this. She gasped in surprise as Ichigo raised her head again with a touch so soft she felt like she would melt away any moment.

_Why am I feeling like this, it's not like something will happen here at Urahara's, it just wouldn't be….right!_

"Goodnight, midget." He said softly, barely audible.

She would have felt annoyed hadn't he pulled her into a tight hug, enclosing her whole body in his big and strong arms. At first her body stiffened but not even a second later she relaxed visibly and closed her eyes.

_This is such a beautiful feeling._

"Goodnight, strawberry."

_I'll never want to be somewhere else anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaahhh, it's done finally. Chapter 9 is finished. Yeah, I know, that Arrancar-stuff was kinda lame what I did there but honestly, I just didn't want write whole chapters of fighting and permanent angst and always coming up with new weird semi-Spanish names for swords, attacks, and Arrancars so I don't really care how THAT turned out :D I actually used that fight to push the relationship and emotions between Rukia and Ichigo into a new level. They get more touchy-feely with each other. I hope you liked this chapter and all that cutesy stuff I tried to put in their without making them act OOC. I think they would be that way if their actually would ever be a pairing between those two in Bleach. Or a pairing at all, since these two are the only ones who actually would make sense as a couple.<strong>

**So review and I expect more reviews than for the last chapter!**

**And by the way, I think I actually could recommend a couple of other stories: "Agreed to in innocence" by Theresa Crane (I really enjoyed that one, it's really fabulous! (complete)) and "The replacement captain: Ichigo Kurosaki" by Kreion (it's really fun so far and gets updated in a reasonable pace. I really enjoy this one too. It's still in progress.) Check them out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys and girls...I know, I am great because I updated so fast ;) But still...6 reviews for chapter 8...7 reviews for 9...NOT GOOD ENOUGH! :) Enjoy chapter 10 :) And more reviews. (thanks for those who review so regurlarly though, I really appreciate it :) )**

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up in her room with the biggest smile she ever could remember. She still could feel the embrace of a certain strawberry and it was the most beautiful feeling she had ever felt. It was nothing she could describe; it was nothing she could put in words.<p>

She laid on her futon; her body completely covered with the blanket, her eyes just peeking out under her from sleeps tousled hair, soaking herself in those wonderful emotions. She fought hard, thinking of something to put those emotions and feelings, this sudden positive energy rushing up and down through her body, into words when she remembered something her brother said not that long ago. She had asked him about his feelings towards her sister and he said…_"__I__ felt __many __things __around__ her, __Rukia__…__but__ the __strongest __feeling __was__ completeness.__"_

Completeness. She still couldn't really think of how she could make sense of that, but it wasn't like it didn't make sense either. She remembered how she felt before Ichigo appeared in her life. The guilt, she felt because of her mentors' death. The lack of healthy social relationships to anyone outside Shiba Kaien, Shiba Miyako and Ukitake-taicho made her become an unsecure and distant person. The death of both the closest persons in her life made her even more distant. She withdrew herself even more from any closer relationships. It was the toughest time she ever had to endure in her life. Being abandoned by her childhood friend, having a nonexistent relationship to her family, which she was even only adopted into- not even her brother really ever acknowledged her; losing both of her mentors, the only ones she ever idolized and looked up to. She felt alone. She felt abandoned. She felt like she couldn't be any unhappier. She had no one she could turn to ever again. Of course Ukitake-taicho was probably the friendliest and kindest taicho of all, but above all he even was that- her taicho. He had duties to fulfill, he was often ill; she just couldn't turn to him with all her personal problems.

She just did what she was told to do and didn't bother anyone with anything. She felt like she had no one beside herself. But when she met Ichigo…

_The way he treated me… the way he acted around me… the way he spoke to me… I never felt like I was superior to him because he didn't act to me that way… and he never make me feel inferior to him either. Not even after he knew of my social status in Soul Society. He always saw me as an equal. And I never wanted anything else. I wanted to be equal. Not superior, not inferior. Just equal. He gave me that. _

If she now thought about it, that completeness her brother spoke about…feeling complete around someone…like you are not lacking something anymore…what did she lack all that time before she met Ichigo? People who understood her, people who could or even more _would_ share her sorrows, people who possibly would spare tiny spot in their hearts for her. People who would work bit by bit through that thick wall that surrounded her, that made her invulnerable. She didn't want to be vulnerable, she never wanted to be and yet she never wanted anything more than a person that would finally manage to get through this wall. To embrace her and tell her that she wouldn't need that wall anymore, because this person would become that wall for her, that this person would make her invulnerable in a way that wouldn't leave her alone anymore.

Rukia chuckled at her thoughts.

_This __doesn__'__t __sound__ like __me__ at __all__… __and __yet__… __there __never __was __something __that __sounded __more__ like __me.__ I__ think __I__ understand, __nii-sama._

After Ichigo saved her from her execution, she remembered how important but broken relationships got fixed because of her brother opened up to her and told her of the reasons he acted the way he did towards her and how he acknowledged her…how he told her that he was proud of him. He still was the biggest mystery to her and yet…she didn't feel that uncomfortable and intimidated around him anymore.

And Renji. She never could forgive him completely the way he just abandoned her and how he treated her after she was adopted to the Kuchiki family. They grew up together but grew apart in the end. But thanks to Ichigos recklessness and his stubborn mind Renji fought for her, to save her. He realized what he did to her way to late, but realized it nonetheless. Even if he didn't realize it himself, but because of Ichigos attitude towards her, how he wouldn't give up on her, it was enough for Rukia to rebuild their friendship. It could never be the same again, there always would be the comfort zone for her that she built up towards him but they were close friends again. And yet, he could never reach the places in her heart which Ichigo reached.

Those two years she spent apart from him after the winter war, they were years were painful. She missed him terribly. She threw herself into work, but she didn't go back to Karakura. She didn't know why. She didn't really know why she never visited, she couldn't explain it to herself, she just couldn't explain it. Maybe she was too stubborn to admit that she needed him. Maybe she was afraid of what he would think if she suddenly appeared just for a visit. Maybe she was afraid of what the reaction in Soul Society would be if she would go to the living world to visit friends. Or to be more precise- to visit a certain friend. But then again, what could have Soul Society possibly said, since Ichigo was the Substitute Shinigami that saved the whole universe. So, maybe she was just afraid that her brother wouldn't have approved if she visited him frequently, or visited him at all.

_But nothing of this matters anymore… I really understand now, nii-sama. I understand what you wanted to tell me with feeling complete when Hisana-sama was around you. I think…I think I feel that, too. I think I feel complete, when I am around Ichigo. Whenever he is with me…I don't lack a single thing._

_Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you so much, for making me feel complete._

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up and again stretched his limbs to get feeling back into them. He needed to be fit, when he wanted to visit his family. He was sure his dad would attack him again the moment he touched the door knob.<p>

When he was finished with his morning routines he sat down with Urahara and Yoruichi at the breakfast table when he noticed that Rukia wasn't there yet.

"Hey, is Rukia still asleep?"

"Why Kurosaki-san, you don't want to tell me that you left Kuchiki-san all alone this night?" Urahara asked with a sly grin hid behind his fan.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Urahara by his collar just to throw him across the room.

The door slid open and Rukia didn't even recognize that she stepped on Urahara as she took her way towards Ichigo and Yoruichi to join them for breakfast. She set down next to Ichigo and closer than usual.

"Good morning, Yoruichi-sama. Good morning…Ichigo." Rukia said the latter with a small, genuine smile and a sideways glance towards the orange haired taicho.

"Good morning to you too, Rukia." Ichigo grinned at her. "You ready to visit my family?"

"Why do you ask me if I am ready to visit your family you fool? I don't need to be ready, you should be ready!" She frowned at him with her usual attitude.

"Don't forget that my father considers you a third daughter and my sisters see you as sisters as well, so…" Ichigo pointed out with a raised eyebrow, as if to question if she understood what he wanted to say.

Yoruichi grinned at them and decided to have a little fun too. "Ichigo is right, Isshin considers you as a family member already…but actually he switched from calling you his third daughter to calling you his 'future daughter-in-law'."

Yoruichi's grin grew wider when the faces of the two young shinigamis grew a deep shade of red.

"What the hell is wrong with this old man?" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Why are you so worked up about that now? Do you…do you want to say that Rukia is not good enough for you?" Yoruichi asked with a terribly upset expression but her eyes were practically glowing with mischief.

That comment peeked Rukias interest immediately and she looked at Ichigo with evident curiosity, although she tried her best to hide how her heart was beating madly in anticipation.

_I never thought about us going this far Ichigo and I also will not think about it for as long as there is no reason to. I opened my deepest insecurities for you to reach. So I beg you…if you say something wrong…it will crush me._

Ichigo saw from the corner of his eyes how Rukia stared at him with such intensity, it was nearly suffocating him. Cautiously he reached with his hand to Rukias small ones on her lap. He was glad she sat so close to him this time and he was even gladder that she turned towards him after Yoruichi asked this ridiculous question so he could take her hands easily in his without anyone noticing. He hoped to ease her worries, because her eyes were as easy to read for him as a child's book.

_I would never hurt your feelings._

He looked seriously at Yoruichi. "I never ever said something like that that. And I also never said that Rukia wasn't good enough for anything at all for that matter." No yelling, no shouting, no fists-on-table. Calmly, yet seriously he made his point clear.

Yoruichi grinned at that. "I really hope so, or I'd beat you to a pulp, Ichigo."

_Those two are so easy._

"That I'd like to see." Ichigo replied with his confident smirk again on his face.

Rukia just felt how her heart made a double flip inside her chest. She wouldn't believe his words if she weren't right there with both her hands so securely in the grasp of one of his much bigger hands. She never, _ever_ heard him saying something that nice to anyone about her, let alone in _her_presence. She wondered if he just said what he said so he wouldn't hurt her feelings or if those were heartfelt words. She would ask him later. Right now she just wanted to bask herself in this wonderful feeling of being complimented that way by the man she…

_Love? Do I really love you, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Eyes wide. A glance down to their joined hands.

_I would never want to miss this feeling…my hands…in yours._

A glance at the nonexistent distance that separated them.

_I wish could I sit closer to you._

Analysis of her feelings as she saw Orihime in Ichigos room the other night.

_I __would __have __loved __to__ rip __her __hair __off __of __her __head __and__ burst __her __balloon __boobs __with __a__ pin __if __she __wasn__'__t __such __a__ good__ friend._

Angry Blush. Analysis of her feelings after Ichigos goodnight hug.

_The best few seconds ever of my life. His arms around me… his body so close to mine… his smell… beyond incredible._

Embarrassed blush. Analysis of-

_I don't need more to analyze… it's evident. I…_

_I love you, Kurosaki Ichi-_

"Oi, midget, you alright? You look like a tomato, all red and stuff." Ichigo pointed out with his mouth full of food, their hands not joined anymore.

She punched him to the back of his head with so much force that his head flew right onto his plate with food.

"I am fine and DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!" She huffed at his incapability of remembering such simple requests.

_I can't believe I fell in love with this fool._

Yet she had a hard time of hiding her happy grin.

Yoruichi of course didn't miss anything and didn't even try to hide her grin.

_A__…__she __realized. __Now__ it__'__s __only __you__ left, __Ichigo. __But __you __will __need __some __hell __of __a__ time __longer, __I__'__d__ bet __my __right __arm __for __that._

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo walked side by side in a lazy pace towards their destination. From the moment they left Urahara Shop they hadn't said a word. It wasn't something new to them, the silence that engulfed them every so often and they never minded it. They could look at one another and see immediately what the other would think. The tiniest facial expression would give them away. But this time it was different. Ichigo wondered how it would be to see his sisters after such a long time again, especially Yuzu. She would see him for the first time ever in his black Kimono and she would see for the first time ever his giant Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. And it would be weird to go there with his white taicho haori and even more so with fresh white bandages wrapped around his torso. There was a good amount of the bandages visible, enough that it would give away that he wasis injured.

Rukia on the other hand was thinking about how she should approach him on her emotional matters, or if she should approach him in the first place. Should she tell him, that she fell in love with his ridiculously orange hair, with his everlasting scowl, with his nonexistent temper, with his rash attitude and his rude behavior?

_No. I will not tell him, not now at least. Or in the next 50 years for that matter._

How would he react? Would he laugh at her?

_No. I don't know if he even can laugh. I never saw him laughing at all. Grinning was his maximum of showing…'happy' emotions, even if it mostly looked more like a smirk._

She was sure, that he most likely would say something to dismiss her without hurting her feelings, even though that wouldn't be possible. And if that would be the result it would destroy their friendship- the most important friendship she ever had, the friendship she valued most. It would make something so comfortable and reliable turn weird and awkward. It would make the company of the person she loved and adored so much unbearable and torturous.

_You mean too much to me, Ichigo…_

But there still was something…

"Ichigo?"

He grunted in response.

"What you said back at Urahara's…about…you know." _I__ can__'__t __even __manage __to __ask __a__ simple __question in his presence anymore. __Damn __you, __feelings!_

"Did you forget how to talk, midget? Spill it already." Ichigo demanded with audible annoyance.

Rukia answered with a painful kick directed to his shin, since his stomach was out of question _for__ now_.

"Don't speak to me like that, you fool! What I wanted to ask is what you said, that you don't think that I wouldn't be good enough for anything…did you mean it? Or were you just trying not to hurt my feelings?"

Ichigo looked at her with a very surprised expression. She never asked him something _that_ personal. Ichigo sighed once deeply and then looked her deeply in her eyes.

"Listen midget. Listen well, because I will tell you this only one time and then you will never hear that again, at least not from me."

Rukias heart was beating madly. She realized how it was beating that way quite frequently the past couple of days.

"I really hate that about you."

Her heart stood still. She dropped her head, avoided his eyes so he wouldn't see the mind numbing pain._He __hates __something __about __me__…__?_

"I really hate how you never give yourself enough credit for anything! You have so many talents and qualities and you are one of the highest qualified shinigami I know! I don't understand how _you_ don't see that! It annoys the hell out of me!"

By now she looked him again in the eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. She felt incredibly happy because of how highly he thought of her. And that it was her lack of self-confidence and her high self-consciousness he hated about her. Something she disliked too about herself, but she couldn't help it. Her mentor Shiba Kaien did his best to help her with it, but everything she gained was swept away the moment he was gone. But that carrot-top gave her a big boost in her self-confidence.

Of course she realized how he didn't mention what Yoruichi said about her not being good for _him_ since she didn't mention it either.

_Like__ hell __I__'__ll __ask __him_ that. _I__'__m __more __than __grateful __enough __for __what __he__ already __said._

"Thank you, Ichigo." She said with a really big smile.

"Thank yourself for being more than an annoying midget with no talent in draw-" He was cut off with a painful punch in his stomach. Rukia's patience with lasted only that long after all.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo stood in front of the Kurosaki residence, unsure of how to get in without causing some kind of disturbance. After a few seconds of pondering Rukia jumped up and landed on the windowsill of Ichigos room.<p>

"The window is open. I told you I saw it. If you would have listened to me- hey! What do you think-"

"Stop talking and go inside already." Ichigo replied before shoving Rukia inside his room.

Rukia, who landed face first on the floor, turned around and glared at him with everything she got.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME INSIDE LIKE THAT? IS THAT A WAY TO TREAT A LADY? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?"

Ichigo just gave her an annoyed look and decided to ignore her so he just stepped over her and walked towards the door.

"DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY!" She yelled and kicked him on the back of his head. Ichigo flew face first against the wall and turned around angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIDGET? ARE YOU ACTUALLY INSANE?"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, after the way you treated me just now."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, got up on his feet and let out a sigh. He walked towards Rukia, who blushed furiously and looked up to Ichigo with a questioning look. He rubbed the back of his with a hand. From the moment she met him for the first time she realized that it was a habit of his when he had a hard time telling something or when he got uncomfortable about something.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's just…being at home again and seeing everyone after so long…it's odd."

Rukia softened at this and she smiled at him encouragingly. "I'm right by your side, Ichigo." She said and took hold of one of his hands.

"Thank you, Rukia." He smiled back as he squeezed her hand. They stared each other in the eyes for what felt like eons until-

"OOOHHHHH MASAKI, DO YOU SEE THIS MASAAAAKIIIIIII!"

Of course, the noise Rukia and Ichigo made the entire time didn't go unnoticed to the Kurosaki family.

Kurosaki Isshin was on his knees staring at them with his hands clasped before him and the biggest cutesy eyes as two waterfalls of happy tears streamed down his face. Kurosaki Karin just leaned against a wall and smirked at them knowingly while Yuzu struggled to keep her own tears in check.

But she failed.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaan!" She cried out and shot towards Ichigo. Yuzu hugged him as tightly as she could for fear he would go any moment. "Onii-chan, I'm s-so glad you a-are h-here again, I m-missed you s-so much!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smiled softly at his little sister. He got down to be on equal height with her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you too, Yuzu." He looked up and saw how Karin looked rather unsure if she could walk now towards her brother or not. Ichigo just grinned at her and held an arm open to tell her she was welcomed too, which she gladly accepted.

"I nearly thought you forgot that you promised to visit us, Ichi-nii." She chuckled lightly.

After Yuzu relaxed a little she looked over Ichigos shoulder to see Rukia smiling at them and she let out a loud squeal. "RUKIA-NEE!"

"Hi Yuzu-chan." Rukia chuckled lightly. "It seems like Urahara did tell the truth, you can finally see souls."

"Yes, it's so exciting to talk to the souls and all! And there is always this man with the same clothing as you, a Shinigami right? He has this weird hair and is really rude sometimes but he kills this monsters, Hollows right? To keep the other souls save! But he is really weird."

"Ah, I think you are talking about Imoyama-san. Yeah, he's a weird guy."

Somewhere in Karakura a shinigami with an afro had to sneeze.

"Rukia-chan! My future daughter-in-law! I hope you took good care of this moron I call my son!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards his future and punched him down the stairs while Rukia was blushing again.

_Yoruichi-sama didn't lie about this either…he really calls me his 'future daughter-in-law'._

Ichigo was satisfied as he saw that his father was unconscious for the moment.

"Ah, nothing changed at all…" Karin said with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Onii-chan, you stay for dinner, don't you? I'll make curry for you!" Yuzu asked with pleading eyes.

"Thanks Yuzu, of course Rukia and I will stay for dinner."

Yuzu squealed in delight and dashed with excitement towards the kitchen.

Ichigo, Karin and Rukia followed Yuzu and sat down on the sofa in the living room. As Ichigo took Zangetsu from his back he saw how Karin eyed Zangetsu with curious eyes.

"What?"

"How the hell do you fight with this huge thing? And why is Rukia-nee's so much smaller?" She asked. She never had the chance to talk with her brother about these things and now, while she had the chance to, she would ask everything she could.

Rukia beat Ichigo to the answer though. "Do you know about the different forms of Zanpakutos, Karin-chan?"

Karin just shook her head and widened her eyes as Rukia drew her sword. "This is the sealed form of a Zanpakuto, the way a Zanpakuto usually looks. You need to be able to concentrate your reiatsu, the spiritual energy to be able to seal your Zanpakuto. Your brother is not able to control his reiatsu because he has such a ridiculous amount of reiatsu and he lacks the talent."

"Hey, I never had the proper training you had!" Ichigo complained. Karin grinned just at Rukias comment and Rukia grinned with her but chose not to argue back to Ichigo.

"Because your brother isn't able to seal his Zanpakuto it is permanently in its second form, the released form. It's called shikai." Rukia went on.

"I see…so the sword…Zanpakuto, right? It looks different when it's released?" Karin asked.

Rukia nodded in response.

"So, what does yours look like? Can you release it?"

Rukia chuckled at the obvious curiosity of Ichigos tomboy sister and shook her head. "I can't release it here, it would be way too dangerous."

Karin just frowned. "But why? It would be really cool to see how you release your sword! Ichi-nii's sword is released too! Isn't that dangerous too then?"

"Ichigo is hopeless in that department anyways, so it doesn't really matter that much."

"Rukia, what the hell?" Ichigo's scowl deepened as Rukia went on mocking on him.

As Rukia glared at him dangerously backed away a little. "Don't forget how you treated me as we came here, Ichigo."

Ichigo just swallowed and stayed silent after that. Satisfied, Rukia turned her attention back to Karin, who admired how that petite shinigami had so much control over her brother. "I could tell you what my shikai looks like, Karin-chan."

"That would be cool." Karin grinned at her.

As Rukia told Karin how her shikai looked like Ichigo remembered what that creepy Chappy gikongan told her about Sode no Shirayuki's shikai.

"_It's said to be the most beautiful ice-based Zanpakuto."_

Ichigo looked away from Karin and Rukia to hide his smile.

_The most beautiful ice-based Zanpakuto…wouldn't surprise me if it was the most beautiful of all Zanpakutos…suits her._

"Wow, your sword sounds so beautiful!" Yuzu said as she peeked her head out from the kitchen. She had listened to everything that was said, after all it was her brothers' world that was being talked about and she wanted to know as much as possible.

Rukia just blushed at that and waved her hands in front of her dismissively. "Ah, I don't know, I am sure there are Zanpakutos that are more beautiful than-"

"Rukia." Ichigo interrupted her and looked at her seriously. "Did you already forget what we talked about when we were on our way here?"

Rukia of course knew what he was referring to and looked at her feet. She didn't want to be this way, she wanted to show him how she grew more confident with him by her side.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I know but…I can't help it." She said with a small voice.

Ichigo just sighed at that.

_How do you boost one's self-confidence? With compliments. Genuine compliments. Damn it, that will be embarrassing…I hope you'll appreciate this one day, Rukia._

"Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpakuto, is said to be the most beautiful Zanpakuto in whole Soul Society." Ichigo pointed out. With a deep blush he turned again away from Rukia and Karin. "It really suits her." He added with a barely audible mumble.

From the kitchen you could hear how several things fell to down.

Karin's mouth dropped to the floor. _Did__Ichi-nii__just__really__said__that?__A__compliment?__To__Rukia-nee?_

Rukia also had a look of blank surprise on her face with a furious blush added. "Did you mean that, Ichigo? I mean, really?"

Ichigo grumbled in annoyance at why she couldn't simply accept a compliment for a compliment. "Of course I mean it, midget! I'm not someone who just says compliments like that and should it happen that I compliment someone than it's a genuine one, so accept it and live with it!"

Rukia smiled happily and her blush just grew worse. "Thank you, Ichigo…" She fidgeted around and looked around trying to collect her thoughts which were in turmoil after she had again an emotional high. "What was I about to explain, Karin-chan?" She tried to ask nonchalantly but couldn't help as her voice was an octave higher.

Karin already managed to collect herself after the shock of her life but her thoughts were also in a big turmoil. "Uh, wait…I'll remember…something about your swords, right?"

"Yes! Yes, you are right, uh, bankai! That's the final release! It's the absolute last power boost your Zanpakuto can get! You can become 5 to 10 times stronger!"

No one realized how Isshin sneaked from behind the sofa towards them and so they couldn't defend themselves as he caught them off guard and put one arm around Ichigo and the other around Rukia just to pull them towards him with Karin squeezed a little between them.

"What the hell you freak!"

"Kurosaki-san! Could you please-"

"Hush, my sweet children! Leave the talk to daddy! You were talking about Zanpakutos right? I'll make you realize something." His eyes glinted with mischief and a giant grin made itself visible on his face.

Ichigo and Rukia both knew it would be something embarrassing and they dreaded it.

"Did you ever realize…" He began in a low voice. He glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigos bankai, completely black." He glanced at Rukia. "Rukia-chan's shikai completely wide." He pulled them both closer and ignored how he squeezed Karin between them. "Black. And White. Yin. And Yang. Do you know, what I want to say?"

Ichigo felt a vain pulsing dangerously on his forehead and Rukia just wanted to disappear.

Isshin pulled them no as close to him and to each other as possible. Karin had enough, squeezed herself out of her prison and trotted while cursing under her breath into the kitchen.

"What I want to say is…" He made paused for the dramatic effect. "GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN ALREADY!"

Ichigo answered with a hard punch at his fathers' face and Rukia was so red, one would think she'll faint every moment.

Yes, after all this time nothing changed at the Kurosaki household.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>** So, ****the ****only ****thing ****I**** am**** slightly ****worried ****about ****is: ****do**** you ****people ****think ****Rukia ****was ****OOC? ****I ****don****'****t ****think**** so, **_**because **_**in ****my ****eyes ****Rukia ****is ****a ****really ****self-conscious**** person ****but ****she****'****d ****never ****show**** it. ****I**** know,**** in**** front ****of ****Ichigo ****she ****always ****seemed ****to ****be ****a**** person ****with ****quite ****some**** self-confidence ****but ****if ****you**** fall ****in ****love ****with**** someone ****you ****will ****become ****self-conscious,**** no**** matter ****how**** self-confident ****you ****were ****before. ****You ****want ****this ****person ****to ****like ****you, ****to ****think ****good ****about**** you ****and**** everything,**** so ****you**** become**** more ****self-conscious ****about ****the ****things ****you**** do ****around ****and ****with ****this ****person ****than ****before. ****You ****know?**

**All in all, I enjoyed writing this chapter. And if you wonder why I write so…Rukia-centered, because I kinda noticed that I write so much from Rukias perspective…I can't help it. She's my favorite :D**

**Oh, and by the way: Since I was so nice to update THIS fast…I thought you could try and write many many reviews, you know. Like achieving a new record. I got more hits in one day than ever before I got in one day. So…REEEEVIIIIEEEEWW! Thanks :)**

**garganta.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**** Garganta ****here. ****I**** wanted ****to ****say ****first ,**** that ****I**** still ****have ****not ****achieved ****a ****two-digit ****number ****in ****my ****reviews. ****I ****mean****…**** there ****are ****so ****many ****visitors ****and ****so ****many ****hits ****to**** my ****story****…**** especially ****after ****my**** last**** update****… ****I**** mean ****I ****got ****892 ****hits ****and ****252 ****visitors, ****just ****after ****my ****last ****update! ****But ****so ****less ****reviews. ****Only ****8. ****But ****still ****thanks ****to ****my**** regulars ****and ****also ****to ****the ****new ****reviewers! ****Don****'****t ****you ****think ****I ****won****'****t ****appreciate**** your ****reviews, ****no, ****I ****love**** them! ****Thank ****you ****very ****much ****for**** every**** single ****review! ****Enjoy ****chapter ****11!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia walked back towards Urahara's Shop, content and with full stomachs. Ichigo's mood seemed to be better, even though he still looked angry and Rukia had a small smile on her face. They didn't talk as they walked back to Urahara's but it was a comfortable silence, the kind that enveloped them ever so often, the kind they enjoyed so much, not the kind of silence that was between them when they walked to the Kurosaki residence.<p>

"_Sode__ no __Shirayuki, __Rukia__'__s __Zanpakuto, __is__ said __to__ be__ the __most __beautiful __Zanpakuto __in __whole __Soul __Society. __It __really __suits __her.__" _

She still couldn't believe he actually said that and that in front of his sisters no less. Her little smile grew bigger and turned into a big grin as her face flushed at the same time.

_I must really look stupid grinning and blushing like an imbecile. But I don't care!_

Ichigo complemented Rukia today more than he did in all the time they knew each other. He said he couldn't stand how she never gave herself enough credit for anything.

"_You__ have __so __many __talents __and__ qualities __and __you __are __one __of __the __highest __qualified __shinigami__ I __know!__"_

She never thought that Ichigo saw _that_ much in her. She knew he saw her as an equal, as a precious friend and in some ways also as a mentor. He relayed in her guidance over some things and more than once she had to kick his ass to get him back to his feet when he felt like he had failed in something. All these things made her proud but she still would have never thought that Ichigo thought that highly about her. Not only in her qualities as a shinigami but also in her qualities as a woman. She blushed even more at that thought.

_I__ wonder __what __he __likes __most __about __me __if __he__ thinks __that __Sode __no__ Shirayuki__'__s __beauty __suits __me__…__should __I __ask?_

She gave Ichigo a sideways glance as they walked beside each other. He really was handsome. He was tall, had strong, masculine facial features, was well built, but what she liked most were his warm eyes. His eyes always were like an open book to her. From the very beginning she knew that there was more to him than this ever scowling and rude boy. But she still knew that there was so much to find out about him and that made him all the more exciting and attractive.

"Ichigo?" She regretted it the moment she addressed him. It just came out and she had no idea why.

He grunted in response.

Rukia looked at him blankly, trying to think of something to say. When there still was no response Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? What do you want, midget?"

"I…I…-uh…" Rukia just rambled and looked at him with a sheepish grin. She felt kind of stupid for addressing him the way she just did without even knowing _why_.

Ichigo just sighed with a little annoyance and poked her between her eyes. "You really are one weird little midget." He said as he kept poking her forehead.

"Stop that, Ichigo!" Rukia tried to block his finger, but failed so she just kicked him in his shin.

"OW! WHY RUKIA?" Ichigo yelled as he held his bruised shin with a pained expression.

"Your fault, I told you to stop poking a hole between my eyes. You deserved this." She replied smugly.

Ichigo just mumbled darkly unintelligible things under his breath.

They began walking again towards the shopkeeper's place in silence, comforted by the presence of their companion. Rukia unconsciously closed the little gap that was between them and her heart beat a trillion times faster the moment she felt the orange haired taichos arm lazily draped over her shoulders. She cherished this feeling and leaned slightly on Ichigos side.

"You comfortable, midget?" Ichigo asked, hoping he wasn't trespassing any comfort zone Rukia may have created.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, strawberry-taicho." She sighed in contentment.

"That's good." Ichigo replied softly.

"Yeah…" Rukia felt perfectly at peace with being so close to Ichigo. She usually didn't feel comfortable at all with someone being physically that close to her, not even Renji, but then again she didn't feel as close as they used to be at all with Renji. He was more like a…really dear brother to her. Not more but also not less.

But with Ichigo…touching him and being touched by him, holding his hands in hers and having her hands held by him, being embraced by his strong arms…she couldn't imagine it getting any better.

She needed to talk with someone about her feelings towards him…and she knew the person to do so. Although it would be the most awkward experience she would ever have, she knew he was the right person. She would finally come to really test his brotherly abilities.

She would confess her loving feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo to the head of the Kuchiki clan, her brother-in-law, to the man who adopted her into this prestigious family, who allowed her to call him her brother, nii-sama.

She would seek advice from Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

><p>It was now a week since Ichigo and Rukia were back at Soul Society. All the other remaining taichos and fukutaichos came back by the end of the week since their arrival. The attack of Las Noches was successful. The remaining few Arrancar were no real match for the taichos, fukutaichos and the high seated, hand chosen officers who were also attending on this mission. The offensive attack had its hoped surprise effect since Gin obviously didn't expect such a bold and risky move, but then again, as malicious and scheming a person he was he wasn't as effective in his planning as was Aizen. He lacked the ability to think every single possible reaction to his actions through. And that was his downfall.<p>

Ichigo was greeted warmly by his squad, what actually surprised him a little. Word came through to Soul Society that he sacrificed his life to save the Kuchiki princess and because of that his squad warmed up at a high rate towards him. Since their fukutaicho was in Hueco Mundo and their taicho was recovering in the living world the 5th division was without leader and as a result of that they had three until one of their leaders was back. Hinamori obviously took the two highest seated officers with her to the mission in Hueco Mundo and since the other officers weren't close enough to taicho and fukutaicho there was no chance she would burden them with the responsibility of leading the division without her or Kurosaki-taicho.

Aiko was more than happy to have her Ichigo-chan back and let out a happy shriek as he came back with a huge bag of sweets for her. His entire free time, which wasn't that much, was spent with Rukia and Aiko, as they walked around the Seireitei and visited places neither Aiko nor Ichigo had seen yet.

Rukia asked him, when they were alone, why he didn't tell his family about Aiko.

"It seemed wrong. I don't know…I want Aiko to be with us, when we are in the living world with the actual intention to visit my family, you know? And she isn't even officially adopted yet." Was his answer. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo had every intention to make Urugawa Aiko to Kurosaki Aiko. His third little sister. But he also would be a father to her.

* * *

><p>The Kuchiki princess headed towards the Kuchiki manor to greet her brother and to congratulate him to the successful mission. She was glad that he was back unscathed. She asked a servant about her brothers' whereabouts and was told to look in his room for him.<p>

When she was in front of her brothers' room she hesitated, not knowing how to talk to him about what she wanted to.

"Rukia, you may as well come in." She heard his deep monotone voice from inside. She blushed furiously and wondered what he may think now of her, standing in front of his room like that without even acknowledging that she was there. She felt really stupid.

She opened the door and bowed before she entered. "Thank you for the time, nii-sama. I know you are a busy man."

"You are welcome, Rukia. Please, sit." He motioned for a place next to him and she sat down. Kuchiki Byakuya was very pleased that Rukia, for the first time since her promotion, came to him on her own will. It made him happy, although he wouldn't show his emotions. He would allow himself to smile a little, or frown a tiny bit, maybe even look a little bit surprised but only that much and only if he was in private with Rukia.

"Nii-sama, I wanted to welcome you back home and congratulate you for your successful mission. I am really glad that you came back uninjured."

"Thank you, Rukia. Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" He knew, there was something, but it was the polite thing to do to ask her. He wouldn't force her to tell him whatever it was in her mind. But he hoped that she would open up to him, even if it was just a little.

"Yes, nii-sama, actually there is." She began but looked down to her hands folded on her lap and didn't continue. She now wondered if it wasn't a mistake to talk with her brother about her love for this orange haired strawberry-taicho. After all, Kuchiki Byakuya didn't really like Kurosaki Ichigo, to say the least.

She was startled like hell when she felt her brothers' hand on top of hers and looked with a surprised expression at him. Her surprise became more evident as Byakuya looked with the tiniest of soft expressions and the faintest of smiles directly in her eyes.

"Rukia. I never was a good enough brother to you. I regret it to this very day and will to the day I will pass away that it was Kurosaki Ichigo who saved you and not I. I understand if you feel uncomfortable to talk to me about whatever it is you want to talk about. If you don't want to, than I will not force you. If you want to talk with me, than I will always take the time you need."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. His kind words gave her the strength and determination to say what was in her heart. "Thank you nii-sama. I will come to you whenever I need your advice and right now…I think I need your advice. But I…I don't think that you will like what I want to say…" She finished with a small voice.

"Continue, Rukia." Byakuya said and listened with great interest what his adopted sister may have to say that could upset him.

Rukia took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked again at her lap. "Nii-sama…I think, I…may have developed…uh…" She fidgeted with the hem of her kimono. "I think…I may have developed certain feelings…for…for…" She couldn't finish. She looked helplessly around the room, trying to find a way to tell her brother without him going to be upset.

Byakuya of course knew were this was going and he dreaded this very day were his little sister may fall in love with a man. But he had to be certain about one thing. "Please don't tell me it is Abarai."

Rukia looked with a shocked expression at her brother. "Hell no!" She burst out loudly and clasped a hand in front of her mouth. She looked down shamefully to react this way in front of her brother. "I apologize nii-sama, it was disrespectful to react this way."

Byakuya just shook his head. "I am just glad, that it is not Abarai." He recognized Rukia's questioning look and beat her with answering her question before she could ask. "He is annoying. He may be a loyal and reliable fukutaicho, but in no way is he good enough for you. Not in a thousand centuries."

Rukia sighed. "He is like a brother for me. Of course you are always the first one to be called my brother, nii-sama. I will always be proud to say that you are my brother and I love you like a brother. But I know Renji my whole life and…well, our relationship changed into a brother/sister relationship. I could never imagine us in any other kind of relationship. Never."

Byakuya nodded in understanding and was glad to hear what she said about the way she felt towards him. It gave his heart a little peace.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia began as a sudden thought came to her. "Would you…would you have still allowed me that kind of relationship with Renji, if he was the one?" She dreaded the answer since she was pretty sure that he wouldn't have allowed it.

Byakuya let out a sigh before he answered. "Yes…I would have allowed it, even if I would not have approved of it." He looked at Rukia's obvious surprise. "What kind of brother would I be if I would not allow you to be with the one you love, Rukia? I forced my relationship with Hisana through every single elder, since not one of them approved of it. Who am I to not allow you that kind of relationship with the man you love? I am in no position for that." He again allowed himself a little smile at Rukia's obvious relief. "May I now know who it is we are talking about?" Byakuya asked, even though he had a very good idea who it is. But he wanted to hear it from Rukia, to be a hundred percent sure.

Rukia looked at her brother, with a happy smile and no more fear since he gave her his word, that he wouldn't do anything to force them apart. "It is Ichigo, nii-sama. I love Ichigo."

"I thought so." Byakuya's response was short and clear. "Does he know?"

"No, nii-sama…that was actually the reason I wanted to talk to you anyway." Rukia said nervously.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, you know…I don't even know if he even sees anything in me that way…I mean he said things and-"

"What do you mean, 'he said things'?" Byakuya was now genuinely interested.

Rukia blushed furiously. She didn't really wanted to tell those beautiful things Ichigo said to her, but also was kind of happy to tell someone the things the man she loved told to her, to show others how highly he thought of her, even if it was Kuchiki Byakuya she told these things. "Well…he said, that I had many talents and qualities and that I would be one of the highest qualifies shinigami's he knew…and that Sode no Shirayuki's beauty would suit me…" She mumbled in a barely audible manner.

_This is so embarrassing, telling all these things to nii-sama…_

Byakuya coughed and cleared his throat after he heard what that Kurosaki boy told his sister. "Did he mean all these things, Rukia?" When this boy played with the feelings of his sister and gave her false hope with all these compliments then he would turn him to dust.

"Yes, nii-sama. Ichigo is not a man who makes compliments just to be nice…he doesn't say something he doesn't mean. And back in the living world he scolded me quite badly…for me not giving myself enough credit for anything. What he said about Sode no Shirayuki suiting me…he did it in front of his family." She blushed again furiously at the memories and she felt butterflies going mad in her stomach at the words.

"I see. That boy seems like he genuinely thinks very high of you…and you want me to give you advice of how to approach him?"

Rukia looked surprised for a moment that he knew that but nodded her head in realization that in the end it was quite obvious. "Yes, nii-sama. I would be very grateful if you have any kind of advice."

"Rukia. Just speak to him. I am sure, he feels the same way about you. But this is not about what I think. I could be wrong all the same and hurt you indirectly with giving you false hope. Wait until you can be sure that he loves you back. Wait until you think you are ready. Maybe that brat may even approach you first, but he is so dimwitted, you cannot be sure."

Rukia had to chuckle at the last sentence. She was happy, that her brother didn't deplore her feelings for Ichigo; that he even seemed to be willing to help her in a way that caused as less heartbreak as possible.

Rukia smiled brightly at her brother and tried hard not to jump on him and hug him. That would be a really improper behavior for a Kuchiki. "Thank you nii-sama, thank you so much!"

Byakuya smiled back warmly. He was happy that she was happy and even more so because she trusted him with such an personal matter. Never before felt he more like he finally succeeded once in his role as a big brother. "I have to thank you, Rukia." He whispered.

"I am going to bed now, nii-sama. Good night and thank you again for your time and advice." She bowed again deeply in respect and left. Before she closed the door she caught how her brother wished her a good night too and thanked her again. Why, she couldn't figure out, but smiled nonetheless.

Life never was more enjoyable than these last few days for Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Ichigo stood in front of the 1st division office and straightened himself before he knocked. The door was opened by the fukutaicho, a man he so a couple of times but he kind of always was in the background so he couldn't recall his name…something with o or s. He greeted him politely with a nod. He was let in and stood in front of Yamamoto-sotaicho.<p>

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, thank you for accepting my wish for this appointment." He greeted him and bowed deeply in respect.

"You are welcome, Kurosaki-taicho. Now, why did you ask for this appointment with me?"

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, I wish to adopt Urugawa Aiko. I sent her to Soul Society after her death and found her in Rukongai after weeks of search. I promised to take care of her and wish to adopt her, so it will be official."

"I see. How will you make sure you can see that she is well looked after? Your duties as a taicho take a lot of time and what will happen if you don't survive a mission? I know, you thought of the adoption of Kuchiki-fukutaicho into the Kuchiki clan but the Kuchiki clan has many servants and elders who would have taken over the role of Kuchiki Byakuya if it became necessary."

"Yes, I know. I actually thought of that and wanted to make sure that at least another person would be named as a legal guardian."

"And that may be?"

Suddenly there was another knock. Ichigo grinned.

_There she is._

The door was opened, the fukutaicho greeted politely and Kuchiki Rukia walked in. She bowed deeply.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, I am here for the mission assignment."

"What would you be talking about, Kuchiki-fukutaicho? And why are you here?"

Ichigo looked at the opposite direction from Rukia to hide how he struggled not to laugh.

"B-but sotaicho! Ichi- uh…I mean Kurosaki-taicho, he sent me a hell butterfly this mo-morning, just an hour ago, tha-that we would be assigned again for another mission together and that I had to come here as soon as possible!" She looked confused and flabbergasted.

"Kurosaki-taicho, is this true?" Yamamoto Genryuusai asked with amusement and annoyance both obvious in his voice. As old as he was, he still could find amusement of some of the young taichos antics.

"Actually it is." He couldn't help but let out a small laughter. "Sorry midget, I needed to this as I had this sudden thought this morning and needed you here as soon as you could be ready." He said as he put a hand on her head with clear affection.

"You fool! You could have just told me without making me doing something that embarrassing!" She shouted and elbowed him hard into the ribs.

"It was worth it." He grinned as he tried to sooth his paining side. "Well, anyways, sorry for this interruption sotaicho, I know you don't have all time so I'll make this quick. As Aiko's second legal guardian, in case something happened to me suddenly, I want Kuchiki Rukia."

Yamamoto-sotaicho nodded and motioned for his fukutaicho to prepare the needed legal papers.

Rukia looked at him, mouth and eyes wide in surprise. "I-Ichigo? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I trust you more than anyone else, Rukia, so I just think having you as Aiko's second legal guardian beside me would be just the logical consequence, don't you think?" He smirked at her.

Rukia just blushed slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Fine…you idiot." She smiled affectionately.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo both walked side by side, each of them having their parts of the legal papers regarding Aiko's adoption securely tucked inside their Kimono's, towards Ichigo's office were they would break the news to Aiko. Hinamori woke her up and took her with her to the office like she always did when Ichigo wasn't around.<p>

Rukia decided to be bold and took a hold of Ichigo's hand as they walked side by side. "Thank you Ichigo, for trusting me with this." She said as she looked at him a genuine little smile.

"You don't need to thank me for this Rukia." Ichigo replied as he squeezed her hand. "It was just…a natural thing to do. I didn't see you in two years, Rukia. A whole two years. I don't know what reason you had." He went on with a sideways glance and saw guilt flashing across her face. "I don't know if you even know if you had any reason not to come…but what I want to say is…" He stopped, pulled his hand away from hers and put both hands on her shoulders as he turned her so she would face him. "What I want to say is that after those years without even so much as a glance of you…you still manage to be the most important person for me, Rukia. You are my best friend, my nakama…damn, I would even say that you are my soul mate, Rukia. I would trust you with anything." He grinned as she blushed a bright red but she didn't say anything, she just stared him in the eyes. "Don't you dare question my decision ever again if we were ever to be in a similar situation again, Kuchiki Rukia." He added with a soft squeeze of her shoulders.

"I won't, Kurosaki Ichigo." She replied with a grin.

"Fine, then let's get going, my paperwork won't finish by itself and we still have to tell Kurosaki Aiko about the news." He grinned back.

They went back walking to the 5th division barracks and Ichigo's office, both in a good mood. Ichigo, because Aiko's adoption went by far smoother than he expected and Rukia, because a certain strawberry's actions and words again made her day.

When they arrived, Ichigo unceremoniously opened the door to his office and stepped in, Rukia close behind.

"Ichiiiigooo-chaaaaan!" Aiko yelled and ran towards Ichigo.

"Good morning, Hinamori. Hey there, Aiko." He replied, getting down on her level to allow her to hug him properly while his fukutaicho nodded at him as if to acknowledge his greeting and grinned at the affectionate way her taicho treated Aiko. "I've got news for you."

"What news, Ichigo-chan?" She asked, curiosity written all over her face.

Ichigo grinned at her. "Why don't you tell her Rukia?" He asked the petite shinigami with a glance from the corner of his eyes.

Rukia just rolled her eyes not so discreetly in clear annoyance, which caused Hinamori to chuckle. "Fine, _strawberry_-taicho." She sat down on the office's couch and patted the space next to her to motion Aiko to sit next to her.

"Strawberry-taicho? I've got to remember this! Hilarious! I can't wait to tell Rangiku-san about this!" Hinamori laughed.

Ichigo wasn't that amused and growled dangerously. "Don't you dare, Hinamori! It will just double your work!"

Hinamori, to Ichigo's annoyance, just continued to laugh, Rukia chuckling and Aiko desperately trying to get everyone's attention back to the original topic.

"What is the news, Rukia-chan? I wanna know!" Aiko whined, nearly bursting with curiosity.

"Yeah, the news. You see that orange haired buffoon, their?" She pointed at Ichigo and caused Aiko to giggle but she managed to nod. Ichigo just tried to intimidate everyone with his glare but failed somehow. He settled with sitting next to Aiko as Rukia continued. "Well, this buffoon, he adopted you and made me your second legal guardian." She finished and smiled softly at Aiko.

Aiko just sat there dumbfounded at first and suddenly began tearing up. She threw herself at Ichigo and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ichigo-chaaan!" She wailed into his kimono. Ichigo hugged her back and let her cry her eyes out.

"You are a Kurosaki now, Aiko." He grinned.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing…" Rukia muttered with a smirk and caused Aiko to giggle.

Hinamori, unnoticed, sniffled back a few tears at the golden heart her taicho just showed with the adoption of this kid. He was really a good person.

"Does that mean…does that mean you are now my new parents?" The innocent question of the innocent preteen girl caused both her legal guardians blush furiously and Hinamori to smirk.

"Well- uh, you know…uh…" Ichigo rumbled.

"You…uh…could say that, if…uh, if you know…you want…" Rukia mumbled and turning an even darker red.

"Of course! I really like you!" Aiko beamed at them.

"Well, fine." Ichigo cleared his throat. "But, uh, Aiko? Please stick with calling me Ichigo-chan and Rukia with Rukia-chan…if you'd start calling us mom or dad…it would be kind of weird, since Rukia and I aren't even a couple yet." Aiko nodded, totally oblivious to Ichigo's unconscious slip of tongue like Ichigo himself, but she wouldn't have really understood either way.

Hinamori and Rukia didn't miss it though. Rukia blushed rapidly the same shade of red she was just before her blush started to subside a little and Hinamori couldn't help her grin.

_This__ is __such __good __stuff! __You __just __wait __Rangiku-san! _Hinamori Momo grinned even wider.

Rukia couldn't help the sudden bubble of hope that expanded itself rapidly inside her chest. The man she held in her heart so dearly, the man she loved just said that they weren't a couple _yet_.

_He said it unconsciously, yes. If it wasn't, he would have reacted in some way. But even if he said it unconsciously, that does mean that somewhere he thinks, even hopes, that somehow, someday…I'll give it some more days…maybe a week, maybe two. _

Rukia sighed and prepared herself to go. Her work didn't finish itself either.

"I'll get going, Ichigo. Momo-san. Aiko-chan." She waved at Ichigo and Hinamori, hugged Aiko and left towards her office.

"Bye, midget." Ichigo said softly as she left.

* * *

><p>It was a tiring day, and the sun was setting already. Rukia was on top of Sokyoku Hill, thinking about her strawberry.<p>

With every passing minute absent of him, of his presence and his ever so subtle touches and gestures of affection she missed him more. She never even thought that there would be any possibility to have feelings this intense.

The sunset painted the sky in so many different and beautiful colors, but just one really caught her attention. The orange color reminded her of that strawberry-taicho.

She chuckled of the obviously funny pet name she gave him, but for her it was something she'd call him when she wanted to annoy him in an affectionate way. In a way that could only be understood between the two of them. She loved how she could interact with him in a way only he understood. How they could watch into the depth of their eyes, into depths that would only be accessible to each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a good, old friend's presence. "Rukia! I've searched for you everywhere!" Abarai Renji called out as he caught sight of her. He was annoyed that he didn't see her in ever because she seemed to spend every free minute with Ichigo. Ichigo was a good friend since he rescued Rukia from execution but he still hated how he couldn't spent time anymore with his childhood friend because of the orange haired taicho.

"Renji, how are you? Long time no see." She grinned at him as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine. What about you? You look good." He smiled at her. She _did_ look good. Did she ever. Renji loved her since he could remember but never had the guts to confess his feelings. It ate him, it made him suffer and he hated it. But he came here with a purpose. He felt Rukia's reiatsu up here since she didn't bother to hide it and the sunset was beautiful, especially from the top of Sokyoku Hill. The perfect place to tell someone 'I love you'.

"Thank you, Renji, I'm fine too. I haven't felt that good in a while." She sighed and looked out into the sunset.

_You think so, Rukia. After I tell you how you feel…you'll feel even better. I'll make you happier than you can imagine._

"Rukia, I actually came here to tell you something."

_That is it, I will finally do it. No backing out now._

Rukia, now genuinely curious what her childhood friend had to tell her, looked at him with a smile on her face. A smile she seemed not being able to take it off anymore. "What is it, Renji?"

"Rukia…I…" He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and before he could think took her hands in his. "Kuchiki Rukia…I love you. I loved you since I can imagine."

Rukia just paled and gasped. She was too much in shock to react in any way. Did Renji just really say what she thought he said? She felt like throwing up. She couldn't say a word. All she could get out was…

"Huh?"

The whole confession was seen by an young orange haired taicho, who remained undiscovered, since both Renji and Rukia were too distracted in their own ways to realize his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 finished. What did I just do in the end? Oh noooooo! Well, actually I liked it. It became kind of too happy-go-lucky for my taste and I had to, well, I just felt like doing this Renji and Rukia thing I just did. If you don't like it…well sorry, but yeah, I can't help it now, can I?^^<strong>

**And what do you think about this brother/sister talk between Byakuya and Rukia? I enjoyed it and Byakuya being this way…well I prefer him being a thoughtful and insightful brother than being the cold and evil brother who's only purpose to live is making Rukia's life miserable :D I honestly think he just works this way, too.**

**I don't know exactly how this Rukia-Renji-scene in the end will develop in the next chapter, but well…let's see. I'd probably surprise myself even more in the end then I'd surprise you. :D**

**But anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. And really now…so many people reading my story and not even two handful reviewing…you can do better. I beg you :D Just review. It helps me and in the end it helps you too.**

**And another question: does it effect the story if the life of the documents I upload runs out? I mean, what happens when the documents are removed? I am really curious about it and would appreciate an answer :D  
><strong>

**See ya, **

**garganta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys. Sorry for the late update, but to be honest, I have quite the hard time progressing this story right now. I don't know if the story can keep its quality up in the following chapters, I'll give my best to keep it as high as possible though. And thanks for the many reviews, by the way! Finally, over 10 reviews! Good job! Looks like I just have to scold you ;) Enjoy chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuchiki Rukia…I love you. I loved you since I can imagine."<em>

In just one split second the words repeated themselves in her head a million times.

_This just can't be happening…oh god no, Renji, just…why?_

After she regained her composure she softened her expression and tried to get rid of that stupid shocked face. Rukia looked down at her lap, trying to think of something useful to say.

_How do I do this…without hurting him to much? _

Letting out a ling sigh, Rukia slowly looked up with kind, soft and caring eyes. "Renji, you dummy. I…" She looked down again. She couldn't bare looking at him, when she would say what she needed to say. Sighing again, she continued. "I don't love you like that, Renji." She whispered softly. "I…I'm sorry."

"I see…" Was all Renji could reply as his heart broke into an uncountable number of pieces. He wanted to withdraw his hands from hers but was surprised when she pulled him towards her and hugged him.

"Please don't hate me, Renji! You are like a brother to me; I couldn't bare you hating me! Don't talk to me, ignore me, but just…don't hate me…" Rukia whispered into his kimono. She wasn't close to him as she used to be, but that didn't change the fact that he was one of her dearest friends. Turning his feelings down and becoming the target of his hatred, it would be too much for her.

Renji was shocked at first, but softened at her reaction. He hugged her back awkwardly and patted her back in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. "Stupid, I could never-"

Rukia suddenly broke their embrace as she looked down the hill and saw a white haori. With her mind clearer than a few minutes before she also recognized the reiatsu. Only one person would have such an extraordinary amount of reiatsu and only one person's reiatsu felt so out of control.

"That was Ichigo…it's his reiatsu! Oh god, please tell me he didn't see us like that!" Rukia said hysterically as she freed herself from Renji. Everything they had built over the time since Ichigo was a taicho would fall apart because he would be too stubborn to give her a chance to explain the situation. She knew that.

"What would be the big deal if he saw us? It's not like…" He trailed off as it slowly began to dawn to him.

Rukia just looked at him with slight annoyance. He really was slow sometimes. But she didn't have the patience to deal with him now. She had to see Ichigo.

"Renji…I…love Ichigo. And…I just…I…I'm so sorry Renji…I have to go now…" Rukia mumbled absentmindedly. Rukia felt slightly like she was in a daze, too shocked how in not even half an hour this beautiful day became one disaster after another.

Renji clenched his fists as he stood up. Ichigo again. Since Ichigo suddenly showed up in their lives Renji felt like he and Rukia grew even further apart.

"What do you see in him, Rukia? What makes him so special that…that you put him…someone, who you haven't seen even once in two years…over someone who you knew your entire life…over a friendship that lasted so many decades? I don't get it, Rukia!" Renji yelled angrily.

Rukia's body stiffened at his words. She looked down, her face expressionless. Turning around she answered him with a voice, barely above a whisper. "Even if I told you, Renji…you wouldn't understand." With her back turned towards him she used shunpo to follow her strawberry in hopes that once, just once, he wouldn't be too stubborn to give her explanation a chance.

Renji just watched how her figure vanished in the horizon and turned around to look again at the sunset before he pulled Zabimaru out of its hilt and swung it with all of his might down to the ground, destroying a giant part of the hill.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was never good at controlling his temper. As he saw how Rukia suddenly hugged Renji with this expression on her face, with this soft and tender expression, he just snapped. He didn't know what she said to him after his confession since her voice was way too low to understand, but that wasn't necessary. Actions spoke louder than words. He felt so angry, sad, hurt, confused, everything at the same moment. He was sure if they noticed and he didn't care. He had no intention in interrupting their precious moment.<p>

Ichigo didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just jumped from rooftop to rooftop in hopes that he would be far away enough from everything that could interrupt his solitude.

He came to a halt when he noticed his surroundings. It was a clearance in what seemed to be a small forest. He looked back and saw that he was quite far away from the Sokyoku Hill. Confident that he would be alone for awhile he sat down with his back leaned against the tree. Closing his eyes he tried to sort out his feelings.

_Why the hell did I react this way…I mean…if I would just feel uncomfortable, that would be normal but…it felt like nothing I felt ever before. It felt like she betrayed me._

He let out a sigh and opened his eyes again. It became finally dark. The stars shone brightly but what caught his attention most was the moon. It stood there proudly in the sky, illuminating the Seireitei. It was truly a sight to behold. In the real world the moon mostly didn't have this pure white color; it was more an obscure milky color. But here, in the sky of Soul Society, it was the purest white he ever had seen in his life.

It remembered him of Rukia. It was the first dance of Sode no Shirayuki. _Tsukishiro,__ White __Moon._

"It really suits her…" He whispered so softly, he wasn't sure if he said it at all. "The moon…it really looks beautiful."

He looked up as he heard soft footsteps walk towards him. He instantly knew who it was. With his eyes still lingering on the moon he spoke up. "Hey…shouldn't you be with Renji right now?" He asked softly.

"Of…of course not!" Rukia answered firmly. "I know what you think right now, Ichigo. But…it isn't like you think!" She thought over how she would explain him the situation and thought it would be best to come to the point directly.

Ichigo just chuckled softly and looked at her for the first since she was there. She stood before him nervously and had a clearly worried expression on her face. He got to his feet and walked towards her. Putting a hand on her shoulder he smiled softly, the sadness he felt only evident in his eyes. "Rukia…you don't have to hide it from me. If…if you are happy with him…than…" He looked down, for a split second his mask falling before he looked up again with the same expression. The whole scene wasn't unnoticed by Rukia. Ichigo took a deep breath to regain his composure, before he continued. "If you are happy with him…than I am happy for you. Your happiness… that's the only important thing here." Without another word he left Rukia were she was and headed back to his room, were Aiko was already asleep.

Rukia just stood there, unable to react in any way, not believing how this wonderful day turned out to be one of her worst days of her life. All the happiness she felt, all those wonderful feelings disappeared and left nothing but sadness, confusion and anger. She turned around and headed back to the Kuchiki manor to get some sleep. She didn't know how she finally arrived their but she sure as hell knew that sleep was something she wouldn't achieve this night.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't go to Ichigo's office, like she did the past days. It was always one of her favorite times, bickering with Ichigo, laughing with Aiko about Ichigo's foolishness, acting like Ichigo hurt her feelings so Hinamori and Aiko would scold him without an actual reason…starting her days that way brightened her mood considerably and working with a good mood was always a whole lot more efficient then working with her current mood.<p>

She didn't sleep at all and had bags under her eyes. Her hair was slightly tousled and she looked paler than usual. She entered her office without a word or without bothering to look up, something she never did.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-fukutaicho…you look awful! Is something the matter?" Ukitake-taicho asked with obvious concern.

"Good morning, Ukitake-taicho…I'm…fine…just didn't sleep…well…" Was her week response as she silently began with her work.

Ukitake just looked at her with concern but let the matter drop for now and began his own work.

Rukia managed to finish her work in a robotic manner, no talking, just signing and stamping documents. All the while she fulfilled her duties as a fukutaicho she thought about that stupid strawberry-taicho.

_Why didn't he listen to what I had to say when he looked so…hurt? I saw it…in his eyes. He smiled…but it wasn't genuine…you stupid strawberry…you can't fool me. I will always see through every single of you façades…because I can read your eyes._

She was determined to confront him after her work was done. If he was in his office or not, it didn't matter to her. She would search him and she would find him. After all, she was a woman of actions. Sitting back and hoping that everything would turn out fine was never her style. Especially not if it concerned a certain strawberry.

_It always comes out to that…something gets to you…you take the wrong solution…and I have to kick your ass to get you back on track._

* * *

><p>Ichigo was done with work, lucky for him there wasn't much to do today. Aiko was left again with Hinamori, who wanted to go out with Matsumoto and since Aiko had fun with them both and since Matsumoto and Hinamori adored the girl Ichigo was grateful. They both didn't question were Rukia was since she would come to their office first thing in the morning since the last few days. Ichigo was grateful for that too. He didn't have the patience for answering those questions.<p>

_She probably was with Renji…_

Ichigo's scowl deepened at the thought and he felt a sickness rise up in his stomach.

_I don't even know why I let myself get worked up about it that much. It's not like…we are together or something._

He chuckled darkly at the thought.

_Yeah, right…midget and me. As if. She is way too small for my taste. And she is violent as hell. She also has a really boyish attitude at times…but that also makes her kinda cute. But she has a flat chest! Yeah, compared to Matsumoto-san, Yoruichi-san and Inoue she has nothing at all! _

Frowning lightly he remembered how Yoruichi messed with him during his time as a ryoka in Soul Society.

_That stupid woman traumatized me for the rest of my life…alright; it's time to be honest with myself. _

_Do I prefer well endowed women? No. It's not like they aren't attractive but they are most certainly no preference._

_Does the woman need to be tall? No, not at all._

_Do I think the midget is not attractive? Hell no. She is really…nice to look at._

_What about her violence directed at me? Annoying but doesn't change the fact that I am most comfortable around her. Wouldn't change it for anything._

_What about her personality? Her personality is as pure as it can be. No flaw, nothing. Absolute perfection._

He sighed. He couldn't deny how he felt attracted to her. She could be as petite as possible; she still would be attractive to him. Her personality alone gave her a beauty beyond comparison. Realizing that he felt even worse about the fact that she and Renji…

_I can't even bring myself to think it…_

He searched for close an hour the clearance he found yesterday until he finally arrived there. He liked the solitude and silence there. It gave him time for himself and that was what he needed most at the moment. When he sat again at the spot where he sat yesterday he closed his eyes. All the times he spent with Rukia rushed through his mind.

All the times she hit him…

All the times she insulted him…

All the times she protected him…

All the times she helped him out of his despair…

All those times…she was by his side.

He remembered the fights, he fought for her. Against Ikkaku, against Kenpachi, against Renji, against Byakuya. The first fight against Grimmjow.

He remembered how he got his shinigami powers back, after Byakuya destroyed the source he got from Rukia, how he got his own powers, with the risk of turning into a hollow, for her sake.

He remembered how he achieved his bankai in only three days- for her sake.

He remembered how he wanted to drop the actual mission to save Orihime in Hueco Mundo after he felt how her reiatsu dropped down to nothingness after her fight with the 9th Espada.

He remembered their last fight…how he actually threw away his own life- to save her.

And he regretted nothing. Every scar on his body he got for her sake would always be especially important for him. He would never forget how she just jumped through his wall…the first words he ever heard her say, the first time he heard her voice, her deep yet soft and female voice.

"It is near…" Ichigo chuckled loudly at the memory. "What a stupid thing to say the first moment you jump into some stranger's room."

"I told you already that I couldn't know that you could actually see me…" Said a weak voice.

Ichigo's head snapped towards the voice and he saw a rather tired looking Rukia. He smiled weakly.

"Hey…midget."

"Hey, strawberry-taicho…"

She sat in front of Ichigo and stared him directly in the eyes. They were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and the bags under her eyes were clearly visible, her hair slightly tousled, an evidence that she didn't spend the actual amount of time on her hair she usually did. She couldn't care less about such trivial things when her heart feared to lose the man she adored more than anyone else.

"What are you doing here? Does Renji know you spend your free time with me and not with him?" Ichigo asked, his voice betraying his calm exterior.

Rukia looked at him, her eyes looking hurt at his words, but her tired face stood calm.

"Ichigo," She began. "I want you to listen to me now and if you interrupt me even once or make a move to leave just like yesterday I will beat you up so that you won't recognize yourself in a mirror ever again."

Even though her voice was tired and weak Ichigo paled slightly at her words and nodded once. She obviously meant business.

"Good. Ichigo…listen…" Rukia began. She reached out for his hands but pulled back as she saw how his body tensed slightly as if he was uncomfortable with holding hands with her. It hurt her deeply. She took a deep breath, looked down at her lap and continued. "What you saw yesterday…it meant nothing." She frowned lightly as his scowl deepened and his gaze shifted to the side. "I…Renji said that he loved me…I'm sure you heard that…but I don't love him back Ichigo. Not like that."

"What?" Ichigo's face held utter confusion. "Then why did you hug him with…that face?" He asked with an raised eyebrow as he eyed her warily.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched at that. "What do you mean, 'that face'?" She asked with a threatening voice.

"Uh…well, you looked like a lovesick teenager!"Ichigo replied with annoyance.

"WHAT?" Rukia yelled with a flushed face and punched him directly in the on the nose. "I DIDN'T LOOK LOVESICK YOU IMBECILE!"

Ichigo yelped in pain as he clutched his nose. "Stupid midget…" Ichigo muttered in response while he nursed his bleeding nose. "Then tell me why did you hug him like that anyways? From my point it was very clear…"

"Your point is foolish like always, Ichigo! I hugged him because I was afraid…I was afraid of losing him because I could never ever love him like that. I was afraid of him hating me because of that…he is like a brother to me Ichigo, I know him since…ever! How could I bear losing him because of something like _that_? I never showed ever affection like that to anyone, Ichigo…besides you."

He slightly raised an eyebrow at her last statement but didn't say anything. After he listened to her explanation it made at least a little bit sense. He never really paid that much attention to Renji's facial expressions as Rukia replied to his confession. But when he thought about it now, he remembered how Renji's face fell after Rukia spoke to him.

He began to feel like a jerk and looked down shamefully.

_I should have listened to her yesterday as she tried to explain…_

Timidly reaching out he took her hand in his and tightened his grip slightly.

"I was kind of stupid, huh…" He said softly without looking her in the eyes. Sighing deeply he placed his other hand on the back of his hand and looked to his side. "Look, I'm really sorry…I should've listened to you and…sorry." Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes he waited for her reaction.

She just smiled at him softly before she sent another punch at his face, this time bruising his cheek.

"OI! I APOLOGIZED DIDN'T I?" Ichigo yelled at her.

"If you wouldn't have acted like you did there wouldn't have been a reason for you to apologize in the first place." Rukia replied smugly before letting out a huge yawn.

"Are you tired? You sure look so." Ichigo asked with slight concern.

"I'm fine." Was her stubborn answer before she yawned again.

"Come here." Ichigo pulled her next to him, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side so she could snuggle to him. He looked away with his scowl as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia blushed too furiously as she looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"You can take a nap here, I just wanted to make it comfortable for you, midget." He answered with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Fool, I told you I'm fine…" She mumbled tiredly before she snuggled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as she dozed off with her hands folded between her and Ichigo's side.

"As if, midget." Ichigo whispered before he winced slightly after Rukia tweaked his side while she was asleep. Her face sported now a slightly pleased smile and Ichigo could just look at her in disbelief. He shook his head as he couldn't belief that she even could hurt him in her sleep.

_Doesn't change the fact that I am in lo-_

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was about to think. He looked down at her and couldn't help his shocked face softening into an affectionate smile. She looked so beautiful and carefree when she was asleep. His smile grew into a grin as her soft, barely audible and so feminine snoring sounds escaped her slightly opened her mouth.

_Who couldn't fall for her after hearing that?_

He pulled her closer to him and she snuggled more into him and let out a content sigh in her sleep.

"Stupid midget…"

He winced. She tweaked him again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo moved slightly, trying to get comfortable after sitting for two hours against a tree in the same position with a midget sleeping in his arms. With all his moving and shifting Rukia began to stir in his arms and woke up. She began to stretch her limbs and let out a high pitched sound as she did so. Ichigo just grinned down at her. As she shifted her head so she could look up at him and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him questioningly.<p>

"What?" She demanded.

Ichigo chuckled noisily as he smirked down. "That noise that you just made…it sounded _almost_ as cute as your snoring sounds."

Rukia blushed furiously at that. She jumped up and glared down at the still sitting and smirking Ichigo. "I don't snore!" She pressed out through gritted teeth.

Ichigo's smirk just grew at that. "If you want I can record it when you sleep next time."

Rukia could just sputter at that and since she didn't have any good enough comeback she decided to do the natural thing.

"OW! RUKIA! STOP IT YOU INSANE BITCH!"

She pressed both her fists on either side of Ichigos head and applied as much pressure as she could and rubbed them back and forth.

"Take back what you said!" Rukia demanded with an angry voice.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled at her as he tried to get out of her vicious grip.

As a response to that Rukia just managed to apply even more pressure and rubbed even harder with her fists across Ichigo's already tormented head.

"Alright, I give up! I didn't hear anything, you don't snore, just stop that already!" Ichigo shouted in pain.

Rukia pulled back and crossed her arms above her chest with a smug look in her face. "I knew you would come to your senses if I just pushed you a little."

" 'Pushed me a little'?" Ichigo stared at her with disbelieve written all over his face. "You were about to kill me! This was way beyond pushing a little!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at that. "Don't be a baby, Ichigo. You went through way greater pain then that."

Ichigo just mumbled darkly under his breath and glared at her. He rubbed his head with his hands to sooth the pain as he stood up and looked down at her. She really was beautiful. The sky had already darkened as Rukia took a nap in his arms and she looked a little refreshed even though it was still evident how tired she was.

"Want me to take you home so you can actually sleep? You still look pretty tired." Ichigo asked her.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I want to stay here a little more with you. I really missed you today, you fool." She mumbled with a slight blush.

Ichigo looked away from her, trying to hide his guilt. "I'm sorry…Aiko missed you today too, you know. She didn't say anything, but it was obvious. She wasn't half the sunshine of the office like she used to be." He glanced at her and saw a slight happy blush on her cheeks that the girl he adopted into his family actually missed the raven haired shinigami. "She's grown really attached to you." He added with a little smile.

Rukia felt bad for not showing up, since she could have at least said 'hi' to Aiko but she would make up for that tomorrow. On the other hand she also felt a bit happy, that that girl seemed to really have come to like her and that was important to her since she would be a constant part of Ichigos life from now on.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said softly.

"Yeah…"

Ichigo really wanted to know if she saw Renji at all today and if they talked things over but didn't want to destroy the moment they shared. It never ceased to amaze him how they would act at one moment like they would love to rip each other's throats open and at the other like…they were right now.

Rukia wanted Ichigo to hold her but they just stood there in front of each other, neither looking the other in the eye. She looked at her feet, Ichigo somewhere to his side like he did so often. It wasn't like they were uncomfortable at the moment. It wasn't something that occurred rarely with them. But right now she'd prefer physical contact with him. Yet it didn't feel right to her, so shortly after their…misunderstanding.

She looked up with slight surprise though, as Ichigo reached out to take hold of her hands.

"Ichigo?" Rukia wondered what he was up to.

Ichigo stared intensely in Rukia's eyes. He always thought that Rukia had the most wondrous and unique eyes he ever saw. It was a shade of blue and purple he never saw in his life before and he was sure that he will never see someone out of her coming bloodline that will have eyes even come close to this mesmerizing color. He felt privileged to be able to stare at her eyes every day. If you would just look at Rukia from the outside…her eyes were what he loved most about her.

He couldn't deny anymore that he had more than _very_ friendly feelings for her. He dreamed of kissing her. He loved holding her hands and hearing her voice. He loved staring in her unbelievably beautiful eyes and he loved hugging her snuggly into his arms. He loved her beautiful, feminine and unique smell. He loved the many facets that were Rukia's personality. He loved her shitty drawings and he obsession of that creepy rabbit but that he would never admit.

But the most important part was:

"Ilyurukia." Ichigo blushed furiously and cursed himself for not being able to say what he wanted to say without sounding like a moron.

"Huh?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Ichigo struggled to calm himself. It was way harder than he thought. He took a deep breath and tried it again.

"I said…that…that…" His nerves failed him again.

_GODDAMMIT, WHY IS THIS SO HARD?_

Rukia just dropped a sweat. She wondered what his problem was.

"Ichigo, what is it? It can't be that hard. Come on already." She grew impatient.

He released her hands and turned around so that his back faced her and rubbed his face with his hands. He took several deep breaths, hoping that he finally could calm his nerves.

_I__ have __no __problem __with __facing __death, __but __just __saying__…__that__…__argh!__Go __figure__…_

Finally, feeling way calmer and more relaxed he turned again and with new resolve he pierced Rukia with his intense gaze.

"Ichi…go…" Rukia gasped as he locked his eyes with hers. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to.

"Rukia…what I wanted to say is…" He took another deep breath. "That…Iloveyou." The last part he said with such speed, all he could do was curse himself again and his blush became even worse.

Rukia's eyes grew wide at what he said and her heart took on such a speed it nearly hurt in her chest. Her entire being felt a million times lighter, her mind repeated what he said again and again and again and she couldn't get enough of it. It felt like the moment she thought of something else it wouldn't be real anymore. It felt like she has to repeat it over again so it would stay real.

_He said he loves me! I can't believe it!  
><em>

"Ichigo…" She clutched the front of his kimono. "You…you love me?"

Ichigo's face softened as he cupped the side of her face with one hand. "Yes. I love you, Rukia." He said softly.

All Rukia could do was to pull him down to her face and press her lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…what do you think? Ichigo realized finally what he felt for Rukia-chan, they ki-ki-ki…kissed. To rushed? I don't think so. The pacing in the story was ok, I think. Or did you hope for some twists in the story, angst and stuff? I don't hope so, because their won't be such in this story. To OOC? Hm, I wonder...<strong>

**I have to warn you guys though….I don't see many chapters following. I would say…about 3 to 4 more chapters and this story will end :/ So, enjoy what will follow, review like there is no tomorrow!**

**I'll do my best to update earlier to the end! **

**garganta.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo. I didn't want to let you wait for too long ;) I first wanted to thank for all the nice reviews. It makes me unbelievably happy to know that so many of you enjoy my story that much! It is that knowledge that really satisfies an author, so thank you! It makes writing these stories more worth than anything else. And for the first time ever "New Life" reached over a thousand hits in one day! You crazy people, over a thousand! That's amazing! :D Just enjoy this chapter and review please. For the last few chapters I hope we can reach over a hundred reviews in a total. Help me with it and review like…I don't know. Just review :D Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt euphoric. What he felt at the moment was beyond everything he ever felt in his life. He was on the top of the world.<p>

_I am kissing her. I am kissing Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia!_

Her lips were even softer and sweeter than he imagined. It was the kind of clumsy and shy yet passionate and emotional kiss of two people, who shared their very first kiss with the person they were so madly in love with. Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.

He cupped her face with his hands and caressed her skin with his thumbs. It was as if she was made of silk. Rukia let out a pleased sigh as she felt his thumbs running gently across her cheeks and locked her arms around his neck to draw him even closer to her.

As they finally parted they were both slightly out of breath. Rukia smiled shyly at Ichigo and he scowled as his face turned beet-red. She unlocked her arms from his neck and rested her palms flatly on his chest.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Rukia sighed softly, her smile never living her face, he cheeks flushing beautifully.

Ichigo grinned slightly and pulled her towards himself for a hug. He chuckled lightly.

Rukia glanced up to him with a questioning glance. "What?"

"I just thought about how my first kiss was with a woman who technically could be my grand-grandmother." He answered with a smirk.

Rukia narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't ruin the moment strawberry or you will regret it."

With a slight chuckle Ichigo pressed his lips onto her temple. "I won't. This is the best moment of my life."

"Yeah, mine too…" She sighed into his chest.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that your brother will kill me, don't you?" Ichigo said, his voice laced with sorrow.

"No, he won't…he knows that I love you and he approved." Her smile turned into a grin.

Ichigo pulled away from the hug so he could look her in the face. She chuckled as she saw how disbelief was evident on his face.

"You told him? And he didn't say anything? Are you sure it wasn't just a _very_weird dream?"

Rukia raised an annoyed eyebrow at Ichigo's lack of trust in her brother.

"You know, you could give nii-sama some credit. He can be a very understanding and kind man if you wouldn't do anything in your power to irritate him."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why the hell is it now my fault that we don't get along?"

Sighing in exasperation Rukia began her explanation, hoping Ichigo would at least try to understand what she was trying to say. "Ichigo, nii-sama is a man with way more responsibilities than any of us could imagine to carry. He has a lot of pressure to endure from more than one side. There are the elders of the clan he has to keep satisfied; there are his tons of responsibilities as a taicho of Gotei 13 he has to fulfill. There are the meetings of the taichos' he has to attend to and the meetings with the clan elders. He also puts additional pressure on himself with looking after me and making sure that I am well, just to keep his promise he made to my sister and at the same time he has to keep the promise he made to his parents as he visited their grave, and let me tell you- they are _very_ conflicting. Did you ever know Ichigo that those both promises were the reason that he didn't try to save me from the execution back then? He didn't know what to do. He was confused with the whole situation. He explained the situation he was in and I know that his situation didn't change in any recognizable way. I forgave him long ago Ichigo. Even though I was disappointed because of him blocking my promotion, I know that he did it with good intend he did it in order to protect me from dangerous missions. He tried to be a good brother to me with protecting me from any kind of danger. I have come to be grateful for his attempts in being a good elder brother to me. What he does and tries to do is more that I could ask for and I vowed to myself that I will try to give him something back in return. I will try to be a better little sister to him and to spend more time with him on my own will." She looked at Ichigo with great resolve and passion in her eyes, hoping he would get her message. If not, she would just pound it in forcefully.

Ichigo's eyes softened as he listened to her, not interrupting her even once. He took notice on how she defended her brother, how she tried to explain Byakuya's situation to him and Ichigo had to admit to himself that he, indeed, didn't give enough credit to the noble clan leader. It really sounded like he had to carry a shitload of responsibilities, with the addition of vows he made to persons who were very dear to him. He knew what Rukia expected of him.

"I will still address him by his given name, but…" He sighed and smiled slightly at Rukia's hopeful eyes. "But I will try to be more…respectful towards him from now on. I'll try to swallow my pride when around him and be more polite, just because you want me to get along with him so badly." Ichigo said with a bored tone.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" Rukia grinned widely and pressed her lips against his for another kiss after their first.

As they parted Ichigo smirked down at her. "Well, if that's what I get as reward, I'll be happy to oblige."

Rukia just rolled her eyes but sighed happily as Ichigo kissed her again tenderly.

"You are always welcome, Rukia."

* * *

><p>Rukia was humming happily but silently, as she entered the Kuchiki manor. She was tired as hell, even though her nap in Ichigo's arms reduced her fatigue for a short time.<p>

_Ichigo kissed me and it was amazing!_

She couldn't get down from her high and she couldn't get rid of her smile. Every time she thought of her first kiss ever she tingled all over. And when she thought about who it was kissing her the tingling became even worse.

When she spotted light in the distance she knew her brother was still awake.

_I should pay him a visit. I haven't talked to him properly in a while._

She made her way towards his room and knocked twice.

"Come in, Rukia." Answered a deep voice.

With her smile still plastered on her face she opened the door and entered. Bowing politely, she greeted her brother, who was reading one of his many books at his desk.

"Good evening, nii-sama. I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you do well."

Byakuya allowed a tiny smile to grace his face. It warmed him to know that his sister came on her own accord to see him, because she hasn't in a while. He recognized that she looked slightly tired and tousled, but didn't say anything. Ukitake told him today, that Rukia wasn't her usual self and looked extremely tired. He had no doubt that it had something to do with Renji's extremely bad mood today.

"Thank you, Rukia. I have been well. Please, have a seat."

Rukia thanked him and sat down next to her brother. She hoped that someday soon, she and Byakuya could have a real, caring brother/sister relationship. Having seen Ichigo with his sisters, she had envied him. She never knew how it was to act that free of any restrictions caused by being a member of a noble family.

"You seem to be happy, Rukia." Byakuya stated. He wondered why that would be but didn't dare to ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would, if she didn't want to tell him than he wouldn't force it out of her. But he surely hoped that the former was the case.

"I am, nii-sama." She grinned at him, not being able to stop herself from showing how amazing she felt. "Do you remember when I talked to you about my feelings for Ichigo?"

Byakuya inwardly dreaded what he was sure was about to come, but answered nonetheless. "Yes, I remember."

Rukia blushed beautifully as she remembered the moment Ichigo said that he loved her. She never would forget this moment, it was the best of her life after all. "Well, you know…Ichigo told me today that he loved me."

Byakuya's eyes softened even though he inwardly cursed Ichigo a thousand times. But if it was something that made Rukia shine the way she did right now, he would approve of it. "I am glad, Rukia. As long as he makes you happy, I will approve of him. But would you please tell him that I wish to see him tomorrow. Whenever he has time, he shall visit me at my office."

"I will, nii-sama. He also promised me to behave more properly around you, even though he wouldn't address you properly. It was the best deal I could get."

Byakuya was pleasantly surprised at what his sister told him and couldn't wait to witness Ichigo's 'proper' behavior. "You did well enough, Rukia. That is far more than I would have expected. It seems like you already have him wrapped around your finger." He allowed a small smirk on his face.

Rukia was slightly surprised to hear something casual like that from her brother, but didn't mind it one bit. It just meant that he felt like he could loosen up around her and that made her happy. "I do, don't I?" She answered with a small smile. "But it wasn't like that I hadn't some kind of control of him before. I could always make him buy me stuff back in the living world."

Slight amusement was evident on Byakuya's face as he imagined his sister forcing the young taicho to buy her things in the real world, which was most likely Chappy merchandising. "I can imagine."

It was a nice feeling, having a nice little chat with her brother, letting him take part in her life and he showed great interest. Sure enough, it was nowhere close to what she witnessed in the Kurosaki household between the siblings but then again, it was more than what she had with her brother before.

"What were you reading, nii-sama?" She asked, trying to start some kind of little chat about his interests. She wanted to know more about her brother than the fact, that he was the head of a noble family and a taicho of gotei 13. After all, knowing these things didn't mean that she knew anything about him as a person with interests and hobbies.

Byakuya's eyes lit up as his sister showed what seemed like genuine interest in him as a person. "I read a collection of classic Japanese poems. Your sister used to love it." He added with slight melancholy in his voice, accompanied with a sad smile.

"May I borrow it some time? If you have no problem with it. You know, nii-sama, Ichigo likes to read poems too."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at that. Ichigo looked like everything but someone who likes to read poems. "He does? He surely does not look like someone who would understand the beauty and meaning of a well written poem. And you may have the book, I already know every poem by heart."

"Thank you, nii-sama. And I though too, that Ichigo is not someone who would like to read poems, but he does. He especially likes poems from a William Shakespeare."

"Is that so? I never heard of someone like that."

Rukia nodded at that. "He lived many centuries ago and lived in a foreign country." She answered.

"I see. I will ask Kurosaki about those poems, I am now interested just what kind of poems he prefers."

Smiling, Rukia praised herself for her feint. She desperately searched for some common interests of her brother and Ichigo and found them in poems. Maybe, just maybe both men would become something like…poem-buddies. "I should go to bed now, nii-sama. I am really tired and didn't sleep well last night."

"I know, Ukitake-taicho informed me of your condition. He was worried about your wellbeing as well as me. Your lack of sleep wouldn't have something to do with Abarai's really foul mood today?" He asked.

Rukia cringed at that. "Kind of…he confessed his love for me yesterday and I didn't know what to do and hugged him out of reflex and fear that he'd just say that he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore and well, Ichigo caught us like that and ran away and I said Renji that I love Ichigo and he got angry at that I guess…"

Byakuya nodded in understanding. "That just sounds like them. But you should know something Rukia." He pierced her with an intense stair, all softness made place for the purest of seriousness. "If Renji was ever to abandon your friendship because you do not love him than he does not deserve to be called your friend. You only the most loyal of friends, friends who would never leave your side. Renji did this once. If he ever does that again, than you should know that you cannot expect something ever again from him. The same goes for Kurosaki. If he ever was to hurt you, physically or emotionally, you are to tell me the instant. I will take care of the rest."

Rukia smiled. Her brother was overprotective, of course, but that just showed how much he cared for her. "I will, nii-sama. Thank you."

With that she stood up and made her way out of his room before she turned around and bowed again. "It was nice to talk to you again, nii-sama. I will see to spend more time in the future with you, if it doesn't bother you."

She was surprised as her brother stood up and walked in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are free to talk to me, whenever you want or feel the need to. I would look forward to spend more time with you, Rukia. And please, don't forget the book." He added, as he handed her Hisana's favorite collection of poems.

"Thank you, nii-sama. Good night and sleep well." She bowed again and left with a smile.

Byakuya smiled back. "Good night, Rukia."

_You make me prouder than you can imagine, Rukia. I whish your sister could see you. But maybe...she already does.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rukia smiled happily as she was on her way to Ichigo's office the next morning, looking and feeling completely refreshed. She wondered if Ichigo would have much to do, today. She wanted to go out with him and Aiko, so they could eat for dinner together. Ichigo said that Aiko obviously missed her when she didn't visit him at his office like always in the morning. Always having quite some time left in the morning, since her shift started a bit later than Ichigo's, she made it a habit to drop in at his office for a few minutes. It always raised her spirit noticeably in the mornings.<p>

When she arrived at the door she knocked and waited to be called in.

"Come in." Ichigo's voice came through the closed door with authority. She blushed at how attractive it actually sounded.

"Ruuukiaaa-chaaaan!" She had no time to react, as soon as she opened the door Aiko flew at her and hugged her tightly. "Where were you yesterday, Rukia-chan? I really missed you!"

"Hi there, I missed you too, Aiko-chan." Rukia smiled at her and hugged her back. "Good morning Momo-san, how are you today?"

"Thank you, Rukia-san, I'm fine, just really tired. What about you? You weren't there yesterday morning and Kurosaki-taicho was really in a foul mood all day…did you have some kind of a lovers' quarrel?"

Rukia just blushed and decided to say nothing at all in response to Hinamori's question. She turned to look at Ichigo and smiled widely with beautifully flushed cheeks. "Good morning, strawberry-taicho."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but smiled back. "Morning, Rukia. I hope you slept better than the night before?"

"I did, thanks." Rukia couldn't do anything against her madly beating heart and she ignored how interested Hinamori seemed to be in hers and Ichigo's conversation. "Ichigo, do you have much work to do today?"

"Actually no, I hoped to take you and Aiko out for dinner. Do you have time?" Ichigo asked nervously, oblivious to the fact that Rukia wanted to ask him the exact same thing.

"YES! I mean…yes." Rukia's blush just became a deeper red after her way to euphoric response. She looked around the office, avoiding eye-contact due to her embarrassment.

"Um, sorry for asking but…is something going on between you two or why are you acting so weird?" Hinamori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, why do you ask, we act like always!" Ichigo nearly yelled.

"Yes! And who are you calling weird anyways?" Rukia added.

Hinamori just held her hands up. "Wow, sorry for asking."

"Ichigo-chan, where are we going tonight with Rukia-chan?" Aiko asked with excitement in her voice. She was sad, that Ichigo didn't have that much time for her in the past. Every minute of his free time being spent with her was going to be cherished.

"I don't know yet, Aiko. But it will be fancy." He grinned at her.

"I can't wait! How much longer do you have to work?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ichigo has still lots of work to do, Aiko-chan. It won't be sooner than around 4 pm." Rukia looked at her apologetically.

"That long? Why?" She whined at them.

"Because I am a busy man, Aiko. Be more patient, and then I'll buy you something."

"Really? Thank you, Ichigo-chaaaan!" She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, you are welcome." He said while patting her back.

"Ichigo, before I go I wanted to tell you that nii-sama wanted to see you today. Whenever you can spare half an hour, please go and see him. It sounded important when he told me yesterday."

"Did you tell him…about…?" Ichigo asked as his face was drained of every color.

Rukia looked down to stare at her feet and blushed shyly. "Yes…" She whispered.

"Wow. I can't wait to see him." He groaned.

"Ichigo, please behave! Don't forget what you promised me yesterday!" Rukia pleaded.

"I'll do my best." Ichigo promised even though he knew, that it would take more than his best to act properly around Byakuya. But he would do it. For Rukia.

Hinamori observed their conversation with great interest and was sure there was more to it than just a little chat between two friends. They acted differently around each other, that much was obvious. But why? She would find out and being direct about it was always the best way.

"Are you two now together or something? Like, you know, a couple? An item? Lovers?" Hinamori asked bluntly.

Ichigo and Rukia just sputtered and blushed and didn't know what to say or how to react. Ichigo finally snapped.

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU? HINAMORI!"

"I thought so." Hinamori answered with a knowing smirk. She couldn't wait to see Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in front of the office of division 6. He didn't have that much more work to do and stalled his visit at Byakuya's office long enough.<p>

_Let's get this over with._

Knocking at the door he waited nervously. He wondered if Renji was in there. It would be to weird and he didn't really want to confront him.

"Come in." Came Byakuya's deep voice from inside.

Ichigo opened the door and remembered his promise to Rukia.

_I have to show him respect. He has many responsibilities and the least he can expect from the man who courts his sister is respect. I have to swallow my pride and tame my temper, for Rukia's sake. Let's do this._

He bowed ever so slightly, barely visible for the naked eye, but enough to be noticed. "Good afternoon, Byakuya. You wanted to see me?" Ichigo noticed the dirty looks he got from Renji but decided to be nice and ignore them. He didn't need a catfight over Rukia with Renji now in Byakuya's presence, so he just greeted him in a friendly manner. "Hey Renji, what's up?"

"What the hell do you care?" Renji spat at him.

Before Ichigo could answer though Byakuya interjected. "Abarai-fukutaicho, watch your language and do not raise your voice in the office."

"Yes, taicho. I'm sorry." Renji muttered, but it was obvious that he was dangerously close to his boiling point.

"Kurosaki-taicho, my sister told me that the both of you came to an agreement to develop your platonic friendship into a romantic relationship. Is this correct?" Byakuya asked. He also noticed how Renji struggled to stay quiet, how his facial color turned redder by the minute. If he didn't know better, he'd think Renji's head was about to explode.

"Yes, that is correct. Yesterday evening we confessed our feelings to each other. The feelings are as mutual as they can be." Ichigo answered. It annoyed him to talk this way with him. Usually he'd just yell at him to spill already what the hell he ever wanted to say.

_Boy, the kind of sacrifices I make for Rukia…hopefully she'll be appreciative about that some day in the future…_

"I see. Abarai-fukutaicho, if you do not think that you will be able to hold yourself together during this conversation you are free to leave for the training grounds." Byakuya told Renji with a hint of annoyance and finality in his voice.

Renji merely nodded and left, not without shutting the door forcefully, causing a loud bang.

"Man, he sure didn't take it well, did he?" Ichigo muttered, looking at the door while scratching the back of his head.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya began and Ichigo turned back to him with a serious face. "The emotions my sister feels for you are far beyond your imagination. You did more for her in the short time you knew her then her childhood friend did in a hundred years or me, her very own brother, in those many decades since she became a Kuchiki. You mean more than the world to her. If you ever hurt her feelings, even just once; at that very moment I will crush you to dust." He said seriously, his eyes not hiding his intent in the least.

Ichigo just nodded. He thought that that was the very reason Byakuya called him here. "I wouldn't expect less from you, Byakuya. Your sister means just as much to me as I mean to her, if not even more. I would never ever do anything to hurt Rukia's feelings or to break her heart. But if," his gaze intensified tremendously, "than I will come to you on my own will and hand you your sword personally."

"Very well. You are dismissed. But before you go, Kurosaki-taicho, I would like to invite you for a cup of tea in our manor."

Ichigo desperately tried to hide the horror on his face. "Uh, th-thank you…uh, may I ask, uh, to what I own this pleasure?" He could swear that he could see diabolic amusement in Byakuya's eyes.

_Bastard…_

"Rukia told me, that you are well literate in the matter of poems, especially those of a certain William Shakespeare. That got me interested and I was sure you would not mind to narrate more of him."

Ichigo did his best not to show too much dread and smiled forcefully even though he was sure it looked more like a really bad mask. "No, I-I don't m-mind at all. As soon as I have time, I'll tell Rukia to let you know. Well, I've still got work to do and I wanted to take Rukia and Aiko out for dinner. Thanks for your time, good-bye Byakuya!" He rambled on and rushed out of the door.

Byakuya just smirked.

_You did well, Rukia. You did really well._

* * *

><p><strong>What should I say? I had fun writing this chapter. The next one will get as cute and IchigoxRukia as possible so I get all those fangirls and –boys out there to squeal. :P I especially enjoyed the Rukia and Byakuya siblings-chat. I don't care if some of you think Byakuya may be too OOC, really. I prefer him that way. I read too many stories in which Byakuya's only goal was making Rukia's life miserable and I just don't think that he is that way. If you want, re-read what Rukia told Ichigo about Byakuya, because that is what I think he is really: a man with way too many responsibilities and with too much pressure. He does his best to make everyone in his environment happy and that just collides every so often. <strong>

**And Ichigo acting the way towards Byakuya I made him act was fun too. Yeah.**

**I hope you don't mind that his chapter is so much shorter than the last few. The next will be longer.**

**So, I guess the next one will be the last chapter. I need a break from this story and yeah. Don't get mad. There will be most surely a sequel to this one, I just can't tell you when. But expect one. I have it (very) roughly planned in my head, so you can look forward to it without getting disappointed :) Thanks for understanding, I really love you guys.**

**garganta.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys…first of all, I'm sorry. I am really sorry for the late update, but first my muse failed me and then my health condition grew kinda worse. But don't worry, it's nothing really serious, just some kind of chronic fatigue, and I got medications for treatment already. So, I am thankful for your patience with me. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter of my very first fanfiction!**

**Before I forget: -thanks to every single reviewers and very special thanks to LeftHRyder, who reviewed every single chapter from the moment I published until the very end (I hope :P ) I really appreciate it and am very grateful for that, which doesn't mean that I am not grateful to all the other reviewers too ;D Thank ya'll!**

**-TheSmartHermione: I am sorry to disappoint you, but an epilogue means for me that the story reached its ultimate end, which "New Life" didn't. So I will not write an epilogue for this one. The sequel will take place a few month after this one, so there's no point in writing an epilogue. Sorry again, but I hope you'll still stick with me through my next story and the sequel to this one :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Aiko were on their way towards the Kuchiki manor. Ichigo had his usual taicho attire on, Zangetsu on his back as usual and Aiko, due to Matsumoto and Hinamori taking her quite often with them when they were out shopping, one of her many kimonos. The one she wore now was a dark red with yellow and orange flower prints on it. Not having had the chance yet to give Rukia a lecture about her telling Byakuya about him admiring Shakespeare and his poems he wasn't exactly sure if he should start with it now to have it over or if he should wait for another time, because he was sure that either he will get beaten by Rukia or he would make her upset on their very first…date. That he certainly didn't want, especially after <em>the <em>_talk_ with Byakuya.

"Ichigo-chan?" Aiko looked at him curiously.

Ichigo glanced at her sideways. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking about? You look so…funny."

"What do you mean, 'I look funny'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just funny."

Ichigo dropped a sweat but answered her nonetheless. "I was thinking about where I should take you both without having to spend all my hard earned money."

"Do you think that I and Rukia-chan would spend all your money?" Aiko asked with genuine disbelief.

"No, I don't think so. I am absolutely positive that that will happen because I couldn't come up with a shop yet that you wouldn't want to buy empty."

Aiko opened her mouth to retort something but closed it and huffed with a small pout and crossed arms. Ichigo smirked at her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You know, that if you want something really badly I may consider buying it for you but sure as he-…uh, surely I will not spoil you with material things." He finished, glad that he could stop himself from swearing around Aiko. He still had a hard time with that, although he slowly but steadily got himself used to the fact that he couldn't be as free in his usage of language anymore as he used to be.

They arrived at the Kuchiki Manor. Ichigo stepped up and knocked twice at the great wooden door, waiting for it to be opened. An old servant opened the door and greeted them politely. "Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki Rukia-sama will be ready any minute. Come in, can I get you some tea?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'll just wait for Rukia and we will leave when she's ready." Ichigo scratched the back of his head in discomfort. He needed to get used to it, since he planned to be together with Rukia for way longer than a couple of weeks. She was way too special and unique and there was no chance in hell that he would waste this one and only opportunity he would ever get in his life of having a romantic relationship with Rukia. And he knew that if he would waste this opportunity his friendship with Rukia would suffer greatly. It would never be the same again. Rukia wasn't like many girls in the world of the living and he wasn't like many boys in the world of the living. For Ichigo it would be way too awkward to have a continuing friendship with a girl who he had a romantic relationship with. Every time he'd see her he would think of the kisses and touches and other more intimate moments. If he would talk to her and go out with her like he would with any other friend he had it would feel like those moments weren't special, like he wouldn't cherish them and he was a guy who would cherish those moments. He would only have romantic relationships with girls who he truly loved and not with girls who he just liked or who he just considered as attractive. It wasn't like he had had that many relationships to even consider things like that but if he had that many relationships he was sure that he would feel like that. Now he had his very first relationship with a girl who was _truly_ one-of-a-kind. Ichigo knew that he was most certainly privileged to be able to have a romantic relationship with _the_ Kuchiki Rukia; the adoptive sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the taicho of division 6 of the gotei 13 who also happened to be head of one of the noble houses of Soul Society, the wielder of the most beautiful ice-typed zanpakuto, if not _the_ most beautiful zanpakuto of the entire Soul Society. Aside from those things, from her social status and her shinigami abilities she was also a woman with such a great heart, always putting others needs above her own. She was beautiful beyond compare with her stunning blue-purple eyes, her fair creamy skin, her silky black hair, her petite yet beautifully proportioned body, her-

"Oi, Ichigo!"

He yelped as he felt a fist collide with his cheek and glared with startled eyes at the person who was responsible for that.

"What the hell, Rukia! Can't you greet me like any other normal person would?" He shouted at the raven haired shinigami.

"I called you a thousand times but you just had that stupid dreamy look on your face and didn't respond at all. You were practically begging for drastic measures." Rukia replied with a smug look on her face.

Ichigo fought the blush that was threatening to tint his cheeks and looked away, mumbling things under his breath. He collected himself and turned to look again at Rukia. She wore a simple, bright purple kimono with pale blue flower printings and a small white obi. It was simple but was breathtaking on Rukia.

"You…you look st-tunning." Ichigo stuttered out before he even could think about what he was about to say. As soon as he realized what he just said his face was fully taken over by a bright blush.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at Ichigo's face and she looked away with a bashful frown, trying to hide her feint blush. "Thank you…you fool." She mumbled out.

The air was tense and both didn't really know what to say or to do at the moment, embarrassed as they were. Suddenly there was a low growl and simultaneously they looked at a bashfully grinning, small and brown haired girl.

"I'm hungry." Aiko grinned up at them.

The two shinigamis chuckled at that and headed out to the restaurant with the tension relieved.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Aiko and Rukia sat all together on a table in the restaurant Ichigo had chosen for their dinner together. It was a cozy yet fancy place. He had asked Hinamori for any nice restaurants she knew and she immediately recommended this one. Hinamori was familiar with the owner of this place and she said that she often went here with her friends of the SWA but she also told Ichigo that Rukia didn't attend to any of their nights out. She told him, that Rukia became more open and outgoing since her time in the world of the living and the time after her attempted execution but Rukia was, so Hinamori, still pretty withdrawn. She attempted at the meetings and at times even participated in several things actively and of her own will but most of the time she still preferred the solitude. So Hinamori was delighted that Ichigo took Rukia out and hoped that Ichigo would manage with dates and such that Rukia became even more outgoing. Ichigo hoped that himself. He wanted for Rukia to have more friends Soul Society, other than him and Renji. And even those friendships now had changed in the space of a couple days. Her friendship witch Ichigo now was entirely romantic. Of course they were, first of all, the best of friends. But this friendship now was balanced on their romantic feelings for each other and the relationship that went with it. If that relationship failed, their friendship would fail with it.<p>

Renji's case was even more complicated. To love someone over decades and be nothing more to that person than a dear brother- Ichigo couldn't come to think how badly that must hurt. And in addition to that Renji saw the brother of that person every day. It would need to take quite some time to get over that all. Ichigo realized just how alone Rukia must have been after she was adopted into the Kuchiki household. He looked across the table and saw the content face of Rukia, how she took her surroundings in and how she must enjoy her time with him and Aiko right now.

_I have to take her out more often. She looks amazing with that look on her face._

Ichigo looked down at the table and eyed her neatly folded hands. He didn't know how she would react if he would take her hands in his in a public place like that. He felt a nudge to his side and saw Aiko glaring at him. He gave her a questioning look and she jerked her head slightly at Rukia's hands, indicating him to hold her hands. Ichigo responded with unsure eyes but Aiko just nodded ever so slightly with great resolve in her eyes. Ichigo then nodded himself, took one deep breath and, with a snail's pace he took a hold of one of Rukia's hands. Rukia jerked her head towards him and looked down at their joined hands, a beautiful blush creeping across her cheeks and an even more beautiful smile accompanying it. She looked up again into Ichigo's eyes, squeezing his hand slightly, assuring him that she enjoyed their locked hands greatly, even welcomed it. Rukia turned back again to look at all the people in the restaurant as they waited for their already ordered food, giving Ichigo the chance to give Aiko a thankful glance. She just replied with smug grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes with a slight smirk and a few sorrowful thoughts.

_Maybe I shouldn't let her spend that much time with Matsumoto-san and Hinamori…_

* * *

><p>During their meal they chatted happily with Aiko causing them to laugh several times. Ichigo could get a hold of Rukia's eyes quite often and it always made his heart burst with happiness when he saw the sparkle of happiness and contentment in those mesmerizing eyes of the Kuchiki princess. It amazed him how his happiness was dependent of her happiness. When she was happy, he was too. When she was sad, he was even more so. But he could live with that. After all, it was his goal for the rest of his life to make every day of this woman right in front of him a day full of happiness.<p>

After Ichigo paid for their meal, including a generous tip, they strolled towards the shopping district of Seireitei.

"That was a wonderful meal, Ichigo. Thank you." Rukia smiled softly, giving his arm a gentle touch.

"You don't have to thank me, you know. I'm intending on taking you out like that quite often, you know." He responded with a glance towards her.

"I'd like that." The smile turned now to a full blown grin as Rukia looked up to see the softest of eyes and the softest of smiles directed towards her, and she knew that, aside from his sisters, she was the only one to see that kind of look on Ichigo's face directed at her. It was a privilege and made her heart swell with pride.

Rukia's eyes widened ridiculously as they suddenly spotted a certain store which was specialized on merchandising a certain bunny.

"CHAPPY!" Came the excited, high pitched squeal and at that instant Ichigo's face turned white. He looked at the direction Rukia's eyes were planted at and confirmed his fear.

"Oh hell no." Ichigo whispered out, letting it sound like a death sentence, which it was for him.

"What is Chappy, Ichigo-san? Why is Rukia-chan so excited?"

"Ichigo! We need to go to that shop! This instant! It sells Chappy!" Rukia took a firm hold on his arm, trying to drag him into the Chappy store.

"Forget it!" Ichigo shot back as he tried to pry Rukia's hands from his arms.

As they both still fought, they didn't get Aiko's question, so she was just being ignored. Taking matters in her own hands she walked around the battling couple and took a look at the store. There it was in all its pink glory; several items being showed off in the window, from pencils to cups to plushies and all of them were related to one certain bunny.

Her eyes beginning to sparkle she could just breathe out what was in her mind. "So…cute…"

Ichigo caught the words and turned to look at Aiko. There she stood, staring at the shop with a sparkle in her eyes that was quite familiar. Too familiar.

"Oh no, not you too, Aiko!" Ichigo groaned out.

She slowly turned to look at Ichigo, a puppy look firmly planted on her face. "Please, Ichigo-chan…I…I…" She sniffled and dabbed away a fake tear from the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief as she took a shaky breath as if to calm herself.

_Wait, where the hell did she get that handkerchief from?_

"Ichigo-chan…I want one Chappy plushie…so badly…"

Ichigo just groaned loudly and sighed in defeat, while Rukia stared at Aiko in amazement.

_She is even better than I am…I feel…so proud of her…_

Aiko took the chance and gave Rukia a subtle wink which Rukia returned with an evil smirk.

_We can use her abilities to our advantage, even though I feel a little bad about it, but she can make us get so many more Chappy stuff with that amazing acting talent of hers._

"Ichigo, now let's go! Aiko wants a plushie and I want the rest!"

With that Aiko and Rukia dragged Ichigo inside the shop and forty-five minutes later they left, Ichigo carrying 6 large bags which were full to the brim with every sort of Chappy merchandising; his account was all the emptier.

* * *

><p>It began to get dark and Aiko had trouble keeping her eyes open so they made their way towards Ichigo's place, leaving two bags of Aiko's Chappy stuff their and waiting until Aiko was in sleeping tightly. After that they were on their way towards the Kuchiki manor, leaving Rukia's bags there.<p>

When the bags were all in Rukia's room she took Ichigo by the hand and led him towards the koi lake of the Kuchiki-manor. She took off her footwear and sank her feet in the lake. Ichigo sat next to her and as she scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder he put his arm around her.

"I had a wonderful day, Ichigo. Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"Anytime, Rukia. For you, anytime."

She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool wet around her feet and the warm and secure feeling Ichigo's arm around her gave her. Never in her life did she even think that a feeling of such bliss was possible.

This day with Ichigo and Aiko showed her that she could, just like any other ordinary person, laugh and enjoy herself. All the years in the Kuchiki manor, alone and isolated, had made her a distant person, but this brash, orange haired boy showed her- not only, but especially- today, what was possible if she would be a little more outgoing.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought about something, but I'm not sure and I need to ask you first."

Rukia shifted a little to have a better look at his face. His trademark scowl was deep and thoughtful and made Rukia frown a little. "What is it?"

Ichigo sighed a little and looked down at her. "Do you think…do you think I should assign Aiko at the shinigami academy?"

Rukia raised both eyebrows in wonder. "Why do you ask me? You are her legal guardian."

Ichigo now frowned deeply. "Rukia, I didn't add you as her second legal guardian just for the fun of it. You have a say in everything I do concerning her, too. We are both responsible of things concerning Aiko. Not only me. I am as much a brother and father to her as you are a sister and mother to her. Don't you ever forget that."

Rukia was speechless. She of course didn't forget how Ichigo put her in the position of becoming the second legal guardian of Rukia but she thought it was only for the case something happened to him. It never even crossed her mind that he would put that much responsibility on her concerning Aiko. And saying that she was a sister and a _mother_ to Aiko…it was an amazing feeling.

_He is amazing…thank you so much, Ichigo. You can't even begin to imagine what you mean to me. You are…my sun. Everything of my life revolves around you._

"So?" Ichigo asked after he didn't get an answer for several moments.

"'So' what?"

"So, what do you think of Aiko joining the shinigami academy?" He answered, with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh…I knew that you meant that, fool." She slapped him playfully on his arms, hiding her embarrassment of being startled while deep in thought and causing Ichigo to frown again a little. "I think that's a good idea. She can't sit around in your office for the rest of her life and she may find there other kids to befriend. And she would learn there to defend herself."

"Yeah…I think we should sign her up there." He mumbled and nodded in agreement to her points.

_He__ said__ '__we__'…__as __in__ '__we __are__ equal__'__._ She smiled widely at that thought and without thinking she placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips.

Ichigo's look was one of pure surprise as he turned to her with his red face. "What…I…why?" He stuttered.

"For being your amazing self, Ichigo…just for being your amazing self." Rukia sighed and returned to her former position with her head against his head.

Ichigo wasn't one to complain about getting a kiss from Rukia so he just smiled and pulled her closer to himself, enjoying her face of pure contentment and happiness.

* * *

><p>After sitting at the lake for who knows how long Ichigo stood with Rukia in front of the entrance from the lake to the Kuchiki manor. They stood closely to each other, toe to toe, their arms around each other, looking each other deeply in the eyes. The minutes passed, no one daring to break the eye contact, no one daring to say a word in fear of ending this moment.<p>

Finally Ichigo spoke. "Good night Rukia. I…love you." Even though he meant every single of the last three words it still felt weird saying them out loud to Rukia.

And she didn't feel any different about it. "Night, Ichigo. I love you, too."

In total sync they brought their lips together, still chaste and unsecure about the still fresh and new feeling of the intimate contact their lips made, but enjoying and loving every second of it nonetheless. After they broke the kiss they looked away with shy smiles and flushed cheeks, but still holding onto each other.

"You think it's still weird?" Ichigo asked lowly.

"Yeah…" She breathed out.

"Me too." He admitted.

Both chuckling lowly returned their gazes to each other. Rukia closed her eyes and dropped her head onto Ichigo's chest, sighing. She did that a lot today, she realized. "Today was so perfect, Ichigo…but…I don't know what to do with Renji." She felt bad bringing that up now, but she needed to get it off her mind.

Ichigo understood her being sorrowful about her childhood friend's behavior and feelings, so he didn't feel the least bit offended or disappointed. He knew she needed him to be there for her.

"We'll figure it out, I promise. We'll set his mind back straight…together." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah…together." She smiled up at him.

_Together we'll make it through anything._

* * *

><p><strong>It's done. My first story is finished. A hell of a lot shorter then I imagined but what the heck- I had fun writing this, I felt happy seeing that there where hundreds and thousands of people reading my story, I enjoyed every single of your reviews, even those who just contained one word xD…Thank you, guys. <strong>

**Buuuut, this being the last chapter doesn't mean I won't demand reviews. So review ;D (sorry for it being shorter than I promised though) **

**About my next story…I don't know when I'll start with it. It can be tomorrow, it can be two months, I just dunno. So keep your eyes open. A few facts about it I will give you though: it will be rated M (because it will be bloody, I dunno about lemons yet (never wrote one o_o)), it will be IchigoxRukia, it will have a dark atmosphere, it will be AU. That should be enough…**

**The sequel to New Life will be quite some time away, so sorry if I disappoint you, but I will not write two stories at one time, I will always concentrate on one at a time. **

**Thanks again, and see, or rather, read you soon!**

**garganta.**


End file.
